Rey de Treboles
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 4 Libro de la Serie Wonderland. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando sólo era una adolescente recién salida del instituto sin ninguna experiencia, Lita Steele se casó con un hombre brutal. Y una vez que consiguió escapar de él se juró a si misma que nunca más se sometería a ningún otro hombre. Pero el Rey Andrew está decidido a mostrarle a Lita que ella le pertenece... Lemon y BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

**Rey de Tréboles**

**Hola estamos de vuelta en accione esperamos que les guste este libro tanto como a nosotras ¬¬ jajajaj saludos..**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Tréboles o en ingles que es King of Clubs de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Leer por favor:**

**Esta historia trata de un mundo erótico del BDSM (casi igual como Alicia en el país de las maravillas), donde los hombres son bellos como un Adonis y les gusta hacer su volunta con sus sumisas, tiene material muy grafico y abra mucho sexo, como también castigos implicados si desobedeces sus órdenes y levantas la mirada.**

**PD: ya están advertidas, no continúen la historia si no soportan tanto sexo entre un Domen/sub. De resto disfruten y esperamos sus Review saludos mis niñas.**

**Argumento**

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando sólo era una adolescente recién salida del instituto sin ninguna experiencia, Lita Steele se casó con un hombre brutal. Y una vez que consiguió escapar de él se juró a si misma que nunca más se sometería a ningún otro hombre. Ahora dirige una exitosa empresa y es conocida por su arduo trabajo y por tener unos ovarios de hierro. Y en su vida secreta como Dominatrix, se la conoce como Ama.

Pero cuando Andrew, el Rey de Tréboles, lleva a Lita a su mágico mundo, el muy apuesto y musculoso granuja consigue lo que nadie había logrado y Lita se da cuenta de que ser la compañera sumisa de un Rey tiene unas cuantas ventajas... aunque no cree que pueda olvidarse lo suficiente de su pasado como para poder tener un futuro, junto a un hombre tan dominante.

Pero el Rey Andrew está decidido a mostrarle a Lita que ella le pertenece... y que hará cualquier cosa con tal de hacer de ella su Reina de Tréboles.

_**Prólogo**_

El Rey Andrew pasó los dedos por su pelo rubio pálido mientras inspeccionaba sus tierras desde una colina detrás del palacio. Las flores de cerezo florecían en abundancia, como un camino de nieve rodando por la ladera de la montaña.

El aire olía a fresco y limpio, por la primavera y las dulces flores.

El Reino de Tréboles prosperaba a pesar de la plaga mental que tenía como rehenes a la totalidad de los Tarok. Los súbditos de Andrew gozaban de buena salud y buen humor, y la esperanza pronto rompería la maldición.

Ahora que creían que Diana estaba muerta.

A pesar de que los había maldecido con su hechizo mental, y trató de hacerle daño a las compañeras de sus hermanos, el corazón de Andrew todavía sufría por la hermana con la que creció y a la que amó. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué le sucedió a la joven que estuvo una vez llena de vida y amor - más allá de la obvia pena de ser excluida cuando sus padres en el Reino de Tarok habían dividido todo entre sus cuatro hijos varones. Por qué el ex Gran Rey y la Reina habían excluido a Diana, los cuatro hermanos nunca lo sabrían. Sus padres habían muerto poco después, dejándoles sin explicación.

Devastada, Diana empezó a cambiar de ser la hermana brillante que hacía reír a sus cuatro hermanos y los distraía. Pareció envejecer, volverse cetrina, irritable, e inaccesible. Y entonces, sin previo aviso o discusión, Diana se casó con Diamante, el Rey de Malachad. Malachad, un pequeño reino al sur, siempre fue un enemigo jurado de Tarok.

De todos los reyes que Diana podría haber elegido... pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Y en las dos últimas décadas, todos los de Tarok pagaron las consecuencias.

En los cuatro reinos, no hubo nacimientos durante más de dos décadas. Pero los hermanos de Andrew, Darien, Nicolás y Richard, encontraron a sus compañeras, y por primera vez en muchos años, bebés habían nacido en los Reinos de Corazones, Espadas y Diamantes.

Y ahora era el turno de Andrew para encontrar a su pareja.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara, mientras buscaba la imagen de su futura reina. A diferencia de sus hermanos que se habían mostrado reacios a asumir a una compañera de otro mundo, Andrew disfrutaba de la oportunidad. Se había cansado de las mujeres de su corte, y si decía la verdad, disfrutó viendo sus hermanos domar a sus compañeras... o en algunos casos ser algo así como domesticados ellos mismos.

Con el pensamiento de su hermano uniéndose a Rei, Andrew reflexivamente se tapó los testículos con la mano. En efecto, ella no era una mujer con la que uno se quisiera cruzar en el camino.

Un viento de finales de primavera acarició el pelo de Andrew por su espalda mientras miraba una _anlia_ preñada mordisqueando las hojas azules del árbol _ach'tok_. Las ciervo hembras sólo comían el _ch'tok_ cuando llevaba a sus hijos, proporcionando nutrientes especiales a sus crías por nacer.

"Majestad". La voz musical de Luna llamó su atención y se volvió para mirar a la hechicera de ojos Azules y pelo negro. Su vestido negro se aferraba a su figura curvilínea, con el viento moldeando el material a su cuerpo. Sus pezones presionaron la tela y pudo ver el contorno de la coyuntura de sus muslos.

El pene de Andrew se agitó y se imaginó tomando la hechicera una y otra vez. Había compartido a menudo placeres con Luna en los muchos años que la conoció.

Le dio una sonrisa seductora. "Estoy lista para ti ahora."

Asintió a la leal hechicera. "Me reuniré contigo en breve."

"Sí, Majestad." Luna se inclinó. El colgante del trébol en su cuello colgaba contra su garganta mientras se levantaba de su reverencia.

Andrew la vio alejarse, con sus pies desnudos en silencio contra la hierba suave mientras ella regresaba al palacio. Desapareció detrás de los muros abiertos que se mezclaban con los verdes de la ladera y el musgo de los árboles.

Su sangre se calentó mientras se imaginó que su futura pareja podría ser similar y flexionó sus músculos con la idea de elegirla finalmente. Se dirigió al palacio con propósito en sus pasos.

Entró en su palacio, con las pisadas de sus botas resonando por el pasillo. El sol se derramaba en el palacio por innumerables ventanas, por lo que se veía amplio y bien iluminado, a diferencia de la mansión de su hermano Richard oscura y sombría.

Aunque desde que Amy se había convertido en la reina de diamantes, el Reino de Diamantes parecía mucho menos lóbrego. Su presencia trajo amor, luz y alegría a la vida de Richard y a las vidas de sus súbditos.

Andrew se dirigió por el pasillo ancho, y cuando entró en las cámaras alumbradas por las velas de Luna, encontró a la hechicera en los brazos de Yaten, señor de la Ciudad Esmeralda del clan lobo de las montañas. Yaten era camarada de Andrew, casi como un hermano, y los dos a menudo habían compartido mujeres, incluida a la hechicera. La bata de Luna estaba abierta, con sus exuberantes pechos expuestos y Yaten tiraba del trébol que colgaba de sus pezones perforados. La estaba besando con un largo y lento beso que Andrew sabía que Luna estaría disfrutando.

"Yaten", dijo Andrew al hombre con el torso desnudo mientras se movía hacia el _a'bin_ de la hechicera. "Veo que has regresado para probar la belleza de mis tesoros".

Luna se rió suavemente y Yaten dio un gruñido de lobo. "Espero convencer a esta señora encantadora para unirse a la manada cuando haya completado sus deberes contigo."

"Pero soy una were-tigre", dijo mientras tomaba la erección de Yaten, a través de sus pantalones de cuero. "¿Por qué querría unirme a un grupo de hombres lobo?"

Yaten movió una mano por el vientre a su monte de Venus, y deslizó un dedo en sus pliegues, lo que la hizo jadear.

"Siempre tendrás un hogar con mi gente," dijo. "Nunca te pasaría de un hombre a otro como una pertenencia. Tendrás la opción de ir a la cama con cualquier hombre que desees, y será tu compañero de por vida si así lo deseas."

Una mirada pasó a través de las facciones de Luna, tal vez una de añoranza y pena, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por una expresión de éxtasis mientras Yaten comenzaba a succionar uno de sus pezones, con su lengua rodeando el colgante del pezón.

El pene de Andrew se endureció al ver a los dos amantes, mientras levantaba la mano muy por encima de las cartas restantes en el a'bin. La carta brillaba y vibraba contra la superficie plana. "Yaten tiene razón, Luna", dijo Andrew mientras llegaba a la carta. "Cuando tus deberes aquí se hayan completado, puedes irte." La carta saltó en su mano cuando se volvió de nuevo a la hechicera, y añadió, "Pero siempre tendrás un hogar en mi Reino."

"Gracias, Majestad." la voz de Luna era como un susurro mientras trabajaba en el cierre de los pantalones de Yaten.

Andrew volteó la carta. Su pene se tensó contra sus calzones y un ronroneo sordo subió a su garganta a la vista de la hermosa mujer que iba a ser su reina. Era hermosa, con cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos Verdes como las plumosas hojas de los árboles _ch'tok_. A pesar que tenía el porte de una guerrera, Andrew sintió que su corazón estaba herido y sus ojos tenían un toque de viejas heridas.

_Lita_, el nombre le llegó como un susurro en el viento, y parecía que sonar como ah-why1. _Sí, su nombre es Lita._

Los sonidos de alguien haciendo el amor llegaron a los oídos de Andrew y se volvió para ver a Yaten echado sobre su espalda, todavía con sus pantalones, y a Luna montando su pene.

Andrew sintió la necesidad de correrse, tan intensa como el deseo por su futura reina. Se dirigió a donde la pareja estaba follando, se arrodilló detrás de Luna, y se desabrochó el pantalón. Con su magia convocó un puñado de gel con aroma de sándalo y cubrió su pene con él antes de meterse en el trasero apretado de Luna.

Ella gimió cuando él y Yaten la follaron y Andrew no pudo dejar de imaginar que era su futura reina a la que estaba penetrando. Agarró la cadera Luna con una mano y levantó la carta con la otra para poder ver la cara de Lita.

Sí, iba a disfrutar entrando en su centro caliente y llevarla al orgasmo. ¿Aceptaría la dominación fácilmente, como Serena de Darien? ¿Tendría la indecisión y el calor de Amy de Diamantes? ¿O requeriría de un compromiso como la cada vez más ardiente Rei de Nicolás?

El cuerpo de Luna tembló con su orgasmo y dio jadeos sollozantes de placer con cada sacudida de su cuerpo. Yaten gruñó y se empujó duro, y Andrew supo que el hombre lobo había derramado su semilla en la hechicera.

Andrew siguió bombeando dentro y fuera del trasero de Luna, con la imagen de Lita cada vez más fuerte hasta que estuvo casi seguro de que era a ella a quien estaba follando. Con el rugido de un tigre de Andrew, se corrió como nunca había llegado al clímax antes.

La cara de la carta nunca abandonó su mente, en ese momento, o en los momentos que siguieron.

Listo, indeciso, ardiente, o cualquier otra cosa intermedia, Andrew estaba preparado para su compañera. Se sentía seguro de poder ganarla, con la esperanza de que podía darle su amor, y hacerla sanar del dolor que vio en sus ojos.

"Ya voy, mi dulzura," gruñó él, todavía sintiendo el calor de su fantasía. "Prepárate".

**Continuara…**

**El autor juega con la pronunciación de Lita y ah-why (ah-por qué)**

1


	2. Chapter 2

**Rey de Tréboles**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Tréboles o en ingles que es King of Clubs de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Leer por favor:**

**Esta historia trata de un mundo erótico del BDSM (casi igual como Alicia en el país de las maravillas), donde los hombres son bellos como un Adonis y les gusta hacer su volunta con sus sumisas, tiene material muy grafico y abra mucho sexo, como también castigos implicados si desobedeces sus órdenes y levantas la mirada.**

**PD: ya están advertidas, no continúen la historia si no soportan tanto sexo entre un Domen/sub. De resto disfruten y esperamos sus Review saludos mis niñas.**

**Argumento**

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando sólo era una adolescente recién salida del instituto sin ninguna experiencia, Lita Steele se casó con un hombre brutal. Y una vez que consiguió escapar de él se juró a si misma que nunca más se sometería a ningún otro hombre. Ahora dirige una exitosa empresa y es conocida por su arduo trabajo y por tener unos ovarios de hierro. Y en su vida secreta como Dominatrix, se la conoce como Ama.

Pero cuando Andrew, el Rey de Tréboles, lleva a Lita a su mágico mundo, el muy apuesto y musculoso granuja consigue lo que nadie había logrado y Lita se da cuenta de que ser la compañera sumisa de un Rey tiene unas cuantas ventajas... aunque no cree que pueda olvidarse lo suficiente de su pasado como para poder tener un futuro, junto a un hombre tan dominante.

Pero el Rey Andrew está decidido a mostrarle a Lita que ella le pertenece... y que hará cualquier cosa con tal de hacer de ella su Reina de Tréboles.

_**Capítulo 1**_

Lita Steele caminaba por su piso, con sus talones hundiéndose en la profunda y exuberante moqueta color burdeos. Prefería no usar sostén y el material de seda de la blusa raspaba sus pezones, lo que los tensaban hambrientos. Su falda corta rozaba la parte superior de sus muslos y la estrella de su ombligo se movía contra su vientre plano.

El piso olía a jabón para alfombra, limpiador de pino, y pintura fresca. Estaba sin muebles, todos estaban puestos en un almacén.

Debido a que esta noche _ellos_ vendrían por ella.

Lita envolvió sus dedos más firmemente alrededor del mango de su látigo de cuero y chasqueo la larga cinta de piel, el crujido sonó fuerte y satisfactorio. Pasó exactamente un año desde que Amy desapareció, dos desde que lo hizo Rei, y tres desde el día en que Serena desapareció.

Sin lugar a dudas Lita sabía que ella era la siguiente.

"Que vengan", murmuró y agitó su látigo de nuevo. No sabía quién se llevó a sus sobrinas, pero los que hubieran sido, tendrían que pagar muy caro si las chicas habían recibido algún daño.

Después que Amy desapareció, Lita pasó el año preparándose para el día de hoy. Lo primero que hizo fue poner todas las pertenencias de Amy en una bodega con las posesiones de Rei y Serena. Después, gradualmente a lo largo del año, Lita vendió su agencia de publicidad, junto con todas sus acciones, su piso, y su Mercedes SL600. Cada centavo que Lita poseía, un total de más de cinco millones de dólares, estaban en una cuenta destinada a un refugio para mujeres víctimas de violencia doméstica. Si Lita no regresaba en un período de tiempo especificado, los fondos irían al refugio. Los bienes y pertenencias de sus sobrinas dejarían la bodega y serían dadas a la misma institución.

Lita hizo una pausa en su paseo y se movió a la ventana que se extendía a los dos lados de la gran sala de estar. Su vista de San Francisco era magnífica, y esta noche no era la excepción. Las luces de la ciudad brillaban en la oscuridad y también lo hacían las luces del Puente Golden Gate. Sin duda extrañaría esa vista, donde quiera que fuera a ir, pero extrañaba más a sus sobrinas. Un dolor constante había fijado su residencia en su corazón y alma, y o descansaría hasta que encontrara a Amy, Serena, y Rei.

Lita sólo era unos años mayor que sus sobrinas, siendo su tía por matrimonio. Hacía mucho tiempo se había casado con el tío de las chicas, John Steele— y el bastardo casi la había matado.

Un nudo duro y frío se amplió en el intestino de Lita como hacía cada vez que pensaba en el imbécil. Fue joven, inocente y estaba en la escuela secundaria cuando conoció a John. La cortejó con su encanto y regalos caros, y la había seducido en su cama.

Lita pasó la correa de cuero de su látigo sobre su mano mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían de nuevo a ese horrible tiempo de su vida y su triunfo al conseguir una nueva vida para ella.

Una vez que escapó del hijo de puta, se prometió que ningún hombre podría dominarla otra vez.

Lita levantó la barbilla, ya no veía las luces de la ciudad, sino la luz de su pasado.

Con su inteligencia y entereza, Lita había trabajado rápidamente para llegar a la cima de su profesión en el negocio de la publicidad. Con el tiempo empezó su propia empresa, y no pasó mucho antes que se acercaran las cuentas más grandes hasta que su agencia fue una de las firmas principales de publicidad en el estado de California. Ella llegó a ser conocida como una destructora, la mujer con los ovarios de hierro. No aceptaba ninguna mierda de los hombres, y su personal estaba constituido casi exclusivamente por mujeres.

También comenzó un amplio programa de formación en el refugio de violencia doméstica. Con el apoyo financiero de Lita, el centro le enseñaba a las mujeres las habilidades necesarias para incorporarse al mercado laboral. Con frecuencia Lita contrataba mujeres del refugio para posiciones tales como recepcionista o secretaria.

Gradualmente, a medida que aprendían las habilidades de los puestos, muchas de las mujeres recibían formación en tareas más exigentes y se abrían camino en la agencia de publicidad.

Lita se movió y sacudió ligeramente su látigo, lo que le permitió enrollarse como una caricia sensual alrededor de sus piernas desnudas y las tiras de cuero de sus tacones que envolvían sus tobillos y pantorrillas. Pero había otra cara de su vida que nadie conocía excepto su sobrina Amy.

Casi todas las noches, Lita dejaba sus preocupaciones diarias y entraba en el mundo BDSM como Dominatrix.

Lita trataba bien a los sumisos, asegurándose de que disfrutaran el juego erótico, y siempre mantenía relaciones seguras, sensatas y consensuadas. Había elegido convertirse en Domme simplemente porque se hizo esa promesa a sí misma... que ningún hombre podría dominarla otra vez.

Sin embargo, algo faltaba. No podía poner su dedo en la llaga, pero no se sentía completa en su papel de Domme. Los sentimientos confusos le hacían sentir un infierno porque nunca se había sentido confundida antes. Lita sabía lo que quería en la vida e iba tras ello como en venganza. Así que ¿por qué no era su papel como Domme totalmente satisfactorio?

_Como si fuera yo la que quisiera ser atada y estar a merced de un Dom. _

Se encogió de hombros y alejó el errante pensamiento. _¿Qué diablos me pasa?_

Lita se alejó de la ventana, con una sensación de ser arrollada por su melancolía. Era conocida como una apisonador y esos sentimientos de confusión la estaban fastidiando. Sin embargo, mientras pensaba más y más en su rol como Domme, y la falta de sus sobrinas, se sintió tanto enojada como melancólica... y deprimida.

Lita chasqueó su látigo en la habitación vacía, con el crack de cuero discordante devolviéndola a su papel. Ella se haría cargo y dejaría que los hijos de puta que robaron a sus sobrinas supieran quién era el jefe.

¿Cuándo llegarían los hijos de puta? Se preguntó mientras miraba la puerta principal. Eran mucho después de las diez y sólo dos horas faltaban para la medianoche y luego el aniversario de las desapariciones de todas sus sobrinas habría pasado.

Lita frunció el ceño a la señorial puerta de caoba_. ¿Podría ser un error? _

No. Ella no permitiría que la duda la hiciera sentir insegura. Todo en sus entrañas le decía que vendrían por ella, también.

Dado que no había ningún mueble que quedara en el piso, Lita se movió a la pared junto a la puerta. Se deslizó por la pared hasta que estuvo sentada en la alfombra de felpa color borgoña y puso su látigo a un lado. La falda corta se le subió hasta la cintura y su tanga apretó su clítoris. Ya hacía días que tuvo una follada y, por alguna razón, la última no fue tan satisfactoria como había esperado.

Una fantasía salvaje pasó por su mente mientras tenía sexo con su sub. La fantasía de un hombre poderoso que la montaba, con su miembro llenado su vagina mientras que otro hombre movía su pene en su trasero. Y sin embargo, había un tercero de la tenía sujeta por los cabellos y la obligaba a chuparle el pene. Ella estaba totalmente a su merced, mientras los tres hombres la follaban.

Con el recuerdo de la fantasía, Lita no pudo evitar mover una mano hasta su vagina. Mientras visualizaba la escena de nuevo, hizo a un lado su tanga y sus dedos llegaron a su clítoris. Con su mano libre empujó la blusa por encima de sus erectos pechos, dejando al descubierto sus pezones al aire fresco del piso. Comenzó con pequeños círculos alrededor de su clítoris entonces, empujando un dedo en su vagina, y luego extendiendo sus jugos por sus pliegues. Contra su voluntad, se encontró de nuevo en la fantasía de los tres hombres. Esta vez uno de los hombres estaba comiendo su vagina mientras que el otro la besaba, y el tercero chupaba sus pezones.

El pensamiento de tres hombres magníficos centrados en su placer, y ella a su vez complaciéndolos, envió a Lita a la órbita. Su orgasmo fue duro y rápido y la hizo gemir mientras ondulación tras ondulación de su clímax continuaba fluyendo a través de ella hasta que se corrió por segunda vez.

Después de que ella movió la mano de su tanga y se arregló la ropa un poco, Lita se relajó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Se llevó los dedos a la nariz y se olió a sí misma, preguntándose cómo sería oler la corrida de tres hombres a la vez.

_¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy fantaseando con hombres dominantes? Debería estar pensando en los hombres que he dominado. _

Pero los hombres seguían persiguiéndola. Lita suspiró y se hundió más profundamente en sus pensamientos hasta que se deslizó en un sueño profundo, pero inquietante.

_Un dios rubio de hombre ataba las muñecas de Lita, con una cuerda de oro. Era cómoda, porque la cuerda no la lastimaba o cortaba su carne. Movió sus manos por sus muslos y pantorrillas atando sus tobillos también, con la misma cuerda de oro. Cuando terminó, bajó la cabeza al momento a sus muslos y respiró hondo, con el pelo largo y rubio acariciando su piel. Dio un ronroneo satisfecho, y Lita sintió un cosquilleo en su vagina y sus bragas se mojaron. _

Lita se despertó bruscamente y se encontró en la posición de espaldas a la pared de su piso. Parpadeó sintiéndose extrañamente desorientada y casi como si hubiera sido drogada.

Una luz dorada brillaba en la alfombra del salón, pero a través de las ventanas todavía podía verse la vista nocturna y centelleante de San Francisco. Poco a poco volvió la cabeza y vio que la puerta estaba abierta... y que el sol se derramaba en su casa.

Su corazón latía como loco, y trató de levantarse, sólo para deslizarse por la pared y caer sobre su lado, con la mejilla apoyada en el mango de cuero de su látigo.

Sus manos y tobillos estaban atados, igual que en su sueño.

La respiración de Lita se hizo más fuerte y rápida cuando dio un vistazo a la cuerda de oro alrededor de sus muñecas y luego miró sus tobillos.

Una sombra cayó sobre la alfombra.

La mirada de Lita se disparó a la puerta y vio al dios de oro de sus sueños. Su pálido cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros, su musculoso pecho estaba desnudo y tenía el tatuaje de un trébol en sus magníficos abdominales marcados. Dios mío, sus pantalones de cuero acunaban su impresionante joya de la familia, y a pesar de que estaba atada y a su merced, la vagina de Lita hormigueó.

En lugar de la bronca que había planeado cuando "ellos" vinieran por ella, Lita se encontró absolutamente sin palabras.

El dios dorado flexionó sus músculos mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba ante ella sobre una rodilla.

Sus ojos verdes intensos se centraron en ella y lo olió como a carne calentada por el sol y al aire de las montañas.

Suavemente él rozó la parte posterior de su mano sobre su mejilla, y con una voz que envió escalofríos por su columna, el dios dijo, "He venido por ti."

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rey de Tréboles**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Tréboles o en ingles que es King of Clubs de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Leer por favor:**

**Esta historia trata de un mundo erótico del BDSM (casi igual como Alicia en el país de las maravillas), donde los hombres son bellos como un Adonis y les gusta hacer su volunta con sus sumisas, tiene material muy grafico y abra mucho sexo, como también castigos implicados si desobedeces sus órdenes y levantas la mirada.**

**PD: ya están advertidas, no continúen la historia si no soportan tanto sexo entre un Domen/sub. De resto disfruten y esperamos sus Review saludos mis niñas.**

**Argumento**

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando sólo era una adolescente recién salida del instituto sin ninguna experiencia, Lita Steele se casó con un hombre brutal. Y una vez que consiguió escapar de él se juró a si misma que nunca más se sometería a ningún otro hombre. Ahora dirige una exitosa empresa y es conocida por su arduo trabajo y por tener unos ovarios de hierro. Y en su vida secreta como Dominatrix, se la conoce como Ama.

Pero cuando Andrew, el Rey de Tréboles, lleva a Lita a su mágico mundo, el muy apuesto y musculoso granuja consigue lo que nadie había logrado y Lita se da cuenta de que ser la compañera sumisa de un Rey tiene unas cuantas ventajas... aunque no cree que pueda olvidarse lo suficiente de su pasado como para poder tener un futuro, junto a un hombre tan dominante.

Pero el Rey Andrew está decidido a mostrarle a Lita que ella le pertenece... y que hará cualquier cosa con tal de hacer de ella su Reina de Tréboles.

_**Capítulo 2**_

El Rey Andrew se arrodilló y acarició con su mano la mejilla de la mujer que yacía a su lado, atada con cuerdas doradas. Qué hermosa era, más bella que su imagen en la carta que él había tomado de la _a'bin_. Aún más hermosa que la imagen que tenía en su mente mientras había follado a la hechicera.

_Lita_, se recordó. El nombre de esta belleza era Lita.

Las hebras de cabello castaño de Lita enmarcaban su cara, mientras que el resto de su cabellera se amontonaba en su cabeza con un estilo que encontraba sexy y seductor. Sus ojos eran de hecho verdes, más verdes que los suyos. Y su cuerpo... la perfección con levantados y prominentes pechos mostrando sus pezones través de su blusa hechos para ser chupados.

Continuó su recorrido por sus mejillas mientras su mirada viajaba hacia abajo y sonrió. La mujer tenía muslos hermosos como para deslizarse entre ellos.

Los ojos de Lita se entrecerraron y brillaron con un fuego repentino. En un movimiento tan rápido e inesperado, movió su boca hacia su mano y hundió los dientes en su dedo índice. Un agudo dolor atravesó su mano mientras sus dientes se hundían en su carne hasta el hueso.

Andrew se mantuvo firme y no flaqueó. "No eres una gatita, sino una tigresa." Suspiró, luego le dio una sonrisa rápida a pesar del dolor de su mano. "Después de haber conocido y sufrido el carácter de Rei, debí estar mejor preparado".

La confusión y luego la ira cruzaron las facciones de Lita y mientras soltaba su dedo.

Andrew se limpió la sangre de su mano en sus pantalones mientras Lita lo fulminaba con la mirada. "Si le has hecho daño a Rei o a cualquiera de mis sobrinas ", dijo con más que venganza en la voz," te mataré".

Riendo con el recuerdo de aquel primer encuentro con Rei, Andrew negó con la cabeza. Por lo menos podía reírse al respecto ahora. "No deberías tener miedo por tus familiares, tigresa. Rei es muy capaz de cuidar de sí misma. El día que la conocí, bueno, digamos que se puede decir que no pude caminar en línea recta por varios días."

"Bien". Lita estuvo tentada a reír, pero mantuvo su expresión de enojo. Aquí estaba, tendida a su lado, atada, y sin embargo, a pesar de eso, estaba intrigada por completo por este dios rubio. Le recordaba a un pícaro o a un libertino de una novela histórica de romance.

Salvo que la había atado como un ternero sacrificado en un altar pagano. "Desátame", exigió con toda la furia que pudo y luchó por separar las ataduras de sus muñecas. "Déjame ir, maldita sea."

Sin embargo aún sobre una rodilla, el hombre agarró a Lita por los hombros y la levantó de manera que quedara sentada, con sus muñecas atadas en su regazo. El calor de sus palmas la quemaron a través de su delgada blusa y su aliento en su pecho.

"Soy Andrew, Gobernante del Reino de Tréboles", dijo con voz solemne. "He venido a llevarte a mi mundo".

A pesar de su curiosidad y su inclinación natural hacia la incredulidad, Lita le gruñó, "no me importa si eres el Rey de la mierda. Déjame ir y llévame con mis sobrinas."

El hombre que se llamaba Andrew se rió ante sus palabras. "Te liberaré de tus ataduras. Lo único que te pido es que confíes en mí - y evites paralizarme de la misma manera que tu sobrina lo hizo."

El cuerpo de Lita temblaba de ira mientras agitaba la mano y las cuerdas doradas de sus tobillos y muñecas simplemente desaparecían. Con movimientos lentos y firmes, él masajeó sus tobillos. Por un momento Lita se permitió sentir asombro ante su pequeña proeza de ilusionismo cuando hizo desaparecer las cuerdas.

Pero cuando Andrew comenzó a acercarse a sus muñecas desatadas, Lita entrelazó los dedos y giró las manos hacia arriba, directamente a su rostro. Con un movimiento con la velocidad del rayo, él tomó sus muñecas en una de sus manos grandes, apenas debajo de su mandíbula.

Andrew sonrió mientras la soltaba. "Mi pequeña tigresa."

_Le mostraré lo que es ser una tigresa_.

Lita dio rienda suelta a toda su frustración y enojo por las desapariciones de sus sobrinas. Luchó contra él con todo lo que tenía. A medida que arremetía contra él, se mordió la lengua. Su boca se llenó con el sabor de la sangre, y esto sólo la puso más enojada.

Andrew no podía creer su estupidez al haber liberado a Lita. Tendría que haberla simplemente tirado encima de su hombro y llevarla por el pasadizo a su mundo.

"¡Maldición, mujer!" Él logró agarrar ambas muñecas de Lita y sostenerlas en la alfombra encima de su cabeza. Ella siguió luchando, pero él estaba a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y puso sólo el peso suficiente en sus piernas para evitar que se moviera.

La cara de Lita estaba roja, con sus ojos azules salvajes como la tigresa que era. Él mantuvo sus muñecas cubiertas con una mano y las ganas de besarla se apoderaron de él, de rozar sus labios sobre su frente, de respirar su perfume de almizcle. Quería aliviar sus temores, calmar su furia.

La cara de Andrew se acercó a la de Lita y sus ojos de repente se volvieron borrosos. Las imágenes inundaron su mente... de ser atrapada por su ex-marido, con su aliento caliente y con el olor a alcohol. De estar indefensa debajo de él.

"¡No!" Lita soltó un grito y luchó aún más para liberarse, pero el la sostenía dejándola enteramente indefensa. El miedo reemplazó a la ira y las lágrimas empañaron su visión mientras luchaba. No dejaría que la hirieran otra vez. ¡Nunca más!

Desde la distancia, oyó una voz masculina hablándole con una ternura con la que nunca había oído hablar a antes un hombre. "Lo siento, Lita." Su tono estaba lleno de pesar. "No debería haber tratado de darte un beso. Por favor, perdóname".

Poco a poco su visión se aclaró y en lugar de la bestia inmunda que la había embrutecido, vio al dios dorado.

Todavía sujetaba sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza con una mano y con la otra cuidadosamente quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. Poco a poco su cuerpo se relajó, su respiración dejó de ser agitada, sus músculos estaban doloridos como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Maldita sea, no había llorado en años... desde que escapó de John Steele y creo una nueva vida para ella. Su respiración seguía siendo entrecortada y su corazón latía en su garganta, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido la cordura tan completamente en ese momento?

"El pasadizo se cerrará pronto, mi tigresa." Andrew recorrió su pulgar por sus labios y le dio una suave sonrisa. "Si no nos vamos ahora quedaremos atrapados en este mundo y pasará un año más de tu tiempo antes de que veas a tus seres queridos, o conozcas mi pueblo."

Lita se aclaró la garganta. "Oh."

La mirada de Andrew sostuvo la de ella. "¿Quieres venir conmigo si te suelto?"

Eso era lo que ella había preparado todo el año, y estaba luchando como una loca. Se mordió el interior del labio y asintió. "Iré contigo mientras me prometas que veré a mi familia."

Andrew soltó su agarre sobre ella y tomó su látigo de cuero, mientras se ponía de pie. "Tienes mi palabra." Le extendió su mano libre. "Ven. El pasadizo se está cerrando".

Lita seguía temblando mientras tomaba su mano. El sol que se había derramado a través de su puerta antes, estaba turbio ahora, como si estuviese envuelto por nubes de tormenta. Andrew la atrajo hacia la luz con una sacudida, y ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Su corazón latía con miedo y esperanza.

Se sumergió en la oscuridad y Lita sintió como si estuvieran cayendo a través de algo espeso. Pegajoso y viscoso, como ollas de pegamento como el que había usado en el jardín de infancia hacía tantos años. La sensación se aferraba a su cara y manos, su vientre descubierto y piernas.

Y luego estuvieron libres de la sustancia viscosa y cayeron en un sol luminoso y a un mundo verde brillante. Andrew la sostuvo con él cuando aterrizaron con un _whump_. Rodó sobre su espalda en una cama de hierba suave, Lita se acunó cerca de su pecho, encima de él. Se encontró cara a cara, pecho a pecho... pene erecto contra montículo.

El calor enrojeció su cara mientras miraba hacia su posible secuestrador. La sensación pegajosa de la ruta de acceso o lo que sea que fuera desapareció, y ahora sólo sentía un ligero viento acariciando sus mejillas y a Andrew entre sus piernas. Sus pantalones de cuero se sentían suaves como mantequilla sobre la piel de sus muslos y su tanga tiraba contra su clítoris de manera que la enloquecía de necesidad.

"Y esta es la posición que prefiero", dijo ella con una sonrisa que salió de la nada.

Andrew se rió, y con un rápido movimiento se volvió para que Lita estuviera a su lado en la hierba, con la pierna conectada por encima de su muslo, y todavía frente a frente. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, pero esta vez no vio la ira o el miedo en sus azules profundidades.

"Por ahora empezaremos en igualdad de condiciones." Andrew sonrió ante la sorpresa de su expresión. "Pero ahora sabrás que soy tu rey, y pronto desearás someterte a mí en todos sentidos."

"No tengo rey." Ella sacudió la cabeza, con la hierba acariciando su mejilla y labios. "Soy una Domme. Los hombres se someten a mí."

Él se rió de nuevo y pasó un dedo por su impertinente nariz. "Ya verás, mi pequeña tigresa."

Lita se levantó sobre un codo para quedarse mirando a Andrew. Era hermoso y pura masculinidad. Ni siquiera lo conocía y ya lo deseaba como a ningún hombre que alguna conoció. Un hombre que podría cumplir sus fantasías secretas que nunca había compartido con nadie... que había mantenido bien ocultas de todos, excepto de sí misma. Incluso entonces había tratado de poner distancia, de fingir que no existían. Si admitía lo mucho que deseaba hacerlas realidad, ¿Podría olvidar su pasado y permitirse ser controlada por un hombre?

Su látigo estaba tendido en la hierba junto a Andrew, lo agarró por el mango, y se puso de pie. Lita tenía la tentación de mostrarle al hombre que tan bien sabía usarlo, pero sólo si practicaban un seguro, sano, y consensual BDSM. Sin duda, este hombre no consentiría en ser azotado. Era un Dom al derecho y al revés.

En una demostración de poder masculino, el dios dorado se puso de pie. Señor, sus músculos ondulaban y se flexionaban con poder. Los pezones de Lita se tensaron y su vagina se puso aún más húmeda. Él era más grande, más grueso, y probablemente el hombre más bien dotado que tuvo el placer de conocer, si el tamaño de su paquete detrás de sus pantalones de cuero eran alguna indicación. Cada pensamiento razonable, desde que conoció a Andrew desapareció y todo lo que supo era que lo deseaba.

_Maldición. _

Con cada movimiento musculoso que hacía, ella sabía que podía aplastarla si quisiera, que podría hacerle daño de muchas maneras. ¿Por qué entonces se sentía segura con él? ¿Sería por el hecho de que no la había lastimado en su casa?

Pero cuando se acercó a ella, se puso rígida, recordando de pronto de que estaba secuestrada en este mundo, y que no tenía duda que Amy, Rei, y Serena lo fueron también. _Bueno_, Lita pensó, _en realidad he venido voluntariamente a encontrar a mis sobrinas. Puede ser que hayan sido secuestradas, pero yo no lo fui. _

Andrew le tendió la mano a Lita, esperando que ella confiara en él. Después de un momento de indecisión en sus ojos azules, ella la tomó. Sus dedos se sentían pequeños y frescos en su mano y él pudo sentir la tensión radiando a través de su cuerpo.

"Te enseñaré mi reino", dijo mientras la llevaba lejos de donde habían aterrizado en el césped. Estaba orgulloso de sus tierras y de su gente, y esperaba que estuviera complacida con lo que vería.

Lita estuvo tan concentrada en el hombre que no había notado siquiera su entorno. Lo miró con asombro mientras la luz del sol brillaba a través de nubes de color azul-verde y se derramaba en árboles con hojas plumosas azules, y otras con encaje de hojas verdes y, sin embargo otras con flores de colores. Delante de ellos había una cascada de blancas flores corriendo por la ladera. Si no se equivocaba, serían cerezos en flor. Innumerables flores de formas inusuales estaban como puntos en la ladera cubierta de hierba con explosiones de colores naranja, rosa, rojo, azul, y púrpura. Su dulce perfume se mezclaba con el olor a tierra y el aroma cálido del hombre a su lado. Sus pasos eran silenciosos mientras caminaban por la colina cubierta de hierba.

En la distancia podía ver una pequeña ciudad o un pueblo con gente e industria. Más cerca vio un edificio grande que le recordó un palacio egipcio, a pesar de que las paredes eran de un color verdoso-amarillento. Era como si el edificio estuviera camuflado para mezclarse con los árboles circundantes, con las flores, y con la ladera cubierta de hierba.

Andrew le apretó la mano, llevándola de vuelta al presente. Lo miró y sonrió, con una linda sonrisa juvenil que hizo que su corazón se derritiera. Maldita sea, se suponía que patearía su trasero y lo llamaría por muchos y feos nombres. En cambio, estaba embelesada por ese hombre como si fuera una estudiante obsesionada con un flechazo por el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

"Ah..." Lita se aclaró la garganta y se detuvieron. Ella intentó volver a su actitud de "Soy la reina del universo" que mantenía en el mundo corporativo. "¿Dónde diablos están Amy, Rei, y Serena?"

Él se quedó pensativo por un momento, como tratando de determinar la cantidad de lo le diría. Cuando habló, fue en un tono claro y conciso. "Serena se unió a mi hermano Darien y ahora es la Gran Reina Tarok y la Reina de Corazones." La mandíbula de Lita cayó, pero Andrew continuó, "Rei es la esposa de mi hermano Nicolás, y es la Reina de Espadas".

En ese punto Lita estaba dispuesta a utilizar el látigo que seguía sosteniendo. Tenía que estar mintiendo. Sin embargo, Andrew continuo diciendo, "Amy se ha juntado con mi hermano Richard, y es la Reina de Diamantes." Él sonrió. "A pesar de que su gata Abra piensa que _él_ gobierna el Reino de Diamantes".

Lita quitó la mano de Andrew y se apartó de él por si su trastorno era contagioso. "Estás malditamente loco, no." No era una pregunta – estaba segura que estaba loco. Bueno, casi segura. "¿Qué son? ¿Una baraja de cartas?"

Andrew le dio esa sonrisa de niño que le hizo temblar el estómago como a una colegiala. "Mis padres dividieron el Reino de Tarok en cuatro reinos separados antes de morir." Hizo un gesto a las tierras como si abarcara todo lo que los rodeaba. "Mi madre era vidente. Le encantaba jugar a las cartas, y optó por nombrar los Reinos con cada una de las marcas de una baraja de cartas. El Reino de Tarok lleva el nombre de otro juego que disfrutaba."

Lita hizo un gesto a su abdomen. "¿Y el tatuaje en tu estómago?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Una vez que los reinos fueron divididos, mi madre insistió en que cada uno de nosotros nos tatuáramos el nombre. Ella era artista, igual que tu Amy".

Sin darse cuenta conscientemente, Lita se acercó a Andrew, con la preocupación apretando su corazón. "Ella está bien, ¿no? Amy fue siempre mucho más gentil que Serena, y especialmente que Rei, y podría salir herida más fácilmente. Por favor, dime que está feliz aquí".

Esta vez la mirada de Andrew fue seria mientras asentía y tomaba a Lita por los hombros. "Amy es realmente una bendición para Tarok, y especialmente para el Reino de Diamantes. Es muy querida por todos, al igual que Rei y Serena."

Lita tuvo ganas de llorar de alivio, pero ¿cómo podría saber si Andrew estaba diciendo la verdad?

"Quiero besarte", dijo Andrew con voz profunda, ronca, que la hizo estremecer. "¿Puedo?"

El hecho de que le preguntara, que reconociera su temor de ser tomada contra su voluntad, derritió el corazón de Lita aún más. Ella puso la palma de su mano en su pecho suave pero duro como roca y se apretó contra él mientras susurraba, "Sí."

Andrew le dio su sonrisa pícara que la hacía querer desmayarse, como una heroína de novelas románticas. Cerró los ojos cuando él bajó la cara y rozó sus labios sobre los de ella. Lita esperaba más, pero él no llevó el beso más allá.

Abrió los ojos y vio sólo ternura en su expresión. Lita Steele siempre tomaba lo que deseaba de la vida, y ahora deseaba un verdadero beso de este hombre. Movió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y bajó su cara encontrarse con la de él.

Lita movió sus labios sobre él y con cuidado él le devolvió el beso. Pero a medida que exigió más de él, su beso encontró la misma intensidad que ella. Él gimió y movió las manos a sus hombros, bajando los brazos hasta sus caderas y presionándola con fuerza sobre su erección. Era tan alto y, obviamente, su pene tan grande que lo sintió en su ombligo, con su erección apretando su colgante en forma de estrella en su carne, lo que la hizo sentir una sensación de dolor y placer.

Andrew empujó su lengua a su boca, exigente, insistente, como si ya no pudiera controlar su deseo por ella. Lita se entregó a probarlo, olerlo, tocar su duro cuerpo contra el suyo, el calor de su carne quemándole a través de su ropa. Este hombre sería el tipo de amante que había soñado en sus fantasías secretas. El hombre que podría atarla y hacerle cosas que solamente había imaginado, o cosas que hizo con sus sub.

Con este hombre, podría ser sumisa. Y estaría a salvo.

_Pero, ¿cómo puedo saberlo con certeza? _

Lita rompió el beso y se apartó de Andrew. Mientras sus ojos azules miraban los de él, el viejo miedo y la ira que habían estado en su corazón y alma mucho tiempo volvieron a ella, gracias a ese bastardo de su ex-marido.

¿Podría renunciar al control? ¿Podía permitir a Andrew ponerla en una posición donde estuviera indefensa y a su merced?

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rey de Tréboles**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Tréboles o en ingles que es King of Clubs de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Leer por favor:**

**Esta historia trata de un mundo erótico del BDSM (casi igual como Alicia en el país de las maravillas), donde los hombres son bellos como un Adonis y les gusta hacer su volunta con sus sumisas, tiene material muy grafico y abra mucho sexo, como también castigos implicados si desobedeces sus órdenes y levantas la mirada.**

**PD: ya están advertidas, no continúen la historia si no soportan tanto sexo entre un Domen/sub. De resto disfruten y esperamos sus Review saludos mis niñas.**

**Argumento**

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando sólo era una adolescente recién salida del instituto sin ninguna experiencia, Lita Steele se casó con un hombre brutal. Y una vez que consiguió escapar de él se juró a si misma que nunca más se sometería a ningún otro hombre. Ahora dirige una exitosa empresa y es conocida por su arduo trabajo y por tener unos ovarios de hierro. Y en su vida secreta como Dominatrix, se la conoce como Ama.

Pero cuando Andrew, el Rey de Tréboles, lleva a Lita a su mágico mundo, el muy apuesto y musculoso granuja consigue lo que nadie había logrado y Lita se da cuenta de que ser la compañera sumisa de un Rey tiene unas cuantas ventajas... aunque no cree que pueda olvidarse lo suficiente de su pasado como para poder tener un futuro, junto a un hombre tan dominante.

Pero el Rey Andrew está decidido a mostrarle a Lita que ella le pertenece... y que hará cualquier cosa con tal de hacer de ella su Reina de Tréboles.

_**Capítulo 3**_

Andrew sintió el cambio en Lita y supo que luchaba contra la idea de entregarse a él. Lo deseaba, de eso estaba seguro. Podía verlo en sus expresivos ojos azules, podía olerlo por el aroma de su excitación, podía ver sus pezones erectos empujando contra su ropa.

Estaba en su carácter dominar y estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres sumisas. Pero Lita era diferente. Desde el principio, cuando la vio por primera vez sus ojos heridos en la carta de juego mágico, supo que había un dolor profundo que superar antes de que ella pudiera confiar totalmente en él. La única manera de romper sus barreras sería dominarla por completo, tenerla a su vez entregándole su confianza, su fe y su control a él. Sólo entonces podría permitirse a sí misma el amor que su corazón deseaba... y el placer.

No tenía duda de que si Lita lo admitía o no, dentro de su ser anhelaba la dominación. Él lo sentía en lo más profundo de su alma.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de rechazar sus avances, o lamentar los suyos propios, Andrew tomó la mano de Lita y suavemente tiró de ella para bajar la colina hacia su palacio. Se encontraba mucho más abajo, con tonos suaves en sus paredes que brillaban por la luz del sol de finales de la primavera.

Ella le permitió esa ventaja, pero a medida que caminaban le preguntó: "¿Están mis sobrinas aquí? Quiero verlas ahora."

"Están cada una en sus respectivos reinos." Él miró hacia abajo y vio su frustración y decepción en su expresión. "Enviaré el aviso de que has llegado."

Andrew mantuvo su tono de voz, incluso, con la esperanza de que aceptaría lo que tenía que decir a continuación. "Los miembros de tu familia te han estado esperando, pero les llevará tiempo prepararse para el viaje. Los reyes y reinas tendrán que manejar los asuntos de sus reinos y necesitarán tiempo para viajar hasta aquí. Estoy bastante seguro de que querrán traer a sus hijos."

Lita se detuvo bruscamente, sacudiendo la mano de Andrew, haciéndolo que se detuviera, también. Su cabeza nadaba con lo que él acababa de decir. Mierda, ¿cómo podría él simplemente soltarle eso como si no fuera nada del otro mundo?

"¿Hijos?", Chilló mientras hablaba y sólo pudo mirarlo con incredulidad.

Él sonrió, pero esta vez ella quiso babear. "Entre los tres Reyes y Reinas, tienen muchos cachorros", dijo.

Ella parpadeó. "¿Cachorros?"

Sin embargo, Andrew estaba todavía hablando, "Serena y Darien tienen tres pares de gemelos, y Rei y Nicolás tienen trillizos y una nueva hija, y Amy también tiene un cachorro hembra bebé."

Lita soltó la mano de Andrew y cayó al suelo debajo de un árbol de flores cubierto de musgo. La hierba se erizó en su trasero mientras hundía la cara entre las manos, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, mientras trataba de absorber el hecho de que las chicas eran ahora todas unas madres.

_¡Madres! _

A menos que Andrew le estuviera mintiendo.

Ella levantó la cabeza para encontrar que ahora estaba sentado a su lado, estudiándola con una expresión calmada en su hermoso rostro.

"Hablas en serio, ¿no?" Ella empujó el pelo oscuro de su cara y lo miró. "Mis sobrinas son una especie de fábricas de bebés para este mundo".

Con eso Andrew frunció el ceño. "Amy, Rei, y Serena cada una aman a sus compañeros. Eligieron unirse a mis hermanos y cada una de ellas optó tener hijos."

Lita negó, con un mechón de pelo suelto volviendo a caer en su cara. "Serena y Amy tal vez, pero Rei es demasiado como yo, demasiado concentrada en impulsar su carrera para querer tener hijos."

El ceño de Andrew se profundizó. "¿Tú no deseas tener hijos?"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Lita levantó las manos. "Mírame. Estoy en los treinta, establezco mis términos, y no quiero tener hijos que acaben teniendo una madre vieja cuando crezcan."

La esquina de la boca de Andrew se curvó. "No eres más que una jovencita en comparación con la gente de mi mundo. Yo tengo más de doscientos años de tu Tierra."

Todo era demasiado. Lita se echó de espaldas en la hierba, con los brazos encima de ella. Tenía la cabeza realmente dando vueltas ahora. Levantó la vista hacia el árbol y a las nubes de color verdoso viéndose a escondidas a través del encaje de las hojas. "No puedo soportar esto", murmuró.

La ingle de Andrew se tensó mientras estudiaba a su futura reina. Cuando Lita se recostó en la hierba, levantó su túnica y expuso la parte inferior de sus regordetes pechos y la falda se le subió a la parte superior de los muslos, casi mostrando su Quim. Con sus brazos sobre su cabeza, su posición era una de completa sumisión.

Estaba más cerca de rendirse a él de lo que se había dado cuenta. Más cerca incluso de lo que ella se había dado cuenta.

Desde el momento en que se había reunido con Lita, Andrew tuvo la sensación de que su acto de dominio sobre los hombres era simplemente eso, un acto.

Movió una mano y acarició la parte inferior de sus pechos. Lita hizo un sonido audible con su aliento y su mirada azul cielo se volvió hacia él. Sus labios se separaron, y el olor de su excitación se volvió más fuerte. Aunque lentamente la acarició, continuó manteniendo sus ojos fijos en ella. Ella tragó visiblemente mientras arqueaba la espalda, y su expresión le dijo que no podía evitar su reacción a su tacto.

"Andrew", susurró ella, incluso cuando se sintió atraída por su toque, "No sé si estoy lista para esto."

Ligeramente recorrió sus dedos en sus pechos, bajando por su vientre hasta la estrella de plata de su ombligo. Él quería chupar sus pezones luego lamer el camino que su mano había tomado, pero tuvo miedo de moverse demasiado rápido, temía asustarla de nuevo. "Disfrutas del sexo con los hombres, ¿no?" Murmuró.

Ella se estremeció mientras su dedo circulaba su estrella. "Sí... pero nunca tengo sexo con hombres que quieran dominarme."

"Yo te dominaré." Continuó su mano más allá de la estrella y acunó sus caderas. "Con tu confianza y consentimiento. Sólo mediante la sumisión es como te curarás de verdad."

Después de lo que pasó con Andrew - si fueron horas o minutos, le había parecido toda una vida. Ella había experimentado una emoción tras otra: ira, miedo, terror, esperanza, atracción, excitación, deseo de someterse... y un sentimiento de confianza que estaba profundamente en su alma.

Sí, de alguna manera confiaba en él, a pesar de que apenas lo conocía. Infiernos, acababa de conocerlo.

Pero lo deseaba. Desesperadamente.

¿A qué costo, sin embargo?

"Debe ser tu elección someterte a mí." Andrew detuvo su mano en su vientre, justo antes de su montículo. Su rostro estaba serio y su tono solemne mientras lo miraba. "Pero una vez que hagas esa elección, deberás obedecer mis órdenes sin cuestionarlas. La única ocasión posible en que podrás preguntar es si estás asustada por lo que te pida. Esa es también la única vez en que me podrás rechazar".

_Diablos. _

Sin embargo, todo en su alma le estaba diciendo que aprovechara esa oportunidad y corriera el riesgo. Que lo intentara, para ver si tenía a una sumisa adentro... para ver si realmente quería ser dominada, pero no fue capaz de admitirlo en voz alta.

Pero Jesús. Apenas conocía al hombre, se recordó una vez más. Aunque eso no la detuvo antes en los clubes de BDSM en San Francisco. Tenía un implante anticonceptivo en el brazo para no quedar embarazada y había mantenido siempre un suministro de condones a mano. En los clubes tomaba lo que quería de los hombres, cuando quería.

Pero ¿someterse a Andrew?

_Ve por ello,_ su voz interior la urgió. _Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas._

Todo en él la hacía sentirse especial y excitada. No tenía sentido sentirse de esta forma por un hombre que tenía algo que ver con las desapariciones sus sobrinas, un hombre que apenas conocía, un hombre que la llevó a su propio mundo con un propósito... pero le había dado una opción. Y aún más impresionante, se hubiera quedado en su mundo si ella no hubiera venido con él.

El pelo rubio de Andrew se movió con la brisa que agitaba la hierba contra sus mejillas y le acarició el vientre. Ella vio el pelo dorado moverse en su brazo por el viento ligero y los aromas de su almizcle masculino le llegaron. Su palma de la mano la calentaba a través de la falda donde su mano se posó justo encima de su monte. La vagina de Lita estaba húmeda y sus pezones duros y adoloridos debajo de su blusa. Su cuerpo lo deseaba, su mente lo quería, y su instinto le decía que era un buen hombre. Y un hombre hermoso por cierto. Rubio, de ojos azules, construido con un cuerpo de levantador de pesas. Maldita sea, ella podría saltar sobre él en este momento.

Pero ser dominada...

El suelo estaba tan duro debajo de ella, y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Imágenes de estar de espaldas en un piso de madera llenaron su mente. De John Steele de pie sobre ella después de haberla golpeado hasta tirarla.

Las lágrimas ardieron en la parte posterior de los ojos de Lita mientras se apartaba de Andrew y se ponía de pie. El dolor del recuerdo pasó a través de su cabeza, pero ella no derramaría una lágrima más por ese maldito hombre.

_Me lo prometí a mí misma. ¡Me lo prometí! _

Sus tacones se hundieron en la tierra blanda y en la hierba mientras se alejaba de Ty. Caminó hasta que estuvo en la parte más alta de la colina, con vista a un bosque de cerezos en flor blanca. Vio hacia abajo, al ondulante terreno que tenía bajo ella, el lago más allá. Se abrazó a sí misma con sus brazos apretados contra su pecho como si la protegieran de los recuerdos de ese hijo de puta que la había embrutecido hasta que finalmente escapó.

Andrew se levantó mientras miraba a Lita de pie. Un millar de heridas en su corazón marcaban su alma, tan tangibles que las podía sentir en el aire a su alrededor.

_Diablos._ Se maldijo por su estupidez de nuevo. Por haberla impulsado demasiado duro, demasiado rápido. Sus instintos y sentidos le decían que tenía mucho que superar, sin embargo, ondearía su paño rojo delante del toro en celo con fervor.

Lita se situó en la cima de la colina, de espaldas a él y rígida con desafío y dolor. Era tan hermosa, tan orgullosa. A Andrew le dolía el alma por ella, y quería hacer todo lo que pudiera para hacer que sonriera de nuevo. Curar sus heridas y hacerla feliz.

Con el silencio y la gracia propias de su especie, Andrew se movió hasta el lugar en que ella estaba, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, podía sentir su tristeza e ira, podía oler su perfume de orquídeas y almizcle. Cuando la agarró por los hombros con sus grandes manos, Lita se tensó, luego se relajó cuando la apretó contra su pecho. Él deslizó sus manos por sus brazos y luego alrededor de su descubierta cintura y dejó su barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Lo siento tigresa, no debí ir tan rápido." Aspiró el olor de su cabello, sintió que temblaba y suspiraba con sus palabras. "De todo lo que ves delante de ti, yo soy el rey, mi dulzura. Como Rey nunca he tenido que pedir a nadie que se someta. Es simplemente una parte de nuestras vidas, algo que mi gente disfruta."

"Lo entiendo." La voz Lita fue tranquila mientras hablaba. "No me gusta admitir que tengo algún tipo de miedo, pero por favor, comprende que esa es una parte de mí... tengo miedo de someterme a un hombre." Ella dio un suspiro profundo que venía de su alma y después continuó, "Hace mucho tiempo fui abusada físicamente y casi asesinada por mi ex-marido. Juré que nunca dejaría que nadie me dominara de nuevo."

Andrew se puso rígido ante sus palabras, con su rabia superándolo como una tormenta. ¿Cómo se atrevían los hombres a abusar de las mujeres? Y de esta mujer, su tigresa... "Mataré al hijo de puta si todavía vive", gruñó con sus palabras eran casi un rugido. "Una vez que se abra el pasadizo, me llevarás con él y veré que nunca haga daño a otra mujer otra vez."

Lita no podía creer la vehemencia de la declaración de Andrew. Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, puso sus palmas contra su pecho desnudo, y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo. "John no vale la pena. Decidí hace mucho que no iba a perder tiempo ni energía en ese hombre de nuevo."

"Pero mira lo que te ha hecho" Andrew la presionó más cerca de él, con sus manos ahora en su espalda. "Tienes miedo de lo que más deseas. Todavía gobierna en tu futuro debido a la crueldad de tu pasado. Para sobreponerte _debes_ enfrentarte a tus mayores temores."

"Tal vez esa promesa que me hice a mí misma, de no ser controlada por ningún hombre, se ha vuelto inútil." Ella sonrió, con la comisura de sus labios temblando. "Creo que tal vez incluso le da poder a mi ex." Dio un suspiro con el alma estremecida y sacudió la cabeza. "Pero necesito tiempo... tiempo para dejarlo ir todo."

Andrew redujo su entrecejo mientras le daba otro gruñido salvaje. "Una vez que estés curada, una vez que tengas todo lo que deseas, yo me haré cargo del hijo de puta."

Lita se estremeció por la intensidad del gruñido de Andrew. "¿Cómo haces eso de gruñir? No suena como de un hombre... suenas como un león o un tigre."

Él dio un paso atrás, con las manos yendo a su cintura, con el calor de su pecho alejado y dejándola con frío. "Mejor ahora que más tarde," dijo, con una expresión amable.

La cabeza de Lita zumbó y se sintió como si hubiera caído directo en un episodio de una vieja película de hombres lobo mientras miraba fijamente a Andrew - o lo que fue Andrew. Él estaba cambiando, con la boca prolongándose en un hocico, con pelo blanco y negro cubriendo su piel, con una cola cada vez mayor saliendo de su trasero, y sus brazos convirtiéndose en patas mientras bajaban al suelo y se agachaba a cuatro patas. Bigotes brotaron de su rostro, y dio un rugido bajo.

Ella se llevó la mano al pecho. "Eres un tigre."

_Weretigre_, él corrigió en su mente.

Lita se tambaleó hacia atrás. "¡Me has hablado en la cabeza!" No importa que ahora estaba hablando con un maldito tigre.

_Cuando estamos en forma weretigre, tenemos la capacidad de hablar mentalmente._ Se movió hacia ella, como un depredador acechando a su presa, y ella dio un paso atrás. Andrew se detuvo. _No te muevas Lita_, dijo, con su tono de voz urgente.

Antes de que Lita pudiera preguntarle lo que quería decir, uno de sus zapatos de tacón resbaló. Ella se sorprendió demasiado para gritar mientras todo su cuerpo caía al suelo. En el segundo siguiente, comenzó a deslizarse por la ladera.

En un salto, Andrew alcanzó a Lita. La agarró de la blusa con sus dientes de tigre, y la atrapó antes de que cayera más lejos abajo de la colina. Tiró de ella hacia delante para que quedara tendida en la hierba.

Por un momento Lita sólo se quedó allí, con el corazón palpitante, con la sangre corriendo por sus venas y latiéndole la cabeza. Tuvo tanta suerte de que la hubiera atrapado. Que haber caído por la ladera podría haber sido mortal.

El tigre se dejó caer al suelo junto a ella y le lamió la mejilla con su áspera lengua. _Lo siento tigresa. Tuve que haber pensado en el acantilado, a veces soy impulsivo. Es una falta que con trabajo diario espero superar_.

"Me salvaste." Lita se movió quedando sentada al lado de Andrew el tigre, con su corazón aún latiendo con fuerza. "Muy bien, así que un weretigre puede ser útil de vez en cuando."

Él estaba descansando a su lado, y en su vientre estaba el patrón de un trébol negro. Ella extendió la mano y lo acarició y él ronroneo. Era un ronroneo bajo y retumbante que enviaba emoción a través de ella, haciéndole vibrar el cuerpo y latir su clítoris.

"No estoy lista para darte una respuesta, Andrew." Lita deslizó sus dedos por su vientre entonces, se alejó de él. Ella apretó las manos en su regazo mientras decía, "Sobre lo del dominio... y de esto." Hizo un gesto a él. "¿Un weretigre? ¿Estaría sometida a un maldito weretigre?"

Su risa retumbante llenó su pensamiento y reverberó a través de ella como un mini-orgasmo.

Pero luego se transformó de nuevo. Esta vez de tigre a hombre, con el pelo blanco y negro desapareciendo o en algunos casos volviéndose ropa mientras cambiaba de posición y quedaba sentado. Su largo cabello rubio recorría sobre sus hombros, con su sonrisa pícara burlándose de ella mientras se sentaba cerca con un brazo apoyado en su rodilla.

"Yo soy tan hombre como soy weretigre", murmuró mientras tomaba un mechón de su oscuro cabello entre su pulgar e índice. "Y tú definitivamente follarás a este hombre."

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rey de Tréboles**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Tréboles o en ingles que es King of Clubs de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

_**Capítulo 4**_

Después que Andrew ayudó a Lita a quitarse la tierra, hierba y hojas de su ropa, recogió su látigo y la acompañó hasta el palacio. A diferencia de la Lita que tomaba al mundo por asalto, se sentía fuera de su elemento, sin estar segura de qué hacer o cómo actuar. Cuando entraron entre los muros y pasaron a los súbditos del rey que barrían los pasillos, ella y Andrew se encontraron con inclinaciones respetuosas y miradas curiosas.

Igual que Andrew, los hombres llevaban sobre todo pantalones de cuero, algunos con cordones de cuero, camisetas y otros con el torso desnudo. Las mujeres vestían ropas de forma ajustada, y era obvio por sus destacados pezones que no llevaban sostén. Rayos, Lita no veía ninguna línea de bragas tampoco, por lo que probablemente no llevaban ropa interior, tampoco.

La habitación a la que la llevó era extensa y aireada, y absolutamente perfecta. Una cama circular era la pieza central de la sala, y todos los muebles eran redondeados y curvados, y había incluso una biblioteca que abrazaba una de las redondeadas paredes. La madera era brillante y marrón, como de roble, sólo que de un mucho más rico matiz. Las fundas de la sala y los muebles imitaban a las sombras de la ladera. Con cerezos blancos, ricos verdes y rojos intensos. Era como si la habitación en sí fuera de primavera.

Andrew lanzó su látigo sobre la cama y Lita se movió a uno de los grandes ventanales que llevaban a un balcón.

Las ventanas le recordaba su apartamento en San Francisco, sólo que aquí no habían rascacielos desde esa vista. El sol asomaba entre las nubes azul-verdes, las colinas estaban cubiertas de flores, y el animado pueblo se tendía en el valle.

Ella sintió la presencia de Andrew antes de que hablara. "Este es mi reino, y será tuyo también."

A pesar de la arrogancia de su declaración, Lita miró por encima de su hombro y arqueó una ceja. "¿Mi Reinado* (n de t. juego de palabras ella dice Queendom, haciendo alusión al género femenino), querrás decir? Después de todo, soy una Domme".

Él dio una risa baja que salió como un retumbo. Besó la curva de su cuello, lo que la hizo suspirar.

"Te enseñaré que la sumisión satisfacerá tus necesidades más profundas y sanará tu corazón y alma. Entrégate a mí, tigresa. Permíteme domarte."

Andrew la volvió hacia él, mientras le quitaba la blusa por el cuello y mostraba su hombro. Ella contuvo la respiración mientras lamía un camino desde su cuello hasta el fondo de su suave piel. "¿Qué pasa si no quiero ser domesticada?" susurró.

Él levantó la cabeza, con una mirada salvaje en su mirada azul. "Serás mía, Lita. Siempre se te permitirá tomar tus propias decisiones... y tú decidirás ser mi reina."

"Estás tan seguro como un engreído hijo de puta", dijo con una inclinación de cabeza. "Si tomo la decisión de someterme a ti, será sólo para el sexo y nada más. Así que también podría renunciar a lo de ser Reina."

"Ya veremos, mi tigresa." Sonrió, y al momento siguiente, una mujer entró por la puerta abierta sosteniendo un plato lleno de comida.

"Gracias, hechicera", dijo Andrew a la mujer que puso la bandeja sobre una mesa en la esquina de la habitación.

"El placer es mío, Majestad," murmuró la mujer y dio una profunda reverencia. Era hermosa con el pelo negro y ojos color ámbar, con una figura voluptuosa, y un traje negro ceñido.

"La hechicera Luna atenderá tus necesidades y tu baño." Andrew atrapó la mano de Lita y le rozó los labios de la parte posterior en un toque tan ligero que la hizo temblar. "Regresaré mañana."

_Lita bailaba entre las flores de cerezo, girando y girando. Las flores se arremolinaban a su alrededor en un torbellino dulcemente perfumado. Su alma se sentía verdaderamente libre... finalmente libre. _

_Un tigre blanco se unió a Lita, el gato grande rodó en las flores con la misma sensación de alegría. Era como si el gato se hubiera escapado de su jaula y se regodeara con su nueva libertad. _

_La oscuridad se abatió sobre ellos, rápida y repentina. _

_La presencia maligna hizo que el corazón de Lita tronara y su sangre se enfriara como si una lluvia fría corriera por sus venas. _

_El tigre blanco giró alrededor de Lita, con sus ojos brillando en un rojo fiero. La bestia gruñó y fue acechando lentamente hacia Lita... _

"¡No!" Lita iba a sacar su látigo de su lado en el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada y se quedó mirando el techo, con su corazón golpeando y el sueño vivo en su mente. La habitación en la que estaba era oscura salvo la luz de una vela de cera junto a su cama. Se volvió hacia ella y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué habría dejado una vela encendida?

Y entonces todo volvió a ella. Andrew, el palacio, las historias acerca de sus sobrinas y sus hijos, de él siendo un weretigre.

El hielo se deslizó sobre ella y trató de decirse que todo fue un sueño, también. Pero incluso en la penumbra de la luz de las velas podía ver que estaba en un lugar desconocido. La misma habitación en la que Andrew y Luna la habían dejado la noche anterior.

Ella comenzó a salir de la cama y se congeló cuando vio un tigre gigante tendido en el suelo, con sus ojos Verdes centrados en ella.

_Duerme tigresa_, oyó la voz de Andrew, tranquila y relajada en su mente.

Lita revolvió las cubiertas y se las puso sobre la cabeza. "Todo fue un sueño. Sólo un sueño", dijo en voz baja.

Cuando Lita despertó de nuevo, era por la mañana y se dio cuenta por fin que definitivamente no fue un sueño. Estaba en una especie de país de las maravillas, con un hombre hermoso que le decía que iba a ser su reina.

_Sí, claro._ Eso era cuerdo.

Después que una criada le trajera el desayuno y Lita comiera, se vistió y comenzó a caminar por la sala en la que Andrew la había dejado. El sol bañaba la recámara mientras se elevaba sobre las colinas. Una brisa fresca soplaba a través de una ventana abierta, haciendo que sus pezones se pusieran rígidos a través del fino algodón de su blusa.

Había ignorado las túnicas puestas para ella y en su lugar se había puesto su propia ropa de nuevo. Ayer por la noche había lavado su ropa interior y la había colgado para que se secara. La blusa y la falda habían quedado limpias, así que creía que los podría usar hasta que pudiera encontrar algo más adecuado que llevar, como una camisa y unos pantalones. No vestiría túnicas pegadas que mostraran su cuerpo como las otras mujeres lo hacían en ese lugar.

Tal vez los trajes no estaban tan mal, pero sentía la necesidad de tener algún tipo de control de ella misma.

Cuando finalmente se fue a la cama la noche anterior se había preguntado a dónde habría ido Andrew. ¿Y si había dormido con otra mujer? Había un montón de bellezas en ese lugar, que vio cuando la había acompañado por el palacio. Por no hablar de la hechicera que le trajo la cena y había preparado su baño.

Lita frunció el ceño ante los celos que se establecieron en su vientre. Estuvo en bastantes relaciones de una noche con BDSM para tener la atención de menos de un hombre en particular. Nunca se permitía adherirse a una sola persona, y había evitado la intimidad personal. La intimidad sexual era una cosa, pero permitir a un sub conocer algo sobre su vida fuera de los clubes era algo que nunca había permitido. El hecho de que hubiera compartido tanto con Andrew ayer, la ponía nerviosa.

Luego Lita recordó el sueño sobre los cerezos en flor y el tigre blanco y detuvo sus pasos. Andrew estuvo durmiendo junto a su cama en forma de tigre y le había hablado en la mente otra vez.

Algo en su voz la había calmado lo suficiente como para que ella volviera a dormirse..

"¿Estás lista para someterte a mi, tigresa?" La voz profunda de Andrew penetró la puerta.

Lita se volvió para hacer frente a Andrew y ver que estaba aún más increíblemente guapo de lo que recordaba. Una vez más estaba vestido sólo con sus pantalones de cuero y botas con cordones y su largo cabello rubio caía libremente sobre sus hombros. Quería caer de rodillas allí mismo y decirle: "¡Tómame, Amo!"

Y por la mirada arrogante de sus ojos azules, no tenía duda de que podía leer su deseo en sus ojos.

"Necesito ropa adecuada." Hizo un gesto hacia el manto de seda negro que se extendía sobre un baúl de ropa. "Eso no es lo que yo llamo adecuado."

Andrew levantó una ceja. "En el palacio, es lo que usan las mujeres. Y como te comprometiste a ser mi sumisa, usarás lo que yo quiera para ti."

Antes de que pudiera decir algún otro argumento, él le dio esa sonrisa sexy que hizo que su corazón se derritiera un poco más. Él tendió la mano y de repente un par de botas cortas aparecieron en ella. Él se las entregó, y se encontró con que estaban cubiertas con algo suave como piel de oveja, y una vez que se las puso, descubrió que en realidad se veían bien con su corta falda.

"Vamos" dijo mientras tomaba su mano. "Permíteme mostrarte más de mi reino."

Sorprendentemente, Lita se encontró queriendo aprender más sobre este mundo en el que ella y sus sobrinas estaban. A pesar de que aún no había descubierto que todas estuvieran bien, de alguna manera confiaba en que Andrew estuviera diciendo la verdad, que se encontrarían sanas y salvas, que serían felices como madres y esposas.

_Tengo que estar loca_. ¿Desde cuándo confiaba en la palabra de alguien que era un virtual desconocido para ella?

Andrew la llevó por el palacio y luego por un camino sinuoso. El aire olía a sol, a tierra húmeda, a pino fresco, a flores y a otros olores que no pudo identificar.

Llevó a Lita a su pueblo primero, y con su falda y blusa cortas que mostraban su estómago, se sentía muy mal vestida en comparación con las mujeres de la aldea. La mayoría vestían túnicas, aunque muchas también llevaban camisetas y pantalones de cuero. Ella estaba empezando a desear haberse puesto la ropa.

El pueblo era un lugar maravilloso lleno de color, música, risas y magia. Pasó su tiempo absorbiendo el entorno, mientras que Andrew hablaba con sus súbditos y le mostraba las diferentes tiendas.

La gente se inclinaba a su paso, y era evidente por sus movimientos y expresiones que respetaban y querían a su rey.

¿Le estaría mostrando todo esto para impresionarla? Viejas sospechas plagaron a Lita mientras estudiaba al hombre, pero su instinto le decía que no. Él no estaba haciendo un intento por impresionarla.

Estaba simplemente compartiendo lo que significaba algo para él, mostrándole su corazón.

Era casi más de lo que podía soportar, teniendo en cuenta que quería tener todos sus muros interiores firmemente en su lugar.

Mientras hablaba con el Maestro Armero sobre el pedido de las armas que estaba haciendo para él, Lita miró las vistas y sonidos y aromas de la aldea para distraerse. Un cálido olor de pan recién horneado y galletas venía de la panadería y el olor a pescado fresco de la pescadería. Un carro lleno rondaba con frutos oblongos. Detrás de ella estaba una mujer que parecía estar dirigiendo un carro con movimientos de su muñeca, pero no estaba realmente tocándolo.

_Magia. Todo este lugar estaba impulsado por una fuerza que ni siquiera entendía... _

Los ojos de Lita se perdieron de nuevo en Andrew, que de hecho parecía tener una fuerza misteriosa al admirar las hojas del Maestro de espadas. Los músculos de sus brazos sobresalían y ondulaban mientras levantaba un puñal de oro blanco. Los reflejos del sol sobre la hoja eran del mismo color que su cabello. De hecho, nunca vio a un hombre tan hermoso, o tan… elemental. Andrew parecía no tener ningún artificio en él.

_¡Basta! Eso no podía ser verdad. Todos los hombres podían engañar, y cualquier hombre lo haría._ Sacudiendo la cabeza, Lita se forzó a sí misma a volver a la realidad. A cualquiera que esta fuera.

Para el almuerzo comieron en un deli al aire libre, donde la comida aparecía sobre la mesa delante de ellos. Mientras que comían los pasteles rellenos de carne picante, Andrew y Lita hablaron. Él le explicó con más detalle acerca de su mundo y cómo sus sistemas de comercio funcionaban y las especialidades de su reino. Era obvio que estaba orgulloso de su pueblo y de su Reino y Lita se encontró admirándolo aún más, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones de no dejarlo acercarse más.

Después de que terminaron de comer, Andrew llevó a Lita encima de la colina y a la majestuosa caída de las flores de los cerezos. Primero le trajo de nuevo a la memoria su sueño, pero lo alejó, no queriendo arruinar el día sólo porque tuvo una pesadilla.

Caminaron por el bosque, con las flores lloviendo y flotando en el viento como pequeñas ráfagas de nieve. Lita se echó a reír, mientras acariciaban su rostro y aterrizaban en su pelo. Cuando vio a Andrew con el pelo tachonado de flores le dio una risita de colegiala luego apretó la mano sobre su boca.

Andrew sonrió y la tomó en brazos. Sin dudarlo, la besó. Un suave, lento beso que pronto se profundizó hasta que su cabeza le dio vueltas y su cuerpo estaba gritando por el de él. Ella quería que la tomara aquí entre los cerezos en flor, aquí, donde todavía estaban a la vista del palacio, aquí donde podría hacer lo que le pedía.

Ella rompió el beso. "Hablabas en serio..." Lita tragó para luego continuar: "Si me convierto en tu sumisa, y me siento incómoda con cualquier cosa, ¿Te lo podría decir y no me presionarías?"

"Nunca te haría daño, mi dulzura tigresa." Su expresión era sincera y cariñosa. "Como sin duda debes saber, cualquier Dominante responsable se dedica a sí mismo— o ella misma— al cuidado de las necesidades de su sumiso. Mira en tu corazón, en tus instintos, y pregúntate si crees que yo podría encontrar esas necesidades."

Lo miró, confundida aunque segura a la vez. Tal vez estaba loca, pero le daba una opción. Y le creía cuando le decía que nunca la presionaría más allá de cuando se sintiera cómoda.

¿Estaría en lo cierto, también, al decir que tenía que someterse para sanar completamente sus heridas?

_Y ¿Qué hay de satisfacer mis fantasías más profundas, las que nunca le he contado a nadie... incluso a mí misma apenas...?_

Lita se mordió el labio inferior y luego lentamente asintió. "Muy bien. Te daré una oportunidad."

La más sexy, seductora sonrisa rompió en la cara de Andrew. Movió su mano por su pelo y bruscamente la atrajo hacia él, esta vez besándola fuerte y exigente, como si nunca se hubieran besado antes. Todo a su alrededor giró. Nunca estuvo tan perdida, tan totalmente sumergida en un beso antes. Le daba esa sensación de escalofrío contento del que ella había oído hablar siempre, pero nunca había experimentado hasta ese mismo momento.

Su aroma embriagador a hombre la rodeó, mezclándose con el perfume de las flores de cerezo... y ¿una pipa de tabaco?

Andrew se apartó de ella, gimiendo, y puso su frente contra la de ella. "Pillar".

La boca Lita se sintió aún más caliente y cálida por su beso, con sus sentidos aún girando. "¿Disculpa?"

"Se refiere a mi, señorita," dijo una voz chillona.

Su mirada se disparó en dirección a la voz y para su sorpresa vio que un hombre pequeño sentado con las piernas cruzadas en un hongo gigante que era tan alto como su cintura y la parte superior de por lo menos dos veces el tamaño de sus caderas.

El hombre estaba fumando una pipa larga que parecía similar a una pipa de la paz. El olor a tabaco estaba haciéndola sentir mareada... y muy excitada por Andrew.

"Bienvenido a Tréboles", dijo Andrew con una inclinación hacia al hombrecillo. Se volvió hacia Lita. "Câter Pillar1 es un Munchfolk. Al parecer, ha optado por honrarnos con su presencia, así con la pipa _cerih_".

Lita casi se rió ante la idea de la oruga fumadora de pipa en el hongo como en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, pero se las arregló para mantener una cara seria mientras decía, "Mucho gusto, señor Pillar".

"Sólo Pillar." El hombre extendió su brazo corto hacia Lita, sosteniendo la pipa. "¡Una calada de cada uno y me iré fuera!"

"Er..." Lita miró a Andrew y él le dio un guiño firme. Mientras ella se volvía hacia el hombre pequeño y tomaba la pipa, se le ocurrió que ya pensaba en Andrew como su dom. Eso le causó un momento de vacilación, pero luego se dio cuenta que ya le había dicho que sería su sumisa.

"Gracias, Pillar," dijo ella, en absoluto segura de estar agradecida pero llevó la pipa a sus labios. Sin embargo, cuando tomó una bocanada de tabaco con sabor a cereza, su cuerpo respondió. Estar con Andrew la había excitado y la había humedecido para él, pero esto era algo más que una pipa con _cerih_ y la excitó aún más. Ella deseaba a Andrew ahora, el hombre oruga estaría condenado.

Sentía los párpados pesados sobre sus ojos mientras le entregaba la pipa a Andrew. Él sonrió, con la mirada evaluando sus pezones levantados en la tela de su delgada camisa. Él dio una chupada a la pipa y regresó el largo dispositivo a Pillar.

El pequeño hombre se levantó sobre el hongo, hizo una florida reverencia y entonces lo siguiente que Lita supo, era que estaba mirando pequeño destellos.

Pillar se había ido.

"¿Cómo hizo eso?" Miró a Andrew a que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Es un Munchfolk. Es la manera de hacerlo de su pueblo." Su expresión estaba completamente seria. "¿Estás segura de que deseas someterte a mí?"

Lita asintió. Lo tuvo claro en su mente antes de la sensación de excitación y mareo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. "Sí".

Sus facciones se endurecieron como las de un verdadero dom. "Te referirás a mí como Su Majestad, o simplemente Majestad." Sus ojos azul zafiro se oscurecieron mientras agregaba, "A partir de este momento."

_Bueno, rayos._ Ciertamente no estaba tomándose ningún momento para meterse en su papel. Lita comenzó a formar una réplica, queriendo rechazar sus demandas de forma automática. Por supuesto, había insistido a sus subs que se refirieran a ella como Ama, por lo que esta situación no era sin duda diferente.

"Sí, Majestad," murmuró ella y bajó los ojos. Para su sorpresa el acto de la sumisión la excitaba.

Dentro de su línea de visión, él hizo un gesto al árbol cubierto de musgo detrás de ella. "Muévete para que tu espalda quede en su contra y levanta las manos sobre tu cabeza."

Se estremeció de emoción con su tono, pero hizo lo que ordenaba. La pipa de _cerih_ la había relajado y se sentía lánguida, y como si cualquiera de sus inhibiciones se hubiesen ido.

Cuando estuvo contra el árbol, con las manos en alto, Andrew tendió la palma de su mano y dos largas cuerdas doradas aparecieron en su palma.

"¿Cómo haces eso?" Exclamó ella. Andrew frunció el ceño, y ella luego añadió, "Su Majestad".

"Es un talento de mi pueblo." Él llegó a sus manos que todavía estaban sobre su cabeza. "En el futuro no me harás preguntas a menos que me hayas pedido permiso primero."

Un momento de miedo pasó por Lita mientras ataba sus manos al árbol. Su voz tembló un poco al decir, "Sí, Majestad."

Con la segunda cuerda, Andrew ató su cintura para que quedara íntimamente atada con el árbol. Cuando terminó, la miró como si fuera un bonito retrato, entonces se acercó y le subió la blusa de modo que quedara por encima de sus pezones. El aire frío sacudió las protuberancias tensas y Lita se mordió el labio para evitar gemir.

Andrew asintió satisfecho luego tendió la mano de nuevo. En su mano aparecieron un par de amuletos dorados de Tréboles. Él se inclinó y movió la lengua por uno de sus pezones, lo que la hizo jadear. En el momento siguiente cerró uno de los colgantes sobre su pezón y tiró del lazo tensándolo. El núcleo duro se volvió rápidamente púrpura, lleno de sangre. Lita se retorció por el dolor y el placer. Él se movió a su otro pezón con anillo de su otro seno y esta vez ella se arqueó hacia él, tirando contra sus ataduras, rogándole por más.

Lita pudo jurar que Andrew estaba ronroneando como un tigre mientras tomaba su pecho, ambos pechos y chasqueaba la lengua contra un pezón mientras ajustaba el otro con sus dedos. Ella tiró contra sus ataduras, queriendo tocarlo, que se quitara los pantalones y deslizara su pene para que pudiera montarla. Ella nunca supo cuan emocionante era ser atada y estar bajo el control de otro, alguien del que no tuviera miedo ni odiara.

Su boca y mano izquierda estuvieron sobre sus pezones y ella gimió mientras su lengua lentamente viajaba de entre sus pechos a su ombligo. Él se arrodilló mientras lamía su colgante de estrella y luego pasaba su lengua dentro de su ombligo.

"¡Majestad!" Jadeó Lita mientras una sensación viajaba directamente a su vagina y le causaba que un flujo de sus jugos cayera a lo largo de la parte interior de su muslo.

"Tranquila, tigresa", murmuró mientras le quitaba cada una de sus botas cortas y las arrojaba a un lado. Empujó su falda hasta su cintura luego deslizó su tanga hasta sus tobillos.

Era tan erótico estar en la ladera de su castillo a la vista... prácticamente desnuda... sintiendo sus bragas en torno a sus pies, con su vagina expuesta a la mirada de Andrew, con los colgantes sostenidos de sus pezones duros. Y que la bocanada de la pipa _cerih_ hubiera hecho la experiencia aún más emocionante.

Cuando la olió, ella tembló, esperando que su boca fuera para abajo a su raja, que la probara. Con sus dedos él extendió sus labios y Lita sintió el aire frío sobre su clítoris. Luego, con un solo golpe de su lengua, ella casi se corrió.

"Tan dulce tus jugos fluyen para mí." Él le acarició el montículo desnudo. "Deseas mi polla. Me deseas".

Lita tiró contra sus ataduras, sintiéndose sin sentido y emocionada y más excitada de lo que estuvo alguna vez en su vida.

"Dime", le exigió. "¿Qué deseas?"

"Quiero que me folles, Majestad." Lita quiso decir la palabra follar. Se deleitó con ella, con el duro sonido sexual de la palabra y lo que significaba.

Él gruñó con evidente placer. "Más tarde te daré mi polla." Lamió su montículo que se mantenía encerado y suave. "Por ahora me place degustarte."

Cuando lamió su clítoris de nuevo, ella se quejó. Su voz temblaba cuando dijo: "Me correré, Majestad."

"No puedes llegar al clímax sin mi permiso." Sus ojos azules encontraron los suyos cuando se detuvo, dejándola colgada en el borde. "O tendré que castigarte".

Bueno, ciertamente no era una sorpresa. Ella se lo hizo a sus sumisos un centenar de veces.

Un estremecimiento sensual tiró de su vientre mientras se preguntaba qué clase de castigo tendría en mente para ella.

La forma en que ella se estaba sintiendo, de manera relajada y desinhibida, le decía que estaba lista para cualquier cosa y para todo.

Andrew agarró su tanga de seda. Sus músculos se flexionaron mientras fácilmente arrancaba el material y lo arrojaba a un montón de flores. Él puso sus manos en su trasero y la levantó para que sus pies ya no tocaran el suelo. "Pon tus piernas sobre mis hombros", ordenó.

Lita obedeció mientras la ayudaba. Ahora estaba colgando de las cuerdas doradas, sin nada que evitar que se cayera, excepto la cuerda y Andrew.

Cuando quedó abierta delante de él, con su vagina abierta y en el mismo nivel de su boca, Andrew comenzó a devorarla. Oh, dios, que se sentía bien con él comiéndose su vagina. Él metió dos dedos en su canal mientras la chupaba y lamía. Y a continuación, para su asombro, deslizó un dedo de su otra mano en su trasero.

Ella había usado consoladores y vibradores anales de tope en su trasero antes, pero la forma en que Andrew empujaba en ella de esa manera la excitaba aún más.

Ella jadeó mientras olas de calor se precipitaban sobre su cuerpo, de los dedos de sus pies a las raíces de su pelo, diciéndole que estaba cerca del orgasmo. "Voy a alcanzar el clímax, Su Majestad. Por favor, déjame correrme."

"No," murmuró la palabra mientras continuaba en su vagina y en su trasero con sus dedos y lamía su clítoris. Era como si hubiera un par extra de manos de la forma en que era capaz de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Y entonces él hizo la cosa más increíble - gruñó contra su vagina, enviando vibración tras a vibración de placer a través de su cuerpo. Sus muslos se pusieron a temblar, y apretó la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Lita arqueó la espalda, luchando por controlar sus caderas, luchando contra el orgasmo que estaba creciendo y edificándose, volviéndola loca con la necesidad de correrse.

Mientras ella se retorcía en sus hombros, levantó la vista para ver a dos hombres con el magnífico torso desnudo - uno con cabellos dorados, y el otro negros – a unos pocos pasos. Tenían enormes bultos en sus pantalones, con sus brazos cruzados a través de sus pechos.

Y estaban mirándola a ella y a Andrew.

**Continuara…**

**Câter Pillar o caterpillar: oruga, como la oruga de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (N.C.)**

1


	6. Chapter 6

**Rey de Tréboles**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Tréboles o en ingles que es King of Clubs de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

_**Capítulo 5**_

La visión de los dos hombres mirando a Andrew lamiendo su vagina la tiró por encima del borde de un orgasmo de proporciones gigantescas. Un grito se arrancó de su garganta mientras su clímax sacudía su cuerpo. Como una tormenta de fuego, el calor la enrojeció desde su cabeza hasta sus pies y quemo debajo de su piel. Sus caderas se bombearon contra la cara de Andrew mientras miraba con ojos abiertos a los dos hombres, que los estudiaban con evidente satisfacción y excitación.

"Andrew." Apenas podía respirar y no podía apartar los ojos del hombre rubio de porte real o del hombre rudo y oscuro a su lado. "Hay - hay dos hombres mirándonos."

Andrew deslizó sus piernas de sus hombros y ella pudo poner sus descalzos pies en el suelo. Si no estuviera todavía atada al árbol, estaba segura de que se habría caído porque sus piernas no la querían sostener.

Sin mirar a los hombres, los ojos de Andrew se encontraron con los suyos. "Te has ganado dos castigos, Lita."

"¿Dos?" Ella le espetó, pero apretó la boca ante la expresión pétrea de Andrew.

"Llegaste a tu clímax sin permiso y te referiste a mí por mi nombre", dijo con severidad.

_Pero ¿qué pasaba con los hombres?_ Ella le quiso gritar las palabras, pero tenía miedo de que agregara otro castigo.

"Sí, Majestad," murmuró, tratando de no mirar a los hombres que estaban en silencio.

Mientras Andrew lentamente se ponía de pie, los pezones Lita le dolieron y su vagina chorreaba humedad sólo de saber que los hombres la habían visto. Y el hecho de que todavía estaban viendo su cuerpo con expresiones hambrientas la excitaba aún más.

La bocanada de _cerih_ también hacía más fácil admitir la fantasía que tuvo tan a menudo últimamente.

¿Cómo sería tener sexo con los tres? ¿Cumplir esas fantasías?

Debido a la brumosa, relajada sensación que la pipa que le había dado, era como si no tuviera de ningún tipo de inhibición por más tiempo. Era lo que había querido, y podía admitir eso ahora para sí misma. Tal vez incluso a Andrew.

Lita puso los ojos en blanco a las hojas de encaje verde sobre ella. Ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran estos hombres y sin embargo estaba fantaseando con ellos y Andrew, todos a la vez. Su hombre - su Rey, ahora que se había comprometido a ser su sumisa, le tomó la barbilla con la mano y la obligó a mirarlo. Le rozó los labios y ella sintió su olor en la boca y degustó su sabor en los labios. "Recuerda, mi tigresa, debes seguir mis reglas. Debe hacer lo que sea que te diga, a menos que esté más allá de tu nivel de comodidad. ¿Entiendes?"

Lita asintió. "Sí, Majestad."

Andrew le soltó en la barbilla y se volvió hacia los hombres. "Señor Yaten." Él le dio un guiño profundo al hombre de cabellos dorados. "Rafe", dijo al oscuro, indómito que parecía delincuente, quien le dio un movimiento de cabeza también. Lita miró con asombro mientras Andrew les daba la bienvenida como si no fuera gran cosa, como si fuera perfectamente normal que los hombres vieran a Andrew darle sexo oral...

_Tal vez era algo que hizo antes. Tal vez era eso._ Ese último pensamiento sobre Andrew hizo cosquillear la piel de su nuca, pero su enojo se desvaneció al darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo había disfrutado. Cuánto le gustaba ver que la veían en este momento, con la falda hasta la cintura y la blusa encima de sus pechos, completamente expuesta a sus miradas.

No era de extrañar que los subs se volvieran adictos a esto. La experiencia era fuerte. Ella tenía el control total sobre las excitaciones de estos tres hombres.

"No los esperaba en varios días, aún," Andrew estaba diciéndoles a los hombres, con lo que su atención volvió a la conversación.

"Estábamos cazando en el bosque," dijo el hombre llamado Lord Yaten y luego sonrió de una manera salvaje mientras su mirada recorría el cuerpo expuesto de Lita. "Pero hemos escuchado sonidos que nos obligaron a investigar."

_Apuesto a que lo hicieron,_ Lita pensó, sin embargo, se estremeció bajo el escrutinio intencional de Yaten.

Dio un paso tan cerca que percibió su aroma de bosque y algo mucho más salvaje.

"¿Puedo tocar a esta damisela?" Murmuró Yaten.

La mirada Lita se volteó para ver a Andrew quien le dio un lento guiño, con su pendiente dorado atrapando la luz del sol del mediodía.

"Esta es especial, Yaten. Lita será mi reina."

Sus ojos se abrieron. "Qué—" empezó, pero su ceño fruncido cerró su boca y volvió su atención de nuevo al hombre rubio que estaba llegando a ella.

"Ah, sí", comentó Yaten mientras sus manos ahuecaban sus pechos calientes. "Ella es un hermoso hallazgo, de hecho." Suavemente le acarició los globos completos, con sus dedos callosos enviando emociones directamente desde su pecho a su vagina. Ella se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir. Pero cuando él tiró de sus anillos en los pezones, Lita no pudo contener de nuevo un gemido de placer.

Yaten le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y dio un paso atrás. Cuando ella miró a Andrew, su rostro era una máscara y sólo pudo preguntarse cómo se sentiría acerca de otros hombres tocándola. Una parte de ella quería que estuviera celoso, pero parte de ella quería saber cómo sería disfrutar de los placeres de tres hombres a la vez - y saber que Andrew podría disfrutar de verla siendo complacida.

El hombre oscuro y melancólico llamado Rafe se movió donde Yaten estuvo de pie un momento antes. Le levantó una ceja a Andrew.

Andrew hizo un gesto lento, pero esta vez había una mirada depredadora en sus ojos azules. Como si él no se fiara de Rafe.

La boca de Rafe se arqueó y le dio un aspecto más peligroso que nunca. Lita tembló mientras el hombre se acercaba y metía la mano en su pelo, luego rozaba los labios lentamente a lo largo de ella. Probó su aliento y sintió su calor en los labios. Gentilmente mordió su labio inferior, causando que Lita jadeara justo antes de que se apartara.

Andrew entrecerró los ojos y se preguntó si realmente podría compartir a Lita con sus hermanos de armas. Si Lita deseaba disfrutar de los placeres de tres hombres a la vez, él se lo permitiría.

Pero sólo una vez.

Y definitivamente no en este momento. No antes de que la hubiera tenido completamente para sí mismo.

Cuando Rafe dio un paso atrás, Andrew tomó un mechón del pelo suelto de Lita en su puño. Sabía que el _cerih_ le permitiría hablar libremente de los deseos de su alma. Sólo la obligaría a decirle lo que deseaba saber, pero no más allá. Si deseaba algo, pero no quería que él lo supiera, entonces seguiría siendo su secreto.

Andrew tiró del pelo de Lita, causando que diera un grito de asombro. "¿Te gustaría tener tres pollas la vez, mi tigresa?"

"Si te complace..." Los ojos de Lita se cerraron con los suyos, y pudo ver el incendio intenso de deseo de su mirada. "Es una de mis fantasías, Su Majestad."

Yaten y Rafe tambos dieron bajos gruñidos, y Andrew sonrió a pesar de los celos que lo amenazaron y que le dieron ganas de golpear a sus hermanos de armas. Nunca había sentido celos antes, y siempre había disfrutado de compartir mujeres con Yaten y Rafe o con sus hermanos. Era un espectáculo atractivo, ver a una mujer que era complacida en todos los sentidos.

"Entonces tu deseo será cumplido." Se volvió a Yaten y a Rafe y habló en la lengua del hombre-lobo antiguo, instruyéndolos. _"Rorah Dumai catuch."_

Los dos hombres hicieron sendas reverencias. "Así será", dijo Lord Yaten.

Lita miró con sorpresa cuando los hombres se transformaron en hermosos lobos... piel a pelo, brazos a patas, y colas peludas. Yaten era el de los ojos azules y tenía un color dorado precioso, y Rafe era negro como las noches más oscuras, con ojos igual de negros. Con asombrosa gracia y velocidad, los dos regresaron al bosque y desaparecieron.

Andrew se volvió a ella y vio su expresión de deseo, sin embargo, ¿O era de celos?

"Bueno, tú preguntaste," murmuró. "Su Majestad".

"De hecho lo hice." Él sonrió y metió los dedos en su barbilla. "Es para mí un gran placer saber que tu fantasía se cumplirá... una vez y sólo una vez."

Después de que volvieron al palacio, Andrew le dio a Lita un tour. Le gustó explorar las habitaciones luminosas, su extensa biblioteca y su estudio, las salas de baño y alcobas, los cuartos de la servidumbre y la cocina.

El palacio estaba lleno de vida y las cosas creciendo... plantas con hojas verdes, algunas con hojas de color rojo, y otras azules. Flores caían por encima de pequeñas macetas y alrededor de ellas, con flores en tonos de blanco, rojo, púrpura, rosa y naranja.

El palacio de Andrew parecía una extensión de las colinas alrededor de el, brillante y lleno de una felicidad innegable. Incluso sus sirvientes pasaban con sonrisas y risas, pero siempre con respeto y reverencia por su Rey, y Andrew parecía aún más impresionante y poderoso.

Lita estaba sorprendida de lo cómoda que se sentía con Andrew. Mientras paseaba por el palacio, la invitó para que le hablara de su vida en San Francisco y acerca de sus sobrinas. Se rieron de las historias que Lita le contó y Andrew compartió con ella sus experiencias con sus sobrinas.

Parte de Lita se sentía excluida, al no haber estado con ellas, mientras experimentaban ese mundo, sus matrimonios, y sus hijos. Pero otra parte ella estaba orgullosa de sus sobrinas y muy contenta de que fueran felices. Su intestino le dijo que Andrew le estaba diciendo la verdad. Cuando ya era tarde, Andrew otra vez la dejó sola en su habitación. "Mantente preparada", murmuró antes de irse. "Mañana comenzaré con tu entrenamiento."

A la mañana siguiente, Andrew entró en el dormitorio Lita con Luna, la hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro, a su lado. "Luna te preparará hoy para mí, tigresa".

Tomó la mano de la hechicera y rozó sus labios sobre sus nudillos. "Ella nos ha servido por muchos años Tarok y es la más leal en todos los Reinos."

El intestino de Lita se apretó mientras la hermosa mujer le daba una pequeña reverencia y una sonrisa secreta a Andrew. "Como siempre será un placer."

Los celos casi causaron que Lita rompiera su juramento de obediencia y pateara el trasero de la mujer y de Andrew. En cambio, se las arregló para mantener su cara con una máscara de calma, a pesar de que sus manos eran puños a sus costados.

Andrew soltó los dedos de la hechicera y tuvo que contener una sonrisa por la evidente incomodidad de su futura compañera. Era una buena señal de que no quisiera que otra mujer lo tocara. Podía sentirlo en todo el comportamiento de Lita, incluso en su olor.

"Haz lo que te indique la hechicera", dijo Andrew con una mirada firme a Lita. "Ella se asegurará que estés lista para mí."

Lita se mordió el interior de sus labios para no decirle que se fuera a la mierda. "Sí, Majestad," murmuró tan dócilmente como le fue posible.

Él asintió como un rey, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Primero, un baño", dijo Luna mientras se dirigía a la sala de baño conectado a la recámara. "El Rey me dio instrucciones de que utilice jabones especiales para relajar su cuerpo para él", añadió mientras Lita la seguía.

Las palabras de la hechicera enviaron un escalofrío a la espina de Lita. Su cuerpo estaba siendo acondicionado para Andrew como si fuera de su propiedad. Que, de hecho lo era. Mientras ella optara por someterse a él, pertenecía a Andrew.

El cuarto de baño era precioso, de mármol, con cristal y vidrio, con flores de la ladera sembradas y cerezos en flor. La tina de cristal en el centro de la sala se levantaba desde el piso de mármol verde y Lita pudo ver el vapor de agua a través de los lados transparentes.

Después de que se quitó la ropa y se la entregó a la hechicera, Lita se dirigió a la bañera. No se avergonzó de ser vista desnuda. Tenía el cuerpo tenso, firme y disfrutaba de las miradas apreciativas.

Luna no fue la excepción, sus ojos color ámbar observaron cada movimiento que Lita hacía.

Moviéndose al acceso por la escalera de cristal, se metió en la bañera, y se deslizó en el agua muy caliente perfumada con flor de la cereza. "Oh, dios, esto es el cielo." Suspiró Lita mientras se relajaba contra el lado liso de la bañera y contemplaba la impresionante vista.

Lita se dejó mimar, mientras la hechicera lavó su pelo con champú olor a almendras, y luego la bañó con una esponja suave y un gel que olía como a crema batida y cacao.

_Dios mío, soy un helado de crema._ Lita sonrió. Tal vez a Andrew le gustaría probar un poco de todo lo que tenía.

Cuando Lita terminó su baño, la hechicera la secó con una gruesa, suave toalla, blanca con el escudo de Tréboles de Andrew bordado en ella, después puso la toalla a un lado.

"Siéntate aquí." Luna señaló un banco de cristal junto a una de las ventanas.

Lita se deslizó en el banco y sintió su frialdad bajo su trasero desnudo y vagina. Luna llevaba su apretado traje negro, pero Lita seguía desnuda. Aunque no estaba avergonzada. Todo lo contrario. Descubrió que disfrutaba de la emoción de estar desnuda cuando los demás estaban vestidos de manera muy similar como sus sub habían disfrutado de estar desnudos cuando ella estaba completamente vestida. Con los colgantes de trébol todavía colgando de sus pezones, las protuberancias estaban firmes y duras. Su piel brillaba, húmeda por haber estado en la sala de vapor.

Luna alcanzó un cepillo de cristal de una mesa cerca, se situó detrás de Lita, y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello con lentos movimientos metódicos. En poco tiempo, su cabello se secó... como con magia. Lita se estremeció, con su entusiasmo subiendo por ser "preparada" para ir con Andrew.

"Eres una mujer hermosa", dijo Luna mientras le daba la vuelta para comparecer ante Lita. La hechicera tenía los pezones erectos a través de su traje negro de seda y Lita se preguntó si Luna llevaría anillos de pezón, también.

"El Rey está en lo correcto, tus ojos son tan Verdes como las hojas de _ach'tok_".

Lita hizo un gesto a uno de los árboles plumas verdes de hojas de la ventana. "¿Ese es el _ach'tok_?"

"Sí, milady." Luna alcanzó un bote transparente lleno con una mezcla cremosa de color rojo. "El árbol de propiedades mágicas".

Antes de que Lita tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle a la hechicera sobre la magia del árbol y vio otra magia cuando Luna sacó la sustancia carmesí del frasco y lo puso en los labios de Lita. Se sentía como lápiz labial y olía a cerezas.

Luna puso un poco de la cosa roja en cada una de las mejillas de Lita, y Lita temió verse como una total mujerzuela usando demasiado maquillaje. "¿Tienes un espejo por aquí?" Luna le preguntó dando un paso atrás para mirar su obra.

"Cuando haya terminado." Luna cruzó un dedo en el bote y sorprendió a Lita untando la mezcla en uno de sus pezones, en todo el colgante, y cubriendo su areola.

"Pareceré una tarta", dijo Lita mientras su mirada se disparaba desde su pezón a la hechicera.

Luna sonrió. "¿Fresa o cereza?"

Lita tuvo que reír. "Hoy, sin duda cereza."

La hechicera hizo que Lita cerrara los ojos, entonces aplicó la sombra sobre sus párpados y pestañas. Mientras aplicaba el maquillaje, Luna le explicaba a Lita cómo tendría que saludar al Rey Andrew y cómo debía presentarse como se esperaba, para que la reconociera.

Cuando terminó con el maquillaje, y Luna colocó un espejo en las manos de Lita. "Puede abrir sus ojos ahora, Milady".

_Espejito, espejito... _

Lita contuvo el aliento, temiendo que fuera a ver a una prostituta barata mirándola de regreso. Lo que vio en el espejo ovalado de cristal con marco habría avergonzado a cualquier artista de cosméticos. Su maquillaje estaba aplicado a la perfección, sutil, pero ingenioso. Sus ojos parecían más grandes y más verdes, su boca más llena y exuberante, sus pómulos salientes, y sus pezones... Bueno, se veían calientes y sabía que a Andrew le iban a encantar.

Luego vino la ropa, la cual llevó a Lita a otro nivel de excitación. La parte superior tenía una correa de tres pulgadas de cuero blanco que se envolvía alrededor de sus pechos y se sujetaba por la espalda y apenas ocultaba sus pezones pintados y los colgantes de ellos. La falda de cuero negro era tan pequeña que el botón quedaba muy por debajo del colgante de estrella en su vientre, y llegaba sólo a la parte superior de sus muslos y apenas cubría su resbaloso pubis. Entonces Luna le entregó a Lita un par de botas hasta el muslo que habría hecho a cualquier Dominatrix orgullosa. Estaban hechos de la más suave piel blanca, y le llegaban a cerca de la mitad del muslo.

Cuando se puso de pie delante del espejo de cuerpo entero del dormitorio, Lita creyó que se veía tan excitante que ella misma se follaría si fuera hombre. Infiernos, o a una mujer incluso. Su pelo oscuro fluía alrededor de sus hombros, su tez era cremosa y hermosa, el maquillaje perfecto.

_Me veo como otra mujer... de otro mundo. _

Detrás de Lita la hechicera sonrió reflexiono y le dijo, "Sí, el Rey ha elegido bien."

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rey de Tréboles**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Tréboles o en ingles que es King of Clubs de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

_**Capítulo 6**_

Andrew caminaba como un tigre enjaulado, mientras esperaba en la cámara de desayuno por su mujer. No tenía duda de que ella elegiría ser su compañera. Lita ya había elegido, tanto si se había dado cuenta o no.

Sus botas resonaban contra el suelo de mármol, mientras caminaba desde la majestuosa mesa del comedor y de regreso otra vez. Debajo de la tela de lino blanco había una mesa hecha del mejor cristal, con diez sillas talladas, de la misma sustancia preciosa, con cojines blancos. Un jarrón rojo adornaba el centro de la mesa, y flores de cerezo se derramaban sobre sus bordes y en el blanco mantel.

Hizo una pausa en su caminar, puso los pies cuadrados con los hombros, las manos en la espalda, y se quedó mirando por la ventana, hacia su pueblo. Cuando llevó a Lita a la aldea ayer, estuvo seguro de que sus súbditos habían estado tan impresionados con ella como él.

Detrás de él Lita llegó y dijo con suave voz como de terciopelo, "Su Majestad".

Andrew vaciló sólo un momento, esa fracción de tiempo que un gobernante usa para demostrar que tiene el control. Pero cuando se volvió y vio a Lita, casi perdió todo el control.

Y casi llegó a su clímax en sus propios pantalones.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa seductora, con la barbilla alta, con su postura amplia, y sus manos detrás de ella como Luna sin duda la había instruido. Pero sus ojos brillaban con algo que le decía que sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Andrew ordenó a su pene deponer su posición, y apretó los dientes cuando se negó a cooperar. Sus pantalones de piel estaban demasiado apretados y poca sangre se abría paso hasta su cerebro. Así que en lugar de eso, se concentró en controlar a su mujer.

"Siéntate a mi derecha," le ordenó, señalando el asiento al lado del suyo propio, en la cabecera de la gran mesa para cenar.

"Sí, Majestad", dijo ella con los ojos bajos, con una sombra de sonrisa todavía curvando sus carnosos labios.

El aire frío le rozó el pecho desnudo mientras él sacaba la silla de respaldo alto para ella, luego se sentó. Sirvientes y chefs aparecieron en esos momentos, colocando ante Andrew y Lita platos de pollo asado al horno, pan, verduras, frutas y pasteles.

Una vez que los platos fueron acomodados por uno de los criados, Andrew inclinó la cabeza hacia Lita. "Puedes comer ahora, mi tigresa".

"Gracias, Majestad." Lita clavó un trozo de carne y de hojaldre relleno de verduras con el tenedor.

Andrew se detuvo en ese momento para colocar su mano sobre su rodilla y deslizarla lentamente hacia arriba, por el interior de su muslo.

Lita se congeló a medio movimiento, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras él se movía, más arriba, más cerca de su montículo.

"Adelante, mi dulzura," Andrew murmuró cerca de su oído. "Come".

Lita se tensó mientras la mano de Andrew se quedaba en su muslo.

"Come", le ordenó de nuevo, y lentamente ella comenzó a mirar los inusuales alimentos de su plato. Su mano se mantuvo cerca de su monte desnudo, y ella tuvo problemas para concentrarse en la comida o en la conversación. Él mencionó el envío de mensajeros para informar a los Reyes y a las Reinas, diciéndoles que Lita estaba con él, pero Andrew no sabía cuándo sus hermanos y sus sobrinos llegarían. Probablemente no en unas pocas semanas.

Con la mano de Andrew jugando en su montículo, el deseo de Lita por él aumentó a cada segundo. Para cuando terminaron de comer estaba tan lista para él, que quería saltar sobre el hombre.

Cuando ella dejó su tenedor y lo miró, Andrew dijo: "El calabozo espera. Sígueme", agregó mientras empujaba su silla y salía de la cámara de comedor.

El vientre de Lita dio un salto mientras se preguntaba lo que habría en el calabozo para que lo viera. _Estuve en innumerables calabozos, _se recordó cuando se movió de la silla para seguirlo_. Este no puede ser diferente_.

Andrew caminaba delante de ella, con los músculos de su espalda desnuda flexionándose con cada movimiento fuerte que hacía. Su cabello largo y rubio recorría hasta más allá de sus hombros, y los pantalones de cuero negro moldeaban su apretado trasero.

Ella no podía esperar a que se los quitara.

Tal vez era porque estaba acostumbrada a las relaciones Dom/sub que había presenciado en los clubes BDSM, y el hecho de que ella misma fue Domme, cualquiera que fuera el caso, a Lita no le molestaba caminar detrás de Andrew en forma subordinada. Ella había escogido ese papel, al menos por ahora, y tenía la intención de disfrutar de todos los aspectos del mismo. Confiaba en que Andrew cumpliría su palabra, y creía que si se sentía incómoda con algo, él retrocedería.

Aunque con todo lo que hizo a sus subs - que siempre habían disfrutado - y con todo lo que vio en otras relaciones Dom / sub, no creía que habría mucho con lo que se sintiera incómoda. El único lugar al que ella no iría sería a la humillación pública o a los castigos corporales. Seguro, sensato y consensuado, siempre.

Lita siguió a Andrew por el aireado palacio. El cálido sol entraba por las ventanas y sus botas resonaban suaves sobre las innumerables baldosas de mármol, mientras caminaba. El aire frío le acariciaba los hombros desnudos, el vientre, la parte inferior de los pechos, y la parte de sus muslos no cubierta por la falda o las botas.

Al final de un largo pasillo, Andrew llegó a una gran puerta de madera verde, se detuvo y esperó a que Lita lo alcanzara. Ella esperaba una escalera oscura que conduciría a un calabozo aún más oscuro, pero cuando Andrew abrió la puerta todo era brillante, iluminado por luces de techo. Suavemente la puerta se cerró tras ellos mientras lo seguía por un amplio conjunto de escalones de mármol verde y por un pasillo amplio. El suelo era del mismo mármol verde, pero las paredes eran blancas con muchas pinturas de paisajes terrestres y marinos.

A Lita la visión de las pinturas le recordó a Amy, y no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo estaría su sobrina en esos días.

El pasillo estaba iluminado por luces también. Estaban colocadas a un lado del pasillo, donde Lita podría ver la hierba y las flores floreciendo afuera. Se dio cuenta de que tenían que estar bajo tierra, pero no del todo bajo el castillo.

Llegaron a un conjunto de puertas dobles al final del pasillo. Andrew agarró las asas en forma de trébol doradas y abrió las puertas.

Era el "calabozo" más asombroso que Lita había visto nunca. La iluminación era más íntima, pero no estaba demasiado oscuro, y todo era blanco en lugar de negro. Los aparatos… eran tantos que Lita no pudo comenzar a absorberlos todos. Oyó cerrarse la puerta detrás de ella mientras su ojo experimentado pasaba por encima de los elementos que parecían tradicionales, como una cruz de San Andrés, barras de separación, asientos con sistemas de retención, bancos para nalgadas, artes de suspensión, columpios, una jaula con barras de vidrio, y mucho más.

Sin embargo, cada elemento, parecía ser diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Igual al columpio que colgaba de la nada, como si tuviera restricciones invisibles que lo sostenían en el aire. La cruz de San Andrés estaba en el centro de la habitación, pero lo increíble era que estaba hecha de cristal y en realidad parecía brillar. Ella podía sentir una especie de poder que irradiaba de ella. Todos los demás artículos parecían algo diferentes, también, pero estaba demasiado abrumada para poder absorberlo todo en ese momento.

A lo largo de dos paredes habían variados floggers, látigos, bastones, paletas, restricciones de cuero blanco y arneses, correas, plumas, vendas para ojos, velas y cuerdas doradas brillantes que él había usado para atarla con anterioridad. Una vez más, todo estaba cerca de lo que ella conocía, aunque no completamente.

"Wow", dijo Lita cuando se volvió para mirar a Andrew. Con su ceño fruncido, ella bajó la vista con recato y añadió, "Su Majestad".

Dentro de su línea de visión, le tendió la mano. En su mano apareció un collar negro, con un colgante de trébol dorado. El trébol hacía juego con los colgantes de sus pezones.

"¿Usarás mi collar lo que significa que eres mía?", Le preguntó en tono firme. "Serás mi esclava hasta que haya roto las barreras que mantienen como rehén a tu corazón y alma."

Lita hizo una pausa, comprendiendo el simbolismo del gesto, pero se preguntó si ser su "esclava" realmente la ayudaría a sanar. Si ella se negaba, esto se acabaría. Pero si aceptaba el collar, entonces también aceptaría cualquier cosa que viniera después.

"Sí, Su Majestad", dijo finalmente. "Acepto tu ofrenda."

Andrew se movió detrás de ella y ella levantó su largo cabello oscuro para que él pudiera fijar el collar alrededor de su cuello.

Se estremeció con la ligera caricia de su mano contra su cuello mientras el colgante se quedaba contra el hueco de la base de su garganta.

Cuando terminó y volvió de espaldas a él, se sintió diferente de alguna manera. Un poco nerviosa sabiendo que realmente sería la sub de este hombre, y debía hacer todo lo que él le pidiera. Pero también se dio cuenta de que tenía poder sobre él, ella sería responsable de su placer y él sería el responsable de cuidar de ella.

Ty mantuvo su expresión seria, mientras sostenía su mano. Un látigo apareció en su mano, otra muestra de su magia - y, entonces Lita se dio cuenta de que era el de ella. Era el que había dejado en su dormitorio.

Él golpeó el látigo y Lita saltó mientras el crack llenaba la habitación. "Es la hora de tu primer castigo, tigresa".

Se mordió el interior del labio inferior mientras miraba el látigo frente a Andrew. Él no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro, pero sus ojos tenían calor. Estaba segura de que no le haría daño.

¿Verdad?

"Sí, Majestad." Ella dobló las manos frente a ella como Luna la había instruido antes. "¿Qué quiere que haga?"

"Quítate la ropa." Andrew sostenía sus manos en la espalda, con la cabeza alta, con el tatuaje de trébol ondulando. "Pero déjate las botas."

Lita sintió un escalofrío de emoción correr hasta su columna. No tenía reparo en estar desnuda frente a nadie, especialmente este hombre. Cuando se quitó la correa de cuero blanco que cubría sus pechos por encima de su cabeza, una expresión de dolor cruzó las facciones de Andrew, pero luego se fue. Parecía hipnotizado por sus pechos, sin poder apartar los ojos de sus pintados pezones.

Pero cuando ella se quitó la falda de cuero y la pateó a un lado, ella vio su garganta moverse, como si estuviera tragándose sus deseos. El bulto de sus pantalones de cuero era absolutamente enorme, y sus pezones se apretaron con sólo mirarlo.

Andrew se aclaró la garganta e hizo un gesto con el látigo a la cruz de San Andrés. "Párate frente a la cruz, de espaldas a mí, esclava."

La forma en que dijo "esclava" la excitó aún más. "Sí, Su Majestad", dijo Lita y luego se movió a la X de cristal en el centro de la habitación. Agregó un poco más de movimiento a sus caderas, justo para el beneficio de Andrew. Le encantaba la forma en que sentía desnuda a excepción de las altas botas hasta el muslo, de su collar y de sus anillos de pezón. Los colgantes se balanceaban contra sus pechos y cuello, y las botas se sentían cómodas y flexibles en torno a sus piernas.

Cuando llegó a la cruz se quedó de pie, esperando su instrucción.

"Levanta los brazos," ordenó cerca de su oído, sorprendiéndola por estar tan cerca de ella. ¿Cómo hizo eso?

"Sí, Majestad." Lita obedeció, levantando los brazos para que quedaran extendidos en la parte superior de la X. Andrew hizo aparecer una cuerda mágica dorada de la nada, la movió a través de un gancho claro en la X, y la ató a una de sus muñecas. Se tomó su tiempo, acariciando su pecho contra su espalda y sus brazos contra los suyos, en un movimiento lento de sensualidad que hizo que su vagina se inundara de humedad. Cuando terminó, repitió el proceso con la otra muñeca de modo que ambos brazos quedaron asegurados con firmeza, pero de la misma forma lenta, diseñada para volverla loca de lujuria.

Lita respiró hondo mientras esperaba su siguiente instrucción. "Abre las piernas", dijo, y ella obedeció. Las ataduras de sus muñecas le permitían seguir sus instrucciones sin perder el equilibrio. Él jugó con ella moviendo sus manos a lo largo de la parte interior de su muslo, acariciando su tobillo antes de atarlo a la cruz con la cuerda dorada. La atormentaba con cada toque, con su cálido aliento como una caricia sobre su piel y ella juró que podía sentir el calor de sus manos a través de las botas de cuero flexible mientras él le agarraba los tobillos.

La cruz de cristal se sintió sorprendentemente cálida y confortable en su mejilla, pechos, vientre, y montículo. Tal vez era el resplandor blanco, pero era de alguna manera relajado… a pesar de que Andrew estaba volviéndola loca de necesidad por él.

Un látigo sonó detrás de Lita y su corazón latió más rápido cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de ser azotada.

Ella se tragó el temor que se apretaba en su pecho, pero no pudo detener el repentino temblor de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué sucede, mi dulzura tigresa?" Murmuró él cerca de su oído, con su aliento avivando sus mejillas mientras hablaba.

"Yo… yo..." Lita no podía creer que tenía un momento muy difícil para decirlo. Era una mujer con un millonario negocio por Dios Santo, y una ex Domme. "Su Majestad, ¿puedo tener una palabra de seguridad?"

"¿Qué es una palabra de seguridad?" El sonido de su voz estaba claramente desconcertado.

"Es una palabra que acordemos." Lita tragó de nuevo. "Si lo que está pasando me asusta, me duele, o está fuera de mi zona de comodidad, digo la palabra y pone fin a esto de inmediato".

"Por supuesto." La besó en el cuello que resultó estar sensible antes de su hombro. "¿Cuál te gustaría que fuera la palabra de seguridad?"

Lita cerró los ojos por un momento, luego los abrió. "Cerezos en flor".

"Entonces, cerezos en flor será." Andrew le dio una risa suave que le hizo cosquillas en la espalda. "No tienes nada que temer de mí, mi amada. Yo soy tu rey. Cuidaré de ti y me aseguraré que estés segura, siempre."

"Gracias, Majestad," Lita susurró, y se relajó contra la cruz.

La sensación áspera del látigo de cuero pasó sobre sus hombros y espalda. "¿Sabes por qué estás siendo castigada, esclava?"

"Sí, Majestad." Lita se movió contra sus ataduras. "Llegué a mi clímax sin su permiso y no me referí a su persona como me había ordenado."

"Es correcto, mi belleza".

El látigo se deslizó por encima de su hombro, a través de sus pechos y luego hasta su cuello. Lita suspiró de forma sensual por la sensación del látigo deslizándose sobre su cuerpo. Un cosquilleo nervioso, un sentido de anticipación y un poco de miedo calentaron su cuerpo.

"Eres tan preciosa como la más rara de las flores", murmuró él mientras acariciaba su cabello y seguía el camino del látigo sobre su cuerpo. "Igual que los cerezos en flor, serás atesorada y amada en mi Reino."

Lita se tensó con la palabra "amada", pero volvió a relajarse mientras Andrew se alejaba y pasaba el látigo por su espalda y trasero. Incluso lo sintió a través del cuero suave como mantequilla de sus botas hasta los muslos. Su cuerpo estaba relajado contra sus ataduras doradas en la cruz y que la mantenían firmemente atada a su superficie.

Cuando se dio cuenta que el látigo ya no la estaba acariciando, se puso rígida, a la espera del primer latigazo. _Cerezos en flor_, se recordó. _Si no me gusta, todo lo que tengo que decir es cerezos en flor. _

El azote aterrizó en los cachetes de su trasero, apenas como un beso y una picadura suave. Una vez más el látigo cayó una y otra vez. Con cada latigazo un poco más fuerte que el anterior, pero Lita se encontró descansando, después tensándose con anticipación a cada uno. El dolor y el placer se mezclaron como viento frío en una de sus mejillas en un día de glacial frío. Filosos en un primer momento, pero luego fríos y con el dolor de la amarga bienvenida.

El deseo crecía dentro de ella mientras Andrew le pasaba el látigo, con su vagina volviéndose cremosa con sus jugos, con sus pezones duros y doloridos por los anillos de pezón. Era una sensación increíble, ese placer punzante que la llevaba más cerca del orgasmo con cada golpe.

Cuando estaba a punto de rogarle que la dejara correrse, los latigazos se detuvieron. Lita se apoyó en sus ataduras, con su cuerpo quemándole y quemándose por Andrew.

Él se movió detrás de ella otra vez, apartando el pelo de su cuello, y la besó en la nuca, justo encima de su cuello.

"Estás tan hermosa de pie aquí", susurró. "Con tu cuerpo rosado por mis latigazos, con tus jugos brillando en tu Quim y en el interior de tus muslos. ¿Te gustaría que te folle ahora, esclava?"

"Por favor". Lita deseaba poder voltearse en sus brazos, pero sus ataduras la mantenían con fuerza. "Por favor, Su Majestad, fóllame".

Él frotó la mano sobre su trasero y metió los dedos en su cremosa humedad. "Sí, ya estás lista para mí".

Andrew llevó sus dedos a su boca y probó a Lita con su lengua. No quería nada más que tomarla ahora, pero tenía que mantener su papel, mostrarle lo mucho que disfrutaría ser dominada por su Rey.

"Todavía no he terminado con tu castigo, mi dulzura." Él se arrodilló y con su magia le quitó la cuerda dorada de alrededor de su tobillo y lo arrancó de la cruz. Una vez que estuvo seguro que Lita estaba de pie con firmeza en el piso de mármol, repitió el proceso con su otro tobillo. Sus piernas temblaban y sabía que tendría que asegurarse de que no cayera cuando la soltara.

Cuando se levantó, besó la carne al descubierto encima de sus botas y ligeramente pasó la lengua por su vagina desnuda con sus labios. Lita gimió y se arqueó hacia él, pero él sólo sonrió y continuó su camino a lo largo de su firme trasero hacia el punto sensible en la base de su espina. Ella gimió y se estremeció, mientras él recorría su lengua por la grieta de su trasero, poco a poco, hasta su columna y omóplatos. La agarró por la cintura con ambas manos y lamió su camino hasta su cuello de nuevo, al collar alrededor de su elegante cuello.

"¿Estás lista para ser liberada de la cruz?", Le preguntó mientras apretaba su cuerpo firme al de ella, con su pene duro presionándose a su espalda baja.

"Sí, Majestad", murmuró ella.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, Andrew le quitó las ataduras y las cuerdas doradas fueron enviadas de nuevo a la mesa de sus juguetes favoritos para el placer. Lita se recargó en él en el mismo momento en que la soltó, sosteniéndose con fuerza hasta que él sintió que era capaz de valerse por sí misma.

La volvió hacia si para que quedara en sus brazos. "¿Estás lista para tu siguiente castigo, mi tigresa?"

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rey de Tréboles**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Tréboles o en ingles que es King of Clubs de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

_**Capítulo 7**_

Andrew contuvo una sonrisa por su futura reina. Las mejillas de Lita estaban rojas, con sus ojos azules mientras lo miraba. "Sí, Majestad."

"Eres es una buena chica." La tomó del brazo y la acompañó hasta el altar de cuero en un rincón de la cámara.

"¿Alguna vez ha sido castigada con cera caliente?"

La mirada de Lita se disparó a la de Andrew y una mezcla de miedo y emoción la llenó de nuevo. "¿Te refieres al juego de cera, Su Majestad?"

Una de las cejas de Andrew se levantó en una mueca. "Tal vez." Dio unas palmaditas a la plataforma de cuero delante de ella. "Súbete al altar y acuéstate boca arriba."

Lita se sintió como una sacrificada virgen, o er, mujer, mientras se subía al altar de cuero blanco acolchado. Era suave, del más fino de cuero, y pensó que ningún sacrificio se había sentido tan bien.

Andrew la ató, abriéndola como un águila, con las cuerdas doradas que siempre hacía aparecer de la nada.

Igual que antes, hizo movimientos lentos y sensuales, recorriendo las piernas y los muslos con las cuerdas y con las yemas de sus dedos. Incluso jugó con sus pezones con las cuerdas y tiró de sus colgantes de pezón, ajustando los lazos a fin de que quedaran aún más firmes alrededor de sus protuberancias ya tensas.

Cuando estuvo extendida para su disfrute y castigo, el nerviosismo creció en su vientre.

Andrew hizo aparecer una vela en su mano, otra muestra de magia que parecía venir tan natural a él.

Andrew chasqueó los dedos y una explosión pequeña de llama en la cima de la vela reflejó una profunda sombra y olió a frambuesa cuando empezó a arder. La llama parpadeó y bailó, con su llama amarilla azulada, casi hipnotizante.

Lita nunca antes se había sentido tan vulnerable como lo hacía en ese momento. Aunque ser azotada en la cruz era diferente a estar extendida en este "altar." Al menos en la cruz había estado de espaldas a él. Ahora podía verle todas sus expresiones faciales; con sus pezones pintados, con su vagina bien abierta.

"Esto se hace de una cera especial que no es demasiado caliente y no daña tu piel", sostuvo la vela dirigiéndola a uno de sus pechos. "¿Estás lista, tigresa?"

Ella ya podía ver la cera puesta en su parte superior y un cordón goteando por su lado. "Sí, Majestad." El inclinó la vela sobre su pezón y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, quedándose sin aliento mientras la cera la quemaba y luego se enfriaba... con dolor, después con placer.

"Mira", exigió, y ella abrió los ojos.

Ella levantó la vista para ver su azul mirada, tan azul como las aguas cristalinas de las Bahamas, y ella se perdió en sus ojos. No podía hacer nada y sabía que lo disfrutaría. Todo lo que en ese momento sabía a ciencia cierta era que él nunca le haría daño, nunca le causaría dolor más allá de lo agradable.

Su mirada siguió a la suya al ver su pezón y él extendió cera sobre el nudo tenso y el anillo de pezón. Una vez más la sensación de ardor y una sensación de felicidad mientras la cera bajaba por el firme hueco entre sus pechos. Lita suspiró y se entregó a las sensaciones de calor constante después, de frescura, de dolor después de placer.

Era un oficio que Andrew disfrutaba, convirtiendo a su futura compañera en una obra de arte. Después de haber goteado líneas de cera sobre sus pechos, creó un sendero hasta su vientre, alrededor de la estrella fugaz de su ombligo, en su monte de Venus sin pelo. Ah, le gustaba ver a una mujer tan pura, tan hermosa en todo su esplendor. Él inclinó más la vela y Lita jadeó mientras la cera caía en la plenitud de su montículo.

La miraba siempre en busca de signos de angustia, esperando que ella dijera su "palabra de seguridad." Pero la expresión de Lita era una de miedo, de anticipación, y de dicha, en constante cambio mientras le permitía cubrir su cuerpo con la cera.

Cuando terminó con la cera de aroma a frambuesa, utilizó su magia para apagar el fuego de la vela y enviarla de vuelta a su mesa de implementos. Entonces, recuperó una vela de marfil con aroma a almendra y comenzó el proceso de nuevo.

Mientras cubría a su compañera con cera podía sentir el aumento de su excitación, pudiendo ver la forma en que ella se arqueaba para él y por la cera. Tan fácil que sería entrar en ella y follarla ahora. Nunca había sentido tal furioso deseo que apenas podía controlar su impulso de penetrarla con fuerza y tomarla ahora.

Pero no... Tenía mucho más que aprender. Y él se tenía que tomar su tiempo y darle el tiempo que fuera necesario. Si sólo pudiera confiar en él completamente, todas esas viejas cadenas se romperían, y su tigresa rugiría en formas que ella solamente habría imaginado.

Lita se sorprendió por lo emocionante que era ser cubierta con cera, como si su cuerpo estuviera cubierto de parafina de la misma manera que sus manos y pies cuando ella iba al spa. Pero por supuesto esto era mucho más erótico. Ella vio hacerlo en los clubes de BDSM, pero era algo que nunca había experimentado en carne propia.

Cuando Andrew terminó de poner una capa gruesa de cera de su pecho a su montículo, apagó la llama y envió la vela lejos con su magia.

Andrew dio un paso atrás para contemplar su obra y sonrió. El pelo oscuro de Lita se extendía contra el cuero blanco del altar. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y sus ojos azules centrados en él, con sus labios entreabiertos.

Rayas de cera oscura de la vela roja se mezclaban con charcos de cera blanca fría en patrones de remolinos. Había creado una especie de túnica sobre su piel desnuda, pero ahora quería ver lo que había debajo de ella una vez más.

"Una hermosa creación," dijo, refiriéndose a Lita. Pero el cielo sabía que ella fue creada para él y para él solo. Se agarró del borde del altar y se inclinó para rozar sus labios por Lita.

"¿Me tomarás ahora, Majestad?" Murmuró cuando se retiró. No había duda de que le tomaría sólo unos pocos lametazos con su lengua en su clítoris y para llevarla al clímax.

"No, esclava." Sacudió la cabeza, negando una vez más. Pero su control estaba sobre el borde del altar, así que los dedos le dolían por estarlos apretando. Maldición, ¡Qué le hacía esta mujer!

Lita contuvo la respiración, mirando con asombro mientras Andrew hacía un gesto al techo bajo y aparecía un gran espejo para fundirse a través de él. Un momento antes no estuvo allí, y al siguiente, estaba mirando un reflejo de ella misma. Estaba extendida del todo, con las muñecas y los tobillos atados con las cuerdas doradas, y gotas de cera girando sobre su cuerpo en modelos exclusivos, a diferencia de lo que ella vio en los clubes antes. Era como si fuera una paleta de trabajo de arte de Andrew.

Mientras ella miraba, le quitó la cera en una hoja gruesa que se sintió tan ágil como el muslo alto de sus botas. La cera tiró un poco de sus colgantes de pezón, y, alrededor de la estrella de su ombligo, pero contrario a lo que había pensado, salió con facilidad. Su piel se sentía suave y mimada, y en el espejo, muy rosada. Andrew dejó la capa de cera sobre una cubierta de cuero cerca de la barra. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, encendió una de sus muñecas y sus ataduras desaparecieron.

Mientras la ayudaba a sentarse, Lita le preguntó, "¿Cómo haces la magia, Andrew?" Al darse cuenta de su error, se apresuró a añadir, "Su Majestad".

Andrew negó con un movimiento lento y su ceño fruncido manifestó su decepción por ella. "Esclava, debes aprender a no hacer preguntas fuera de turno. Y tienes que aprender a no referirte a mí como nadie excepto Majestad a menos que yo te haya dado permiso para hacerlo."

Lita bajó los ojos, con la mirada aterrizando en su enorme pene esbozado por sus pantalones de cuero. "Lo siento, Su Majestad".

Él puso su dedo debajo de su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. "Eso significa que tendré que castigarte en otra ocasión."

"Pero…" Lita se mordió el labio y luego dijo, "Entiendo, Majestad."

Andrew ayudó a su tigresa a bajar más de la mesa, medio deseando poder tener su momento, y medio contento de que fuera capaz de sacar su excitación hasta que la hacía sentir tan llena de deseo por él que ella llegaría al clímax como nunca lo hizo antes.

Una vez más con su magia, recuperó una venda para ojos de raso blanco. Lita jadeó cuando la sujetó firmemente alrededor sus ojos, eliminando su visión por completo. "No, mi dulzura," murmuró. "Ahora estás preparada para tu tercer castigo."

La llevó a una barra de cristal, suspendida con magia, lo bastante alto como para obligar a Lita a colgar sus manos sobre su cabeza y sus pies apenas tocando el suelo. Él ató sus muñecas a cada extremo de la barra, con la dorada cuerda mágica. Cuando ella estuvo asegurada, volvió a utilizar su magia para recuperar otra extensa barra y la cuerda, y se arrodilló ante ella.

Hizo una pausa por un momento, olfateando sus jugos, queriendo probar lo que estaba allí para ser tomado. En lugar de eso, se obligó a quitarle sus botas blancas y tirarlas a un lado. En el momento en que estuvo completamente desnuda, salvo por su collar, anillos de pezones, colgante de su ombligo, y sus ojos vendados.

Ella se mantuvo tranquila, obviamente, por temor a un nuevo castigo si hablaba fuera de turno. Andrew sonrió al sujetar sus tobillos a la barra de cristal. La anticipación no se sentiría tan buena como lo haría cuando finalmente tomara a Lita... para ambos.

Mientras Andrew ataba sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, Lita temblaba de emoción y de miedo mientras colgaba en el aire, ciega a todo a su alrededor, pero en sintonía con cada toque, cada sonido, cada olor. Con el olor de su propio jugo mezclado con los perfumes de frambuesa y almendras de las velas, que seguían en su piel.

Captaba el almizcle de macho de Andrew y el olor del cuero del mobiliario y del equipo.

El aire se agitó y le acarició la piel. Los sonidos suaves de Andrew atándola llegaron a sus oídos, así como los pasos de sus botas mientras se movía de un lado a otro. Él jugó con darle suaves roces a la piel contra la suya. Dios, lo que este hombre le estaba haciendo. Ella había aprendido a llevar a su subs hasta el mismo borde, pero Andrew había perfeccionado el arte.

Sus manos callosas aseguraron sus tobillos desnudos sobre lo que tenía que ser otra barra de separación. Él sujetó sus pies firmemente a la barra que se sintió suave y fresca como el cristal. Una vez más, quedo extendida como águila, sólo que esta vez estuvo en posición vertical.

Y entonces fue levantada en el aire. Por el leve movimiento se podría decir que sólo estaba elevada, tal vez, un pie por encima del piso de mármol. Pero aun así era suficiente para que su corazón palpitara un poco más rápido.

¿Qué era lo que Andrew haría con ella?

En el momento siguiente sintió algo frío y húmedo en las nalgas y se dio cuenta que era hielo. "¿Cómo se siente, tigresa?" Murmuró mientras movía el hielo por la raja de su culo.

Lita tragó. "Se siente increíble, Su Majestad."

Pero entonces, él movió el hielo a su vagina y ella gimió. Se sentía tan frío contra su clítoris. Tan frío como si fuera a congelarla y aun así la hacía arder también. Sentía el roce de su piel caliente mientras él se movía a su alrededor, de alguna manera manteniendo su dominio sobre el cubo de hielo. Él se movió hasta que recubrió su montículo en el área desnuda con fría, fría humedad. En un movimiento lento recorrió el cubo desde su abdomen hasta su ombligo, dejándolo en el colgante de estrella por un momento hasta que estuvo frío, muy frío. Entonces se abrió camino desde la línea central de su vientre a la zona entre sus pechos. Por un momento se limitó a circular cada seno con el cubo de hielo, pero luego lo movió a un pezón y presionó con fuerza.

Lita casi pudo sentir su calor corporal derretirse con el hielo, apretando su pezón con la superficie fría. Era una sensación dolorosa, pero sin embargo, le daba un placer de profunda satisfacción. Poco a poco él movió el cubo a su otro pezón, moviendo el hielo de la misma manera. El dolor agudo se disparó desde su pezón a su vientre, y luego siguió con una sensación de satisfacción.

Entonces el cubo de hielo se fue y ella contuvo la respiración, preguntándose qué haría Andrew a su lado. ¿La azotaría con una cuerda o con su flog? ¿Tal vez incluso le daría nalgadas?

Pero lo siguiente que sintió fue la caricia suave de un susurro contra su mejilla... como una pluma. Su sentido del olfato le dijo que era algo de afuera.

"¿Sabes qué es esto, mi dulzura?" Andrew le acarició la nariz con la cosa con plumas de nuevo.

Lita contuvo el aliento y dijo, "¿Una hoja de _ach'tok_, Majestad?"

"Sí". Andrew acarició sus mejillas con la hoja y luego lenta, perezosamente, la acarició desde su cuello al pecho. "Uno de nuestros árboles más preciados."

Mientras Andrew acariciaba y jugaba en su cuerpo con la hoja de plumas, Lita se entregó a las sensaciones. Él movió la hoja sobre sus pezones y aún más por debajo. Lita se encontraba en un viaje desde el aquí y el ahora, a la deriva en otro tiempo y lugar. Como si estuviera viajando por el túnel que la llevó desde su propio planeta a éste. En ese lugar lejano pensó en el invierno y en los días festivos, en el verano y en navegar, en el otoño y en las calabazas, en la primavera y en las flores de cerezo...

Y entonces volvió de su viaje, a través del tiempo y del espacio, de espaldas al otro mundo para encontrarse a sí misma en brazos de su Rey, de su Dom, que pronto sería su amante. A través de una especie de bruma se dio cuenta que no estaba ya atada ni con los ojos vendados, y él estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de cuero blanco, con ella en su regazo.

"¿Dónde estabas, mi amor?" Andrew murmuró mientras le acariciaba el pelo de la cara con un movimiento suave que desmentía el poder y la fuerza del hombre.

"En un viaje Sub-espacial." Su voz vino como un susurro. Lita apenas podía creerlo. Había terminado deslizándose a lo que se conocía como el "sub-espacio" para quienes estaban familiarizados con el BDSM. Como una Domme, era algo que nunca antes había experimentado, aunque uno de sus subs sí lo hizo.

Andrew sonrió. "Dónde quiera que hayas estado, estoy muy contento de tenerte de regreso conmigo."

Se inclinó y tocó su boca con la suya, con un beso suave, con los labios firmes contra los suyos. Su largo y rubio pelo le acariciaba el brazo por lo que la atrajo más fuerte a sus brazos y la besó con una intensidad mucho mayor de lo que alguna vez la había besado antes. Él deslizó su lengua por sus labios, bebiéndose todo lo que ella tenía para ofrecer, después, dirigió su lengua en su boca y succionando suavemente de ella. Cuando ella se quejó, le mordió el labio inferior, ligeramente, después, más y más hasta que ella estuvo segura de que le extraería sangre.

Y le había encantado.

Ella quiso mover sus dedos en su pelo y tirar de él y besarlo con toda la intensidad que sentía en su alma. Sin embargo, le había dejado el control de todo lo que pasó. Él era el Dom y ella había acordado darle a él su placer.

¿Era esto lo que se estaba perdiendo en su vida? ¿Tratando de demostrar que ella era mejor que un hombre al ser una Domme? No tuvo que hacer eso en absoluto. Lo había demostrado a través de años de duro trabajo en el mundo corporativo, tomando el mundo de los hombres por asalto.

Pero Lita Steele sentía una parte de sí misma independiente de la mujer en su interior. La mujer que quería ser deseada y amada.

La mujer que disfrutaba siendo la sumisa de Andrew.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rey de Tréboles**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Tréboles o en ingles que es King of Clubs de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

_**Capítulo 8**_

Andrew se apartó del beso y estudió a su bella tigresa. La había probado con su lengua, olido su deseo y su aroma único. De más maneras que podía contar, la deseaba, la quería, la necesitaba. Ella era como la sangre en sus venas, corría por él y le daba vida, cumpliendo su destino.

En formas que los habían complacido a ambos, la había castigado, la hizo esperar para llenarla. Pero ahora no podía esperar más.

Andrew hizo un movimiento fluido hacia Lita acunándola en sus brazos. Ella jadeó y se aferró a él como si fuera a caerse.

Dándole una mirada firme, dijo, "¿Confías en mí, esclava?"

Sin pausa, ella contestó, "Sí, Su Majestad."

"Entonces, demuestra esa confianza", le ordenó.

Lita aflojó su apretón, segura que no la soltaría. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar una sensación de falta control que le dieron ganas de agarrarlo otra vez.

_Confío en él_, se recordó.

La llevó a un dispositivo que era una A-enmarcada como un caballete, sólo que ricamente hecho, relleno y cubierto con pieles blancas. Andrew la depositó ahí de manera que su pecho, vientre, y monte se presionaran en la cresta de la acolchada A que era tan amplia como sus caderas. Sus rodillas y brazos se recargaban en las superficies acolchadas que estaban a ambos lados de ella, como estantes.

Lita se estremeció, preguntándose qué haría con ella ahora. ¿La follaría como deseaba? ¿O la haría esperar más tiempo?

Andrew dio la vuelta delante de ella, y vio que su rostro era una máscara de concentración mientras hacía aparecer más cuerda dorada. La enganchó a través de un bucle que no vio aún, y antes de que se diera cuenta le había atado la muñeca delante de ella. Su vagina y pechos le dolieron mientras su cuerpo era presionado contra la superficie acolchada. En poco tiempo él le ató su otra muñeca, y luego se fue detrás de ella dónde ya no pudo verlo. "¿Estás lista mi amada?", Le preguntó mientras le pasaba algo áspero por la espalda, algo que consideró como la cuerda que utilizó para atarla.

"Sí, Su Majestad." Estaba más lista de lo que quería admitir. Quería gritarle, _¡Sí, maldita sea, fóllame ahora! _

Pero era probable que sólo consiguiera esperar más tortuosamente.

Él arrastró la cuerda sobre su espalda hasta su trasero jugando con él, luego se movió a lo largo de la parte interior de su muslo, hasta su rodilla, y, finalmente, a su tobillo desnudo donde procedió a pegarle un poco.

Era todo lo que Lita podía hacer para no gritar su frustración. Podía sentir sus jugos húmedos contra la piel.

Sus pezones le dolían, los colgantes se hundían en sus pechos, mientras su pecho chocaba contra la estructura.

Para cuando Andrew terminó de jugar con ella y le había atado su otro tobillo, Lita estaba a punto de sollozar. Tenía sus manos, rodillas, trasero y vagina expuestos a él. Estaba a la altura adecuada para su pene, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era deslizarse dentro de ella.

Él le acarició las nalgas con la mano. "¿Qué quieres que haga para ti ahora, pequeña tigresa?"

"Que me folles." Ella contuvo el aliento. "Por favor, ¡Fóllame!"

"Estoy decepcionado de ti, esclava", replicó en un tono frío, seco. "Se te olvidaron tus modales."

_Mierda._ Dejó caer la frente en la superficie acolchada y estuvo tentada a golpearlo un par de veces. Ella levantó la cabeza, y con un gran remordimiento en su voz como pudo reunir, dijo, "Lo siento mucho, Su Majestad. No volverá a suceder."

"Por supuesto que no." Él continuó acariciando su trasero. "Pero para asegurarme que aprendes la lección, debes ser castigada. ¿Entiendes?"

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._ Nunca tendría sexo. "Sí, Majestad", dijo con dientes apretados.

En el segundo siguiente, Andrew le dio un manotazo en el trasero tan fuerte que ella gritó de dolor y sorpresa… sin mencionar que sólo eso casi la hizo correrse. Una vez más le dio otra nalgada mientras decía, "No llegues al clímax o tendré que castigarte más severamente."

Andrew le golpeó el trasero una y otra vez primero sobre una nalga y luego la otra, en lo alto, en la parte baja, casi en su espalda baja y hacia abajo hasta sus muslos. Lita en tanto se retorcía para evitar correrse. Apretaba los dientes y clavaba sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar el clímax a pesar de que estaba justo en el borde. Estaba tan cerca que tuvo que morderse la lengua.

Por último Andrew detuvo las nalgadas y su cuerpo quedó inerte de alivio por lo que le hizo, pero al mismo momento se sintió herida en el interior tanto que podría explotar.

Lita oyó un movimiento suave, de susurro, detrás de ella y luego Andrew le puso algo frío y duro en su ano.

"No llegues al clímax hasta que yo te dé permiso, mi dulzura," murmuró él mientras empujaba el lubricado dispositivo poco a poco en su trasero.

Se sentía frío y suave, como un pene de cristal. Ella había disfrutado al experimentar con varios dispositivos anales en la privacidad de su casa, a pesar de que nunca le había permitido a sus sub su uso en ella. Ella siempre fue la que tuvo el control... o eso era lo que había pensado.

Andrew empujó el aparato de cristal en el trasero de Lita, yendo poco a poco para asegurarse que su compañera no sentía nada más que placer. También quería asegurarse que estaría lista cuando la ayudara a cumplir lo que había expresado como su más grande fantasía… ser complacida por tres hombres a la vez.

"¿Cómo se siente, esclava?", Preguntó Andrew, sorprendido por la facilidad con que el falo de cristal grueso se deslizaba en ella.

Él sabía que era duro para ella hablar. "Se siente tan bien, su Majestad."

Andrew deslizó el artefacto de cristal tan profundamente como pudo y Lita jadeó. "¿Has utilizado estos dispositivos antes?" Le preguntó.

"Sí, Majestad."

"Bien. Entonces, prepárate."

Lita calló a sabiendas de que estaba hablando de los otros dos hombres y la planificación de Andrew del cumplimiento de su fantasía. El pensamiento la emocionaba y asustaba todo a la vez. ¿Cómo sería ser besada y acariciada por tres hombres?

Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar más porque Andrew comenzó a deslizar el pene de vidrio dentro y fuera de su trasero al mismo tiempo le deslizaba dos dedos en su vagina. "¿Te gustaría mi pene ahora, Lita? ¿Quieres que te folle?"

"Sí ". Dijo ella, apenas siendo capaz de hablar. "Sí, Su Majestad."

Andrew deslizó los dedos de su vagina, pero mantuvo el objeto en su trasero. Ella sintió la cabeza de su pene en la entrada de su núcleo y casi gimió, lo deseaba tanto. "Ruégame que te folle", le exigió. "Ruégame que te castigue."

"Sí, ¡Fóllame!", Gritó ella. "Nalguéame, Majestad. He sido una chica mala. Dame de nalgadas mientras me follas".

La palmeó con fuerza mientras seguía follando su trasero con el pene de cristal. El sudor rodó por Lita desde su frente mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás y adelante, encontrando cada estocada del dispositivo y cada columpiada mientras él le daba una palmada.

"Por favor, Majestad", suplicó. "Por favor, déjame correrme."

"No" Andrew movió el aparato más duro en su trasero y el trasero le picó por la nalgada que le siguió.

Lita trató de quedarse quieta, trató de evitar que su cuerpo llegara al borde, que llegara a ese punto, pero fue demasiado.

Su orgasmo se estrelló contra ella y ella gritó. No pudo hacer nada, excepto capear las olas mientras recibía una palmada más dura, y él seguía empujando el falo dentro y fuera de su trasero. Por último, cuando estuvo flácida por el agotamiento, él se detuvo. Cuando salió a su vista, con las manos vacías, supo que él debió haber usado su magia para deshacerse del pene de cristal.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su enorme pecho. "Me decepcionas, esclava. Te has ganado un grave castigo."

_Mierda._ "Lo siento, Su Majestad."

Con un movimiento, Andrew la liberó de sus ataduras. "Ven".

Lita se arrastró hacia abajo, fuera de lo que ahora consideraba un maldito instrumento de tortura. Sí, tuvo un orgasmo increíble, pero por la expresión de su cara, ella sabía que no le gustaría lo que él tenía en mente a continuación.

Esperaba que la follara, y pronto.

Él extendió su mano y apareció una cuerda larga, circular y dorada. "Extiende tu mano."

Su pulso se aceleró mientras lo obedecía. Andrew colocó la soga alrededor de una de sus muñecas, luego de la otra. Cuando terminó, sus muñecas estaban atadas frente a ella, tan cerca que no podía moverlas.

"Sígueme", le ordenó y giró sobre sus talones.

Lo siguió, con el aire fresco acariciando su cuerpo desnudo. Sus muslos estaban resbalosos por sus jugos y temblores todavía ondulaban a través de ella por su orgasmo. Cuando Andrew llegó a la puerta, esperó a que lo siguiera.

Su mirada sostenía desafío, como si ella fuera a atreverse a discutir sobre caminar a través de su palacio desnuda.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lució satisfecho mientras lo seguía a través de la puerta. Los azulejos se sentían frescos bajo sus pies mientras lo seguía por el palacio. Pasaron sólo a Luna en su camino, y todo lo que la hechicera hizo fue dar al Rey un movimiento rápido de cabeza antes de continuar. Ella pareció no distraerse.

Lo cual estaba bien para Lita.

En el momento en que llegaron a su dormitorio, Lita estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para complacerlo, para que la follara.

Andrew se detuvo ante la cama redonda y se enfrentó a ella. "De rodillas, esclava."

Con las manos todavía atadas frente de ella, Lita se arrodilló frente a Andrew. Él movió sus dedos y sus pantalones y botas desaparecieron, dejando sólo su hermoso cuerpo desnudo así como su apetitoso y enorme pene que ella deseaba tanto en su interior.

"Voy a follar tu boca," dijo en un gruñido. La agarró por los cabellos y la arrastró hacia su erección.

"Sí, Majestad." Lita separó sus labios y Andrew deslizó su pene a través de ellos, con su puño cerrado todavía en el pelo.

Debido a que sus manos estaban atadas todavía, no podía hacer nada más que chupar y pasar la lengua a lo largo de su longitud. Lo miró y vio que la observaba mientras se empujaba dentro y fuera de su boca, tirando de su cabello al mismo tiempo. El sudor brillaba en su pecho y el tatuaje de trébol en sus abdominales se contraía mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

El pene de Andrew estaba rígido y los músculos de los muslos se apretaron mientras él llegaba a su clímax con un feroz gruñido. Su líquido llenó su boca, deslizándose por su garganta. Siguió pulsando y vibrando mientras se movía dentro y fuera un par de veces más, y entonces él se apartó.

Lita pasó su lengua por los restos de su corrida en sus labios mientras se sentaba en cuclillas y la miraba. "Permanecerás en tu dormitorio hasta que tu castigo se haya cumplido", dijo en un imperioso tono que hizo que su corazón se hundiese. "No usarás ropa y no te complacerás a ti misma."

Los lazos de Lita se aflojaron lo suficiente como para que usara sus manos, pero se quedó atada todavía.

"Si intentas complacerte a ti misma para llegar al clímax, las cuerdas se tensarán," dijo. "Si te portas bien, y haces lo que te ordeno, vendré por ti otra vez."

Con otro gesto de su mano, estuvo vestido nuevo. "¿Entiendes por qué estás siendo castigada, esclava?"

Lita tuvo la tentación de decir: cerezos en flor, pero asintió en su lugar. Esto no era más de lo que podía manejar, ¿verdad?

"Sí, Majestad", dijo. "Estoy siendo castigada por haber llegado al clímax sin tu permiso."

Él asintió. "¿Y la razón porque es importante?"

Rechinando los dientes, Lita dio una respuesta y se encontró una más rápido de lo esperado. "Porque tengo que confiar en que me darás lo que necesite, cuando lo necesite. Que tu placer será el mío."

Andrew dio otro gesto rápido. "Bien. Los sirvientes te traerán comida y prepararán tu baño. Utiliza el tiempo para pensar acerca de si estás o no dispuesta a someterte a mí por completo, para darme más de tus placeres y verdaderamente confiar en mí. Yo sólo te ofrezco lo que has soñado, tigresa. Cree eso."

Todavía estaba de rodillas en el suelo cuando Andrew pasó junto a ella y salió de la habitación, cerrando las puertas detrás de él.

Lentamente Lita se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cama, y luego se tiró boca abajo sobre el colchón. Los anillos de pezón se mofaron de ella y le dolía la vagina. Sin duda la cuerda mágica de Andrew la mantendría alejada si se hacía cargo de ciertos asuntos por sí misma, pero necesitaba correrse de nuevo, tanto que podía explotar.

Pero él se lo había negado.

_Con el fin de llenarla más completamente... _

Sí, sí, sí. Conocía la maldita amenaza. Había recorrido bastantes veces el lado dominante. ¿Era esto lo que habrían sentido sus subs? ¿Indefensos? ¿Frustrados? ¿Disgustados?

¿Excitados más allá de toda razón o imaginación?

Maldita sea.

Pero tenía razón. Maldita sea otra vez. Maldita sea cien veces.

Si ella confiaba en él, realmente confiaba en él, encontraría una manera de negarse hasta que él pensara que el momento era el correcto, hasta que él le permitiera tener mayor placer. Y por lo tanto su placer sería aún mayor.

"Esto es jodidamente complicado", se quejó ella. Luego hundió la cara profundamente en la suave colcha y gritó toda su frustración sexual reprimida hasta que estuvo demasiado cansada para gritar más.

Durante el día y medio que siguió, Andrew no fue por Lita, lo que la frustró sin fin. Si ella incluso pensaba en tocar su vagina, sus ataduras se contraían y no tenía rango de movimiento por una hora más o menos. Dos criadas le habían traído las comidas y la habían ayudado con su baño. Ninguna le había hablado, y Lita había renunciado a intentar conversar con alguna de ellas.

Después de un tiempo, empezó a encontrar la manera de distraerse de sus propias necesidades físicas. Cuando sentía crecer, sus deseos y necesidades, entonces sólo los deslizaba a un lado, de alguna manera. Dentro de su sub-espacio. En otro espacio. En un lugar donde tenía el poder total sobre su cuerpo, y no tenía que temer o sentirse insegura de un hombre de nuevo.

Hoy, la segunda mañana, Lita estaba sentada en el cómodo diván cerca de las puertas del balcón. El sol se derramaba por las ventanas y calentaba su cuerpo desnudo. Le dolía tanto por Andrew que hacía todo lo posible por mantener su mente alejada de él. Que no era fácil. Sin importar lo que hiciera, sus pensamientos seguían perdidos hacia el hombre al que se había entregado como su esclava sexual.

¿Podría ser la sumisa de Andrew y realmente permitir que su alma fuera libre como él pensaba que lo haría?

Era cierto, las veces que había podido caer en ese "otro" lugar emocional la hacían sentir fuerte, vibrante y poderosa.

Pero, ¿Libre?

Más de una vez había considerado gritar su palabra de seguridad a las puertas del balcón, pero había elegido este papel, y estaba decidida a llevarlo a cabo. Al menos hasta que sus sobrinas llegaran.

Mantenía un libro encuadernado en cuero contra su pecho, presionándolo con fuerza contra sus pezones, hundiendo sus colgantes en su carne. Acababa de terminar el libro y sentía una extraña especie de incomodidad, como si algo estuviera mal, pero no sabía precisar qué.

Mientras que había esperado que su castigo finalizara, estuvo pasando su tiempo sentada en la cama o en el diván, leyendo libros que tomaba de la hermosa librería de la pared curva. Los libros eran fascinantes, todos con tapas de cuero, páginas de pergamino grueso, y palabras escritas a mano. Los cuidaba mientras los leía, de algunos podía haber muy pocos en existencia, si Tarok no tenía máquinas de impresión.

El libro que acababa de terminar, el que tenía en brazos, era el último libro de la habitación con la historia de Tarok. Lita realmente había disfrutado de su tiempo de lectura. Había aprendido acerca de las centurias del Reino, incluidos los tiempos más recientes, cuando el Reino Tarok más grande se había dividido en reinos menores que eran Corazones, Espadas, Diamantes y Tréboles.

Para su sorpresa, Lita había descubierto también que los hermanos tenían una hermana menor llamada Diana. Ella había dejado Tarok para casarse con Diamante, el Rey de Malachad, uno de los enemigos jurados de Tarok.

Cuando Lita había leído sobre las mujeres de Tarok y su incapacidad para concebir, comprendió mejor a los Reyes y su necesidad de encontrar pareja fuera de su mundo. Necesitaban Reinas que fueran inmunes al hechizo-mental del Reino de Malachad. Al parecer, Diana, ahora la Reina de Malachad, se creía que era la fuerza detrás de los ataques mentales. El Rey Diamante pensaba que la mente de la Reina estaba en control. Por desgracia, la historia del libro que Lita acababa de terminar finalizaba en el punto donde fue traicionada y la Reina descubierta por la hechicera y sus cartas. Tal vez los libros de tiempos más recientes se conservaran en el resto del palacio.

Mientras leía la historia, Lita no pudo evitar sentir que faltaba algo. Y que algo mucho más oscuro y mucho más peligroso estaba en juego. Ella no entendía sus sentimientos, pero estaban allí, asentados en el borde de su conciencia, fuera de su alcance. Tenía una imagen de sí misma, chasqueando su látigo en ese abismo oscuro, golpeando y tirando hacia atrás lo que necesitaba ver y entender.

Pero su látigo yacía en su mesita de noche, sin utilizar durante los dos últimos días. Sus ataduras no le permitían practicar con el látigo. Si lo hubieran hecho, podría haber dormido mejor, pero incluso sus sueños la perseguían. Lita abrazó el libro apretándolo contra su pecho al recordar la pesadilla más reciente que tuvo. Había soñado que el tigre blanco estaba atrapado en la oscuridad al final de un túnel muy largo y negro. Lita había fracasado y luchaba por liberarse, pero la oscuridad era demasiado fuerte, demasiado grande como para vencerla, y no podía hacer nada excepto alejarse de ella. Desesperada, trataba de encontrar un aliado, un medio para salvarse a sí misma… pero encontraba sólo vacío y la duplicación del mal que la sostenía.

Lita había despertado antes del amanecer, con su piel cubierta de sudor.

"Debe ser que estos libros me están afectando", murmuró Lita mientras se levantaba para acomodar el libro.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, sus ataduras se relajaron lo suficiente como para permitirle el movimiento necesario para colocar el libro de historia en el estante. Tan pronto como terminó, sus ataduras se reforzaron de nuevo y ella se dejó caer delante de ella.

"Bueno, he aprendido mi lección", murmuró. "Ahora ven a por mí, Majestad."

Las puertas se abrieron y Lita miró hacia ellas, con la esperanza de que fuera Andrew. Trató de no mostrar su decepción cuando vio que se trataba de la hechicera.

Luna sonrió y dio un giro de sus dedos. Las ataduras de Lita cayeron lejos.

"Eres libre para vagar por el palacio", dijo la hechicera con una pequeña reverencia.

"Gracias a Dios". Lita se frotó las muñecas. Las cuerdas nunca habían estado lo suficientemente apretadas para hacerle daño, pero sintió que era bueno saber que era libre ahora. Tomando una túnica del armario se la puso atándola ajustada a su cintura. "¿Puedo ir a cualquier parte?"

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Luna dijo: "Mientras te mantengas dentro de los terrenos del palacio."

Lita sonrió y no esperó. Tal vez si encontraba a Andrew, la dejaría libre ahora, pensó mientras se dirigía a las puertas dobles. Y luego su sonrisa se convirtió en una pequeña mueca. No, era probable que él tuviera muchos más juegos y torturas en mente para ella antes de que realmente la tomara de la forma en que desesperadamente ella quería que lo hiciera.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rey de Tréboles**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Tréboles o en ingles que es King of Clubs de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

_**Capítulo 9**_

Andrew se quedó en las cámaras de la hechicera, con las manos detrás de la espalda, con su mirada centrada en Luna. Una vez que le había dado permiso a Lita de irse a su dormitorio, la hechicera se había reunido con Andrew en su propio despacho.

Luna ahora estaba delante del brillante _a'bin_, la mesa que se utilizaba para predecir el futuro de Tarok. Ella empujó su larga caída de pelo negro por encima de su hombro, con los ojos helados mirando al fuego y estudiando las cartas sobre la mesa.

Esas cartas se utilizaban para adivinar el futuro de Tarok y sus cuatro Reinos, pero en este día lo había llamado porque las cartas contaban una historia que encontraba un tanto confusa y desconcertante.

Mientras esperaba a que la hechicera interpretara las cartas, Andrew miró hacia la única ventana que estaba en las sombras por las pesadas cortinas. Luna prefería que sus aposentos tuvieran poca luz, iluminada tan sólo por un sinnúmero de velas que se posaban en todas las superficies de la habitación. Los olores del sebo quemándose y de las hierbas perfumaban la recámara. En medio de la multitud de olores, sus sentidos de were tigre captaban su vivo perfume de madreselva, un olor que solía incitarlo, hasta hacerle sentir lujuria por la hermosa hechicera.

Pero ahora que había encontrado a su compañera, nunca más nadie que Lita le haría eso a él. No tenía ningún deseo de incluso mirar a ninguna otra mujer. Ella ya estaba arraigada en su corazón y alma.

El rey le devolvió la mirada a Luna, pero con el ceño fruncido de concentración y tal vez frustración, también. Andrew se movió a la ventana, con sus pasos pesados en el silencio. Apartó la cortina y sonrió cuando vio a Lita sentada junto al estanque, alimentando a los grandes peces de colores, con alimentos proporcionados por el guardia de caza. Se veía tan hermosa así, con el pelo brillante como la seda negra del vestido sobre su hombro, que se aferraba a su exuberante figura. La había extrañado más de lo que quería admitir, y le había tomado toda su fuerza no haber ido la noche pasada.

"Majestad", dijo la voz musical de Luna, distrayéndolo de la vista de Lita. Dejó que las cortinas cayeran contra la ventana con un silbido suave mientras se volvía a la hechicera.

Se acercó a la hechicera y la brillante _a'bin_. "¿Qué es lo que se lee en las cartas?"

Ella frunció el entrecejo, arrugando su frente mientras le daba otra mirada a las tres filas de nueve cartas. "Veo que nuestro Reino se encuentra en peligro, pero las cartas no me dicen que peligro es." Sus ojos helados de fuego se volvieron distantes. "Un tigre ha sido mantenido cautivo durante muchos años y aún se encuentra preso por una fuerza oscura".

Luna levantó la mirada para mirar la de Andrew. "Tal vez su hermana ha capturado a uno de nuestro pueblo desde hace mucho tiempo y todavía vive para tener a ese were-tigre cautivo."

Él negó. "Pero vi el acantilado donde encontró su destino. Sería imposible sobrevivir una caída de ésas." A pesar de que su hermana se había convertido al mal, no podía dejar de sentir dolor por la Diana con la que había crecido y a la que había amado. "Su cuerpo debió ser arrastrado al mar."

"Está probablemente en lo cierto, Majestad." Luna frunció los labios mientras miraba de nuevo a las cartas. "Si ese es el caso, entonces nos enfrentamos a una nueva amenaza." Miró de nuevo a Andrew. "Y esta fuerza es más oscura y mucho más mala que Diana."

Andrew estudió a la hechicera por un momento y luego asintió lentamente. "Avisaré a mis hermanos y reforzaré nuestras fronteras".

A pesar de que quería ir a su compañera, la seguridad de su reino y su pueblo eran lo primero. Caminó por el palacio rumbo al patio de entrenamiento donde sabía que su capitán estaba trabajando con nuevos aprendices. Su mente trabajaba barajando todas las posibilidades de la amenaza que enfrentaban. ¿Podría Diana haber sobrevivido a la caída? Sin duda, su cuerpo se habría roto en pedazos por las rocas dentadas debajo del acantilado en el Reino de diamantes de Richard.

A pesar del mal que Diana hizo a todos los de Tarok, una parte de Andrew, la parte que había amado a su hermana sentía la esperanza de que quizás aún viviera. Otra parte de él tenía la esperanza de que sus reinos pudieran volver a la normalidad y sus mujeres volvieran a tener hijos. Tristemente, las dos esperanzas no se podían reconciliar.

_Pero si hubiera una manera, si mi hermana aún viviera y pudiera salvar su esencia de la oscuridad a la que se convirtió, sacrificaría casi todo por hacer precisamente eso. Y sé que Richard haría lo mismo. Nicolás estaba enojado, pero no sería menos leal a Diana. Aunque Darienn... no sé si Darien perdonaría las muchas ofensas de nuestra hermana. _

Andrew se detuvo cuando llegó al patio de entrenamiento para ver a su capitán luchando con su espada contra uno de los más recientes reclutas. El estruendo de metal con metal resonaba en el aire junto con las maldiciones y burlas del capitán cuando pinchaba al aprendiz. El joven embestía cada uno de los golpes del capitán con la habilidad de la larga práctica y Andrew sonrió.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron de nuevo a Diana. Si había muerto, ¿por qué entonces la maldición no se había quebrantado? Las compañeras de sus hermanos tenían todos los niños que habían deseado, pero ninguna de las otras mujeres en los cuatro reinos tuvo ninguno. ¿Sería posible que el hechizo hubiera dañado de forma permanente las mentes de todas las mujeres de Tarok, evitando que concibieran?

_¿Podría Diana todavía estar viva, después de todo? _

Después de hablar con su capitán finalmente, y garantizar que el Reino estaría bien resguardado, Andrew envió mensajeros a sus hermanos con las noticias de la hechicera. Sin embargo, no compartió sus sospechas acerca de Diana. Era mejor que cada hermano se formara sus propios pensamientos, para que juntos, cubrieran todas las posibilidades.

Cuando terminó, se fue en busca de Lita. Se movió como tigre y se limitó a ir hacia el palacio. Se detuvo en las puertas y olió el aire perfumado. Sí, su compañera había regresado del exterior.

Con su magia empujó las puertas abriéndolas y pasó, y luego las cerró de golpe detrás de él. Sus patas no hacían ruido sobre el mármol, mientras que él seguía el olor del almizcle de su mujer a su refugio privado, un cuarto oculto al que nunca la llevó.

Él se metió en la habitación, con sus músculos ondulando debajo de su piel a rayas blancas y negras, con sus ojos centrados en la hermosa mujer que tenía delante. La cámara estaba llena de los tesoros de la familia y pertenencias personales, muchas de las cuales tuvo desde que era cachorro.

La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas por el escarpado relieve del oscuro pelo de Lita. Ella tenía su mano en su garganta, y estudiaba las pinturas al óleo de su familia, las que su madre había pintado antes de morir. Él atrapó el olor del aire fresco y dulce del perfume de Lita.

Ella se estiró y tocó la placa de identificación de la parte inferior del retrato de su hermana. "Diana", dijo en voz baja.

Andrew dio un ruido sordo y Lita se congeló.

"No me asustes así." Ella movió su mano a su pecho, con su corazón latiendo como loco. Todavía era desconcertante ver de repente a un tigre a su lado. "Por favor, Majestad", añadió, sin querer añadir nada a su lista de castigos.

Era un espectáculo asombroso verlo cambiar de tigre a hombre. Ante sus ojos se transformó, levantándose sobre sus patas traseras mientras su pelo se volvía piel y aparecía su ropa de cuero, el tigre de feroces facciones dio paso a una masculina cara, con pelo largo y blanco-rubio. En unos momentos fue el hombre poderoso que la trajo a este mundo.

"Veo que has encontrado mi santuario", dijo con su expresión impasible, sin darle alguna indicación de cómo se sentía acerca de su tropiezo con esa habitación privada.

"Majestad, ¿puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?", Preguntó Lita. "¿Podemos dejar las formalidades ahora?"

Él asintió lentamente. "Sí, mi tigresa".

Lita hizo un gesto hacia el retrato etiquetado como de Diana. "Leí un poco sobre tu hermana en los libros de historia. ¿Por qué los traicionó a todos?"

La mandíbula de Andrew se tensó. "Era la más joven y por alguna razón nuestros padres no le dieron una porción del Reino de Tarok. Eso la molestó mucho y su resentimiento se convirtió en un estado de ánimo sombrío que nunca se fue. De acuerdo con las cartas mágicas de la hechicera, la mente de Diana sedujo a Diamante, el Rey de Malachad, y se convirtió en su reina. Para vengarse de nuestros padres, en su mayor parte. Y nosotros, tuvimos la estima de nuestros padres completa, y evidentemente ella no la conservó."

Lita se volvió a Andrew. "El último libro que encontré terminó poco después de que se descubriera que estaba detrás de los hechizos mentales. ¿Qué ha pasado desde entonces?"

"Cuando nuestra gente ya no pudo tener hijos," Andrew continuó, "Luna leyó en las cartas y se enteró de que Diana estaba usando hechizos mentales muy fuertes con nuestras mujeres, invadiendo sus sueños para que nuestras mujeres creyeran que eran infértiles."

Tenía las manos detrás de su espalda mientras hablaba, sólo mirando el retrato. "Cuando mis hermanos trajeron a sus compañeras a nuestro mundo, ella las atacó, tratando de hacer daño a cada una de ellas."

El horror se extendió por Lita y sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de sus sobrinas. "¿Les hizo daño?"

Su mirada se movió a la suya y sus ojos se suavizaron. "Cada una fue herida, pero no demasiado. Debes estar orgullosa de saber que tu familia cuenta con tales mujeres valientes."

La mente Lita giró con el pensamiento de Amy, Serena, y Rei en peligro. "¿Si Diana atacara otra vez? ¿Es posible que pudiera hacerles daño, o peor…?"

Andrew frunció el ceño. "Pensamos que Diana está muerta. Cuando trató de lastimar a Amy, Diana cayó por un acantilado hacia las rocas. Su cuerpo debió ser aplastado, pero cuando Richard lo buscó, ella desapareció. Él cree que su cuerpo fue arrastrado hacia el mar."

Lita se volvió hacia el retrato de la hermosa mujer con risa en sus azules ojos. Era tan difícil imaginarla como mala y capaz de hacerle daño a alguien. "¿Y ahora?"

Un ruido sordo se levantó en el pecho de Andrew y lo reconoció como de frustración mezclada con ira. "La hechicera cree que estamos en peligro una vez más. Ella no puede discernir si se trata de Diana o de otra fuerza oscura, pero debemos estar preparados en cualquier caso." Se volvió hacia Lita y la tomó en sus brazos. Olía tan bien, y se sentía tan bien en sus brazos. "Mis hermanos nunca permitirán que algún daño llegue a sus compañeras. Y yo nunca permitiría que alguien te hiriera, mi tigresa".

Ella arqueó una ceja hacia él. "No te preocupes. No estoy indefensa."

Andrew tomó la mano de Lita y caminaron por el palacio, al aire libre y en el sol caliente de la primavera. Le gustaba la sensación de su pequeña mano en la suya, de su cuerpo ágil acariciando el suyo. Tenía que restablecer el protocolo, pero también quería darle algo familiar, una parte de su vida anterior, que le diera una sensación de confort.

Cuando llegaron a un claro en el bosque de cerezos, Andrew, dijo, "La hora de las preguntas ha terminado, y debes referirte a mí como Majestad."

Lita asintió y enderezó su postura. "Sí, Su Majestad."

Él extendió su mano y con su magia llamó su látigo que apareció en su palma.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Cuando se lo entregó a ella una expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro, pero lo tomó sin dudar.

Andrew cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Me gustaría que me dieras una demostración de tu habilidad con el látigo."

Lita sonrió cuando agarró el látigo. "Sí, Majestad."

Pasaron un par de horas con Lita mostrándole su talento con el látigo e incluso enseñándole a Andrew una cosa o dos. Él hacia aparecer objetos que ella arrebataba de su mano con el chasquido de su látigo, sin que el cuero nunca lo tocara. Nunca vio a nadie tan hábil en el manejo del látigo, con excepción de su hermana Diana.

En el momento en que terminó, Lita se reía, con sus ojos azules brillando y sus mejillas relucientes. La atrajo más cerca y su risa se desvaneció cuando lo miró. El látigo se enroscó alrededor de sus piernas como si tuviera mente propia.

"Eres tan preciosa, tigresa," murmuró él y rozó sus labios sobre los de ella. "Tan preciosa. Mantén tus habilidades con el arma elegida practicando cada día, por lo menos dos horas, sin falta."

"Sí, Majestad." murmuró Lita, y Andrew no pudo evitar besarla de nuevo.

Esa noche, Lita esperó a Andrew dentro del calabozo, de espaldas a la puerta, con las manos detrás de ella y su postura abierta. Estaba vestida con otro traje de cuero blanco minúsculo. Tenía una falda diminuta y sus pechos estaban cubiertos por una especie de tapa de cuero sin mangas, sólo había agujeros donde sus pechos estaban, mostrándolos sin ningún pudor. Sus pechos estaban altos y firmes y los tréboles dorados colgaban de sus hinchados pezones.

Esta vez Luna había masajeado aceite caliente con aroma de almendras en la carne de Lita después de la depilación de su vagina. A Lita siempre le había gustado cómo se sentía tener su montículo y los labios de su vulva encerados para sentirlos suaves y flexibles, y sabía que a Andrew le encantaba también.

Ella se estremeció con anticipación mientras esperaba por él. Probablemente estaba tomándose su tiempo, lo que hacía volar su imaginación, preguntándose qué haría con ella. Estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que disfrutaba de su papel como su esclava sexual, y de lo mucho con que estaba esperando a que viniera a ella ahora.

Y rogaba que esta vez realmente la follara.

En el momento en que entró en el calabozo, lo sintió con cada fibra de su ser. Un susurro suave provino de las puertas al abrirse y cerrarse a sus espaldas, y un escalofrío se perdió en su columna al oír el suave sonido de patas que se acercaban a ella. Andrew estaba en su forma de tigre.

Le dio un golpe a su trasero con su cabeza de gran tigre y ella tembló. _¿Estás lista, tigresa?_ Murmuró hablándole en su pensamiento.

"Sí, Majestad", dijo ella, con su vagina poniéndose aún más húmeda por la anticipación. La olió y le dio un ronroneo de aprobación. _Sí, mi esclava. Estás de hecho preparada para mí. ¿Quieres que te folle ahora? _

Lita apenas contuvo un gemido. No comenzó aún y ya estaba torturándola con pensamientos de él conduciendo su pene a su núcleo. "Sí, Su Majestad", dijo. "Quiero que me folles".

Bien. Él caminó a su alrededor y gruñó cuando vio sus pechos desnudos a través de su top. _Me torturas muchacha. Debes ser castigada._

Ella se mordió el interior del labio mientras miraba hacia abajo al tigre y a los ojos azul intenso. Él le dio un empellón en la parte delantera de su diminuta falda, levantándosela ligeramente, después lamiendo sus pliegues con su áspera lengua.

Un grito escapó de su garganta y apenas se quedó de pie, manteniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda. Ella quería agarrar la cabeza grande del tigre y mantenerla quieta, para que estuviera de vuelta en sus pliegues hasta que la llevara a un fiero clímax.

Andrew gruñó su aprobación mientras la vagina de Lita se inundaba con su crema dulce. Se movió, subiéndose sobre ella ya como hombre. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos oscuros por el deseo.

Le palmeó los pechos que sobresalían del cuero de su pecho. "Sí, debes pagar por jugar conmigo, así." Él tomó sus pezones, por lo que su dolor se mezcló con una necesidad tan profunda que casi podría venirse por el toque de sus pechos. "Acuéstate sobre tu espalda en la mesa de preparación, esclava", le ordenó, señalando una piel blanca y una mesa de caoba.

"Sí, Majestad." Lita temblaba visiblemente de excitación mientras lo obedecía.

Cuando estuvo de espaldas le ordenó: "Levanta las rodillas y abre los muslos".

Él se puso de pie al final de la mesa y sonrió mientras estudiaba sus encantadores pliegues y su hinchado clítoris. Dentro de su línea de visión, tendió la mano e hizo aparecer una abrazadera. La levantó para que ella la viera y sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era.

El entusiasmo de Lita creció. Había oído decir a sus sub mujeres lo mucho que disfrutaban de la sensación de la pinza, pero no la había probado en sí misma. Y ahora Andrew estaba viéndola con su mirada intensa sosteniéndola para que ella pudiera verla. La pinza se parecía a una horquilla muy corta con un trébol dorado colgando de un extremo.

Tragó mientras bajaba sus manos hacia su vagina. Sus muslos temblaron, esperando el momento cuando la abrazadera estuviera sobre su clítoris.

Él hizo una pausa. "¿Deseas tener mi signo de propiedad sobre tu hermoso Quim?", Le preguntó él con una ceja levantada.

Lita apretó las manos. "Lo que quieras, majestad".

"No hagas ni un sonido" le ordenó, y en el siguiente segundo deslizó la pinza en su clítoris.

Ella jadeó y arqueó la espalda con intenso placer. Sorprendentemente no hubo dolor, sólo una presión firme que aumentó su lujuria.

Andrew la estudió por un momento. "Te ordene para permanecer calmada esclava, y me has fallado."

"Lo siento, Majestad", dijo ella, con voz temblorosa por las sensaciones inusuales que estaba experimentando.

"Más castigo se añadirá a tu lista." Le tendió la mano y Lita la atrapó, lo que le permitió tirar de ella para levantarla.

El colgante de trébol colgaba contra su vagina, estimulando más sus emociones mientras caminaba. Era una sensación increíblemente sexy mientras la llevaba a través de la mazmorra hasta la esquina donde había una jaula de cristal con barras. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta abierta y dijo: "Entra en la jaula, esclava."

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rey de Tréboles**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Tréboles o en ingles que es King of Clubs de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

_**Capítulo 10**_

El corazón de Lita la golpeó y la boca se le secó. ¿La iría a encerrar él y a dejarla? Sabía que no haría nada para lastimarla y ella siempre podía decir su palabra de seguridad. Pero ¿la escucharía si gritaba?

Cuando ella dudó, la voz de él salió como un ruido sordo. "¿Deseas añadir otro castigo?"

Ella negó y se arrodilló sobre sus manos y rodillas y se metió en la jaula. El suelo era una alfombra blanca profunda que se sentía suave debajo de ella mientras se sentaba y lo miraba a través de las barras.

Cerró la puerta de la jaula, agitó su mano, y oyó el sonido de una cerradura cerrándose en su lugar. Se sentó, con las piernas acurrucadas a su lado y las manos en su regazo.

Su vagina tenía un dolor delicioso por la pinza y estuvo segura de que si tocaba su muy sensible clítoris, rápido se vendría.

Como si escuchara sus pensamientos, Andrew dijo: "Levanta la mano y agarra una de las barras encima de ti."

"Sí, majestad" respondió Lita mientras le obedecía.

Andrew hizo aparecer una larga cuerda mágica dorada que tan a menudo utilizaba. Ató sus muñecas a la barra y luego se acercó a través de las barras laterales y apretó cada uno de sus anillos de pezón. "Siéntate sobre tu trasero y abre tus muslos, esclava" le ordenó al terminar.

Lita se sintió desenfrenada y erótica mientras lo obedecía. La falda de cuero se le había subido hasta la cintura y cuando miró hacia abajo vio la parte superior de su clítoris por encima de la pinza estaba oscura, llena de sangre. Se veía y sentía tan sexy.

Él se puso de pie, dando un paso atrás, y sonrió. "Te ves preciosa, mi tigresa. Tal vez debería traer a uno de los artistas de la corte para que me haga un retrato."

Sus mejillas se calentaron con el pensamiento de un hombre extraño entrando y viéndola atada e indefensa en la jaula de cristal.

"¿Te gustaría eso, esclava?", Preguntó Andrew.

Lita contestó de la única manera que pudo. "Si a ti te complace, Majestad."

Él asintió. "Es posible." Y entonces giró sobre sus talones y se fue, a través de la las puertas de la prisión. En el silencio que siguió, la sangre corrió en sus oídos. Ella se estremeció con anticipación y un poco de miedo, preguntándose cuánto la mantendría encerrada y si realmente enviaría a alguien para pintar su retrato.

Pareció que habían pasado horas antes de su regreso, pero en realidad fueron probablemente treinta minutos. Los brazos de Lita le dolían y sus pezones y clítoris se sentían sensibles por lo apretado de los anillos y sus ataduras.

Sus pasos hicieron eco en el suelo de mármol y su miedo y su emoción aumentaron, alimentándose mutuamente. Cuando llegó a la jaula él apoyó sus manos en sus caderas y la miró. Ella tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo con claridad. Se veía magnífico con su pelo rubio largo, su ancho pecho bronceado, sus pantalones de cuero negro y sus botas negras con cordones. Era definitivamente un hombre guapo y le pertenecía a él.

Con un gesto de la mano hizo desaparecer su ropa con su magia, dejando su hermoso cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Él acarició su eje, con sus ojos centrados en Lita mientras jugaba con su propio cuerpo. "¿Quieres chupar mi polla? ¿O prefieres que te folle?"

Lita se lamió los labios secos. "Deseo sólo tu placer, Majestad."

"De rodillas, esclava", ordenó Andrew, con voz ronca, con sus ojos echando chispas de deseo. "Acércate a fin de que pueda sentir tu boca sobre mi polla."

"Sí, Majestad." La cuerda que ataba las muñecas se movió a lo largo de la barra encima de ella para que fácilmente lo pudiera alcanzar

Él se movió hasta la jaula, empujando su pene hacia ella a través de los barrotes.

Con los brazos aún atados encima de su cabeza, Andrew lo llevó a su boca, todo el camino hasta la parte posterior de su garganta. Él dio un ronroneo profundo mientras la agarraba por los cabellos y comenzaba a bombear dentro y fuera de ella.

"Tienes una boca muy talentosa, esclava", murmuró con su voz profunda y sexy. "Tal vez sólo te folle y no te libere de aquí hasta el día siguiente."

Lita no pudo decir nada, con la boca llena de su pene. Lo chupó más fuerte, con más urgencia, rezando porque él no la dejara aquí. Siempre podría decir su palabra de seguridad, pero lo deseaba tanto que casi no podía soportar el dolor.

Él se metía dentro y fuera de su boca, más duro y más rápido. Era tan grande que sabía que se encargaría de no ir demasiado profundo para no hacerle daño.

Sus pechos rebotaban y la pinza en su clítoris le daba un dolor tan delicioso que ella tuvo miedo de alcanzar el clímax de nuevo y ganarse otro castigo.

La respiración de Andrew se volvió agitada y él sacó su pene de su boca. Estaba brillando por la humedad y viéndose tan increíblemente grande y duro. La cabeza de su miembro estaba morada y llena de sangre, y sus venas se destacaban a lo largo de sus lados.

Su voz fue un rugido mientras él decía, "Gira para quedar de espaldas a mí y con tu trasero contra los barrotes."

Ella luchó un poco con sus muñecas atadas, pero Lita pudo girarse para quedar apoyada de frente por los lazos atados, con su trasero contra los barrotes. Su vagina estaba empapada por su excitación y podía oler su propio deseo.

Andrew se movió a su espalda y ella frotó su trasero a través de los barrotes. "Hermosa esclava", murmuró. "Eres mía para atesorarte, mía para ordenarte, y eres mía para follarte."

Lita gimió. Dios, estaba tan excitada que podía gritar. "Soy tuya, Majestad", susurró.

Él pasó sus manos por sus pliegues resbaladizos y gruñó de placer mientras le quitaba la pinza de su clítoris. Con su mano libre llegó a través de los barrotes y agarró uno de sus pechos y tiró de su anillo de pezón.

Ella estaba tan malditamente en el borde. "Por favor, ¿puedo correrme, Majestad?" Gritó mientras se movía en contra de sus ataduras, con su cuerpo temblando por el esfuerzo de contenerse a sí misma.

"Todavía no, esclava." Su lengua áspera lamió la piel suave de su trasero, dejando un rastro de humedad caliente que se enfrió mientras se movía a la otra parte de sus nalgas.

El sudor rodaba de la cara de Lita en su esfuerzo por evitar el clímax. Mientras que lamía su trasero, él continuaba acariciando su pecho y jugando con su clítoris. Las sensaciones eran salvajemente increíbles.

Cuando Andrew le mordió el trasero ella pensó que estaba perdida debido al dulce dolor y al placer en ella. Logró – apenas - evitar no caer sobre el borde. "Muy bien." Él liberó su clítoris y su pezón y la agarró por las caderas. Lita casi lloró de alivio mientras colocaba la cabeza de su pene contra su vagina. La pinza de su clítoris era lo suficientemente corta para mantenerse sobre ella y experimentaría ambas sensaciones a la vez.

"Tú eres mi esclava", dijo mientras se movía una fracción de ella. "Dime que eres mía."

"Soy tuya, Majestad." Sus palabras casi se atragantaron con necesidad. "Haz conmigo lo que quieras. Soy tuya."

Andrew dio un gruñido feroz mientras la agarraba por las caderas más duro y entraba de golpe su pene en su interior. Lita gritó.

Él era tan grueso, su longitud se sentía perfecta. Llenándola, se condujo a su centro, empujando su excitación a niveles que nunca había experimentado.

Ella sabía que sería bueno - ¿Pero _así_ bueno?

¡Maldición!

Todas las sensaciones la inundaron a la vez, su clítoris estaba restringido, sus pezones estaban apretados con sus anillos, sus ataduras, las frías barras de la jaula golpeaban con fuerza contra su trasero y tenía el pene de Andrew dentro de su vagina.

Todo era tan bueno, tan perfecto.

A pesar de toda su práctica en el control de las reacciones de su cuerpo, casi se corrió en el acto, con fuegos artificiales haciendo explosión en su mente y su grito haciéndose eco a lo largo de la mazmorra. Andrew continuó follándola, golpeando su trasero contra los barrotes, el dolor increíblemente placentero.

Una y otra vez ella llegó a su clímax, pero Andrew no se detuvo. Gruñó y rugió y la folló hasta que las estrellas llenaron su visión. _¿Sería posible morir de tanto placer?_ Se preguntó mientras otro orgasmo sacudía su cuerpo.

Con un rugido Andrew sacudió la mazmorra mientras se corría, expulsando su líquido en su interior. Se metió varias veces más mientras la sostenía apretada contra los barrotes, mientras su pene seguía palpitando dentro de ella.

Lita se apoyó en sus ataduras, con su cuerpo también sin energía para moverse, demasiado cansada para pensar. Suaves ondulaciones de su último clímax continuaron desplegándose a través de ella mientras Andrew deslizaba su pene fuera de su vagina.

"Te corriste sin permiso, esclava", murmuró. "Conté ocho veces. ¿Comenzaremos tu castigos ahora?"

Lita se sentó al lado de una piscina de los jardines del palacio, con las piernas dobladas debajo de ella y un brazo recostado en la hierba a su lado mientras observaba los peces en la piscina. Eran hermosos y coloridos, como todo lo demás en este increíble mundo. Le dolía el cuerpo de una manera dulce, utilizada y no recordaba haberse sentido más feliz nunca.

En las semanas que siguieron a esa primera vez en la jaula, Andrew y Lita habían pasado más horas en el calabozo, y se encontró anticipando cada cosa nueva que él hacía con ella, desde colgarla boca abajo al mismo tiempo que la mamaba, a tener sexo en el columpio, y tantas cosas que nunca había soñado que nadie podría hacerle.

No tenía la menor duda que Andrew estaba siempre alerta ante cualquier signo de peligro o incomodidad, pero hasta ahora había disfrutado de todo lo que él hizo con ella.

Realmente soy una sub... pero sólo para Andrew.

En su corazón sabía que no podía ser sumisa de otro hombre. Pero, ¿qué significaba eso?

Andrew estaba también en alerta de que practicaba con su látigo por lo menos dos horas al día - y más cuando así lo deseaba. Él había expresado su asombro ante su habilidad y había querido que lo enseñara a manejarlo tan bien como lo hacía. Parecía complacido y orgulloso de que ella pudiera manejar tal inusual arma y aliviado de que no estaría indefensa si era atacada por un enemigo.

Aunque era difícil imaginar enemigos en este hermoso lugar. O un enemigo tan tonto como para atacarme cuando tendrían que responderle a Andrew.

Era una sensación nueva, sentirse tan abrigada y protegida, bien cuidada y alimentada. Lita disfrutaba con su hombre-tigre, ya fuera que se tratara de sexo o que pasaran el tiempo entre sus súbditos, trabajando con su látigo, o simplemente estando a solas con sólo ellos pasando el tiempo juntos en silencio.

Lita recogió un poco de comida para peces de un cuenco de cristal sobre la hierba a su lado. Y entonces se lo tiró a un gran pez negro con rayas color rosa fuerte. En un rápido bocado el pez ingirió el alimento y continuó con su pacífico paseo por el estanque, junto con todos los demás peces de colores brillantes. Le recordaron a koi, la gran carpa de colores criada en su mayoría en estanques de Japón y en tanques. Sin embargo, como todo en este mundo, estos peces eran diferentes. Más aletas, con los ojos más grandes, de más brillantes colores.

Hermosos, bonitos, bellos.

Lo único que había empañado su tiempo en Tarok eran las pesadillas. Esa sensación de muerte inminente que la ponía a temblar. En las mañanas, a veces quería contarle a Andrew sobre sus sueños, pero al brillo del día le parecía surrealista y trivial. Qué debería hacer, ¿Contarle que estaba teniendo pesadillas? No era una niña, así que ¿por qué le preocupaban? Y esa sensación de muerte era probablemente sólo una parte de su adaptación a un mundo extraño y de estar preocupada por todas sus sobrinas.

Lita obligó a esos pensamientos a alejarse de la oscuridad de sus sueños, y fácilmente volvió a pensar en Andrew. Era como si ella no se cansara de él, como si fuera adicta a él... con su sabor, su olor, su sonrisa juvenil, y brillo pícaro en sus ojos azules. Su olor a almizcle y el sol calentando su carne y sus cambios de personalidad.

La forma en que la sostenía en brazos cuando estaban en la cama cada noche. Cómo la estrechaba entre sus brazos, con una pierna enganchada encima de su cadera y su pecho moldeando el suyo. Ambos dormían desnudos, y le encantaba la forma en que su carne se fundía, con el calor de su cuerpo filtrándose en su corazón y alma.

Lita se estremeció y arrojó otro bocado en el tanque, esta vez a un pez rojo, blanco y azul que le recordó la bandera de .

Hacía muchos años se prometió que no sería dominada por ningún hombre. Sin embargo, allí estaba, sumisa a un Rey.

Un rey que quería que ella fuera su reina.

Pero ¿Era eso lo que ella quería? Una de sus promesas hechas a sí misma era que nunca se casaría otra vez. ¿Y niños? No estaba segura de que podría manejar a un niño, y mucho menos a una camada como la que tenían Serena y Rei.

Todavía no podía creer eso. No lo creería hasta que viera a sus sobrinas, que apenas podía soportar esperar. Y sin embargo, hasta que los hermanos sintieran que los viajes eran seguros, tendría que hacer eso - esperar y preguntarse. Y pensar qué hacer con su vida.

Además, ¿qué pasaría con su carrera en San Francisco? Por supuesto que había vendido su negocio y había dispuesto que su riqueza fuera para el asilo de mujeres si nunca regresaba. Pero, de nuevo, ¿De verdad quería permanecer en Tarok o volver al mundo que conoció y amado?

¿O realmente lo amaba?

Su vida estaba llena de recuerdos... de su brutal ex-marido, de su lucha por demostrar su valía contra los hombres y de levantarse en la escalera del éxito. Peldaño a peldaño tuvo que luchar su camino a la cima y habían pisoteado unos cuantos hombres para llegar allí.

¿Ese era el tipo de vida, el tipo de persona que realmente quería ser? O ¿Su amargura la llevó más allá de los deseos de su corazón?

Había tantas preguntas... y no estaba segura de que tenía las respuestas correctas.

Lita arrojó un bocado a un pez manchado de verde y morado, entonces volvió su atención a todo lo que estaba alrededor de ella. Esta parte de los jardines del palacio era su lugar favorito para escapar. Estaba lleno de cerezos y de dulce olor de flores. La hierba se sentía suave debajo de su túnica y la brisa sólo aumentaba su temperatura. No hacía demasiado frío y no estaba demasiado caliente. Era un día perfecto de primavera.

Unas bocanadas de nubes verde agua se movían perezosamente por el cielo que era del mismo color que los ojos de Serena y Rei.

¿Dónde estarían justo en ese momento? Lita levantó la mano y tocó su collar. _¿Cuándo llegarían?_

"Ahí estás, mi tigresa." la voz profunda de Andrew sacó a Lita de sus pensamientos e inclinó la cabeza para verlo de pie junto a ella.

Dejó caer la mano de su cuello a su regazo. "¿Tienes necesidad de mí, Majestad?"

Andrew se agachó junto a ella y le dio una sonrisa arrogante, con su pendiente dorado haciéndole lucir aún más como el pícaro que era. "Siempre necesito de ti, mi amor."

Lita enrojeció por el calor, apretando sus pezones debajo de su bata y causando que su clítoris sintiera un hormigueo.

Él tomó un bocado del tazón de cristal y lo lanzó delante a un gran pez azul y negro. "He tenido noticias de que mis hermanos están en movimiento. Nuestras familias se unirán pronto."

Deleite y emoción llenaron a Lita con tal intensidad que pensaba que iba a estallar. Movió los pies debajo de ella, sentada sobre sus talones mientras lo enfrentaba. "¿Cuándo? ¡No puedo esperar a verlas!"

Él le dio un ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos brillaron. "¿Tengo que castigarte, Lita?"

Por favor, pensó, pero se detuvo a sí misma. "Lo siento, Su Majestad. Estoy tan emocionada de verlas que me olvidé mi misma."

Él asintió lentamente. "Estarán aquí dentro de dos días."

Lita juntó las manos, sintiéndose como una adolescente vertiginosa. Sintió ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo y sus palabras salieron tan rápido que no pudo detenerlas. "He extrañado tanto a mi familia, Majestad. Simplemente no puedes imaginar lo que significa para mí".

Andrew la tomó por el pelo y tiró de ella acercándola más o menos a él, besándola con una intensidad feroz que la dejó sin aliento... que la dejó sin todo.

Cuando la liberó, Lita sólo pudo mirarlo, aturdida y con hambre, con necesidad.

La sintió tan conmovida que la acostó de espaldas, mirándolo. Con una dulzura que contrastaba con su fuerza, le quitó la bata para que quedara expuesta por completo a su mirada. Todo lo que tenía debajo de la seda negra era su collar y sus anillos de pezón.

"Eres lo más hermoso que he visto", murmuró mientras se inclinaba para poner sus labios sobre los de ella.

"Te amo, Lita." Andrew tomó su barbilla y sonrió. "Y mañana, el día antes de lleguen nuestros visitantes, te daré el regalo de satisfacer tus más profundas fantasías."

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rey de Tréboles**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Tréboles o en ingles que es King of Clubs de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

_**Capítulo 11**_

Lita no supo a que declaración reaccionar primero. El hecho de que Andrew le hubiera dicho que la amaba...

O que mañana sería el día en que sería follada por tres hombres a la vez.

Reaccionó a la más fácil, aunque tal vez fuera la más dura - primero.

"Cerezos en flor".

La invocación de la palabra de seguridad pareció asustar a Andrew, pero concediéndole ese crédito, sólo asintió. Las líneas duras de control se relajaron en su rostro, y la estudió como a un simple amante y no como un Dom.

Lita se incorporó y estrechó la bata apretadamente a su alrededor, cubriendo su piel desnuda. "No digas que me amas, Andrew." Ella se sentía bien sin las formalidades de su protocolo, porque no creía que fuera el momento de jugar. Todo era demasiado serio. "Sólo nos cocemos hace un par de semanas, y aunque eso sea más de un mes en el tiempo de la Tierra, es demasiado pronto".

Andrew movió su mano por su barbilla y deslizó sus dedos por su pelo oscuro. "Me enamoré de ti en el mismo momento en que vi tu cara en la carta."

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Qué carta?"

"Las cartas mágicas de la hechicera." Andrew envolvió su mano en el pelo largo de Lita y se lo llevó a la nariz, inhalando el dulce aroma de su champú de cerezos en flor. Sin soltar su pelo, movió su mano de su rostro y dijo: "Fuiste elegida por el destino. Mis hermanos y yo cada uno escogimos una carta de... o más bien las cartas nos eligieron. Cualquiera que sea la razón, te trajo a mí."

El ceño fruncido de Lita se profundizó. "No estoy muy segura de que me guste la idea de ser elegida por una carta."

"Estaba destinado a ser, mi amor." Andrew liberó su cabello mientras ella se alejaba y se ponía de pie, volviéndose de nuevo a él, apretando la bata con más fuerza alrededor de su esbelta figura.

Con un suspiro él se puso de pie, se dirigió a ella, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Tenía su espalda contra su pecho, y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro. "¿Qué más da cómo me te he encontrado, Lita?"

La voz profunda de Andrew pasó a través de ella y una parte quiso ceder a su ternura. Pero por otra parte no podía dejar de recordar cuan encantador y tierno fue John Steele hasta después de casarse. ¿Andrew cambiaría, también, si se "unían"?

"Sabes que fui muy herida una vez," Lita finalmente dijo, decidida a estabilizar su voz y evitar que temblara. "Juré que nunca me enamoraría otra vez."

"El amor no es algo que puedas controlar." Andrew la apretó con más fuerza alrededor de su cintura y se acurrucó cerca de su cuello. "El amor es un sentimiento profundo en el interior que te dice "Este es el correcto." Una sensación que no puedes negar, no puedes descartarlo simplemente porque has decidido que no volverás a amar. Está ahí para siempre."

"Me gustaría creerlo." Lita inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el hombro de Andrew y miró al cielo. "Pensé que estaba tan enamorada de John, pero era una ilusión. Estaba enamorada del hombre que pensé que era John, no de quién era en realidad."

"Exactamente". Andrew besó su oreja. "No estabas enamorada de ese hijo de puta."

Lita se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras buscaba en los suyos. "¿Qué pasa si tú eres una ilusión, también? ¿Qué pasa si-si-no…?" Ella cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de recuperar la compostura antes de abrirlos de nuevo. "¿Qué pasa si no eres el hombre que creo que eres?"

Andrew simplemente sonrió y llevó sus manos a su pecho y sosteniéndoselas firmemente. "Escucha a tu corazón, Lita. ¿Qué es lo que te dice?"

Mucha emoción fluyó a través de ella, y no supo cómo detenerla. "Mi corazón se ha equivocado antes."

Él negó. "No creo que tu corazón se haya enamorado de ese hombre. Te deslumbraba con regalos y promesas. No con amor."

Lita apretó sus manos entre las de él y apoyó su mejilla contra su pecho. Su olor, la sensación de su piel, el poder en sus brazos... todo de él se infiltraba en ella. Pensó en la amabilidad de su gente, en lo tierno y cuidadoso que podía ser, en cómo la trataba con respeto, incluso cuando la dominaba... todas esas cosas le decían que podía ser más que un amante y que un amigo, que podría ser su alma gemela, que ella estaba destinada a estar con él, igual que él se lo había dicho.

"Necesito tiempo", murmuró contra su pecho. "Por favor, dame eso."

Andrew acarició el pelo de Lita mientras mantenía abrazada a su tigresa. "Tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites, mi dulzura. Todo el tiempo que quieras."

Ella levantó su rostro, con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa vacilante en su rostro. "¿Podemos ir al pueblo de nuevo? Quisiera comprar algunos regalos para mis sobrinas." Frunció el ceño un momento y mordió el interior de sus labios un poco antes de decir: "No tengo nada de dinero. He pasado de la riqueza a la pobreza y no sé cómo hacerle frente a eso."

La apretó aún más fuerte a él con sus manos. "Todo lo mío es tuyo."

Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, él levantó sus manos y le tomó la cara entre las palmas de sus manos. "Te saqué de tu mundo. Te alejé de todo lo que conocías y de todas tus posesiones. Te doy sólo lo que te he quitado." Él le dio esa sonrisa peculiar atractiva que le gustaba tanto. "Además, disfruto comprar cosas para mis sobrinas y sobrinos y para las compañeras de mis hermanos. Especialmente juguetes para los más pequeños. Y Rei vendrá y realmente debo comprar un nuevo protector para proteger a mis testículos..."

Lita se echó a reír, sintiéndose un poco mejor de no tener nada más que la ropa que llevaba cuando llegó a este mundo. En sus profundos ojos azules, Lita vio que Andrew quería decir todo lo que expresaba, y de alguna manera eso la consolaba.

Le tomó la mano y la condujo entre los árboles llenos de flores de cerezo y luego por un largo y sinuoso camino de piedra. El camino estaba bordeado por vides y arbustos y árboles diferentes a todo lo que ella alguna vez vio antes y se sorprendió aún por toda la belleza.

Las pocas veces que había visitado el pueblo, Lita estuvo fascinada por todo lo que vio y experimentó. Hoy no era la excepción. Volvió a disfrutar al mirar todos los edificios blancos con sus colores brillantes en toldos y techos. El pueblo olía a carne asada, a pan recién horneado, y a aire fresco que soplaba sobre ella. A ese reconfortante olor que la hacía sentir como en casa, aunque no estaba segura de por qué.

Los súbditos de Andrew les daban la bienvenida o sonreían cuando ellos pasaban. A Lita le gustaba ver a los aldeanos intercambiando bromas, hablar sobre sus negocios, trabajar en las diferentes tiendas. Ella se deleitaba con la magia que utilizaban en su vida cotidiana, desde el panadero convocando levadura con su magia, al pescadero usando un cuchillo para filetear el pescado, pero sin llegar a realmente tocar el cuchillo, la magia que utilizaban para confeccionar una túnica, y las espadas plegables de acero dónde invertían sus poderes para hacerlas mejor.

Andrew llevó a Lita a una tienda llena de juguetes mágicos: bolas de colores de mosaico que desaparecían en un extremo de la habitación y volvían a aparecer en el otro lado, una ciudad de madera con gente que en realidad se movía por su cuenta, muñecas de porcelana fina cuyos rostros pequeños estaban arrugados mientras lloraban lágrimas de verdad, y luego sus ojos se iluminaban mientras se reían de alegría y aplaudían.

Lita miró con asombro todos los maravillosos juguetes. No tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar, así que Andrew la ayudó haciéndole saber un poco sobre la personalidad de cada niño. Lance y Reika eran los más grandes, al ser los gemelos primogénitos de Serena y Darien. Andrew sugirió elaborarles finas espadas de madera de juguete ya que al par le gustaba entrenar con ellas, así como con su padre.

Luego estaban las otras cinco chicas: Puawai quien prefería juguetes de guerreros; Paula a quien le gustaba jugar con juguetes de elfos; Karen que prefería juguetes de gentes de madera, a Jennifer le gustaban las muñecas, y luego estaba Johanna que tenía un año y que tenía una fijación con los látigos.

"Igual que su tía", dijo Andrew con una sonrisa. "Tal vez será una guerrera como tú."

Lita levantó una ceja. "¿Cómo yo?"

Andrew asintió. "Con tus habilidades con el látigo, fácilmente podría ser una de las mejores guerreras del reino."

De los cuatro niños restantes: A Tony le gustaba el deporte de los caballeros; J B prefería los juegos intelectuales, Kyle quería aprender sobre todo, y Matthew disfrutaba todo lo que se podía construir y derribar de nuevo.

Para cuando Andrew recitó la edad de cada niño y lo que les gustaba, la cabeza de Lita le daba vueltas. Era increíble lo bien que conocía a cada niño y sus preferencias, y no pudo evitar ser tocada por su amor por ellos. Y al pasar por la tienda ayudándolo a seleccionar sus regalos, él era como un niño más, riendo y jugando con los juguetes.

Una alegría que Lita nunca antes había experimentado impregnó su corazón y alma. ¿Andrew podría ser realmente el hombre con el que estaría dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida?

¿Estaría dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida en este mundo tan diferente?

Después de terminar de comprar los juguetes para los niños, Andrew pagó por los objetos y los envió todos a su palacio.

Después continuaron con las compras, Andrew ayudando a Lita a elegir lo que era exclusivo de su pueblo y que estaba seguro de que las tres reinas no tendrían. Una de las cosas en que su pueblo se especializaba era en el muy apreciado cristal soplado hecho a mano. Para sus sobrinas, Lita eligió frascos hermosos, de color morado, azul y rosa.

Para los reyes estaba perdida, pero Andrew la llevó a una tienda de cuero fino en el que ordenó tres estuches para dagas especialmente hechas, una con un corazón, la segunda con una espada, y la tercera con un diamante, con cada símbolo hecho con las joyas más finas de filigrana de oro y piedras preciosas.

A medida que compraban, Andrew adquirió una canasta y la llenó con alimentos de las diversas tiendas, incluyendo panes, carnes, quesos, cerveza de fruta _Alnea_ y tartas de cereza que eran las favoritas de Lita. Andrew disfrutaba del apoyo de su pueblo y de sus esfuerzos, y siempre pagaba un poco más de lo que había comprado.

Cuando terminaron las compras, Andrew dirigió a Lita hacia el lago que se encontraba al este de la aldea. Eligieron uno de los barcos de vela para subirse, uno negro con el emblema del trébol dorado de un lado y velas del otro. Él vio con deleite el rostro de Lita mientras se embarcaron en el agua verde y tranquila. Estaba tan claro que podían ver peces nadando cerca del barco, y plantas de colores brillantes que los saludaban desde donde estaban arraigadas debajo en el fondo de arcilla. El pelo oscuro de Lita soplaba sobre sus mejillas por la brisa, sus ojos azules brillaban, y una sonrisa curvaba sus labios carnosos. Era tan hermosa que el corazón de Andrew le dolió con sólo mirarla.

Él no quería compartirla en la mañana con sus hermanos de armas. Lo mataba incluso pensar al respecto, pero prometió hacer realidad la fantasía de Lita.

Después de que terminaron de comer lo que Andrew había comprado en el pueblo, se relajaron en la cubierta del velero.

Lita se acomodó entre las piernas de Andrew, con su espalda contra su pecho, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y él envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Se sentía tan a gusto, así cuidando de ella que quería que ese momento durara para siempre. El agua oleaba el costado de la embarcación y en la distancia le pareció oír el aullido de un lobo. Un viento fresco enfriaba sus mejillas y provocaba que sus pezones se destacaran aún más duros contra el negro de la seda de su vestido. El aire fresco, el pino, y otros olores que no pudo identificar se mezclaban con el olor a tierra de Andrew que la rodeaba, confortándola.

Nubes aguadas estaban bloqueadas por serpentinas* (confeti) color rosa púrpura y brillaban mientras cruzaban el cielo azul-verde.

Pedacitos de oro brillaba en el aire como papel picado, recordándole el Fin de Año en el baile más grande de San Francisco. "Sólo mira esta puesta de sol", dijo. "Nunca he visto nada tan hermoso."

"Ni yo". Andrew la sostuvo más cerca y acarició el rostro de su cabello. "Eres la más hermosa cosa que haya visto en nuestro mundo."

Lita sonrió y se acurrucó cerca de Andrew. De él, ella sabía que su comentario era sincero, no sólo una adulación. Podía sentir su erección apretarse contra su parte trasera, sin embargo, él no pedía más que sostenerla. Ambos habían estado contentos por pasar tiempo juntos hoy, pero ahora lo deseaba, quería sentirlo más profundo dentro de ella. Ella inclinó la cabeza para poder ver el rostro de Andrew. Su fuerte mandíbula, la mirada intensa de sus ojos azules, su pelo rubio que se agitaba con la brisa. Se inclinó y capturó sus labios en un beso impresionante que la dejó con una sensación como si nunca fuera capaz de respirar por sí misma de nuevo.

En uno de sus movimientos suaves y ágiles que la atrapó con la guardia baja, Andrew los movió a ambos para él quedar tendido en la cubierta y ella sobre su pecho, con sus manos apoyadas en la cubierta a ambos lados de él. Ella nunca llevaba ropa interior, por lo que debajo de su bata su vagina desnuda estuvo contra su pantalón de cuero que cubría su pene. El pelo le caía a ambos lados de su rostro mientras miraba hacia él. "Si me pongo encima esta vez, ¿significa que me llamarás Ama?", Bromeó.

Andrew le dio un ceño fruncido de burla, pero incluso con la luz menguante, ella pudo ver el destello de picardía en sus ojos. "Creo que te has ganado un castigo, tigresa".

Lita le dio una pequeña mueca. "¿Qué puedo hacer para compensar mi mala conducta, Su Majestad?"

Él levantó la mano y le abrió la bata para que sus pechos quedaran al descubierto al aire de la noche. Con poco esfuerzo, Andrew empujó la bata por sus brazos para que cayera de su cuerpo, y ella quedó completamente desnuda a horcajadas sobre él. Lita arqueó la espalda, empujando sus pechos hacia adelante, ofreciéndolos a su dios hecho hombre. Él los palmeó, masajeándolos mientras frotaba su clítoris contra su erección.

"Sé exactamente lo que puedes hacer para pagar por ser tan impertinente." La empujó hacia abajo un poco para que ella estuviera en sus muslos y luego liberó su pene de sus pantalones.

"Chupa mi polla, mujer", le exigió con ese brillo en los ojos que Lita encontraba irresistible.

"Sí, Majestad", murmuró mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor de la circunferencia de su erección. Bajó su boca a la cabeza de su pene y su lengua se arremolinó en su cabeza. Andrew gimió y dio a Lita una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de que ella deslizara sus labios sobre su eje y lo metiera profundo en su boca, lo suficiente para que su pene tocara el fondo de su garganta.

"Eso es, esclava." Andrew le agarró un puñado de su cabello mientras ella follaba su pene con su boca y mano.

A Lita le encantaba la forma en que se sentía cuando tiraba de su cabello, obligándola a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras chupaba su miembro. Dolía tan malditamente bien.

"No te detengas", dijo, " quiero que te muevas para que tu Quim quede sobre mi cara yo pueda lamer tu clítoris."

La vagina de Lita le dolió sólo con el pensamiento. Ella mantuvo su agarre y su boca en la erección de Andrew, mientras se movía de manera que su raja quedó directamente encima de su boca y se encontraban en una posición de 69.

En el momento en que estuvo sobre él, Andrew dijo, "No dejes de chupar mi pene por ninguna razón, y no llegues al clímax sin mi permiso."

Él separó sus pliegues y lamió su clítoris hasta el final de esa sensible área entre la base y su ano. Lita casi se detuvo, pero se las arregló para seguir adelante, con movimientos giratorios y raspando suavemente sus dientes a lo largo de su longitud sólo para vengarse de él por lo que le estaba haciendo.

Pero cuando él metió dos dedos en su núcleo, y chupó su clítoris, todo pensamiento abandonó la mente de Lita. Ella se quedó inmóvil, luchando contra el orgasmo que estaba corriendo hacia ella como un tren de carga.

Andrew se acercó y golpeó su nalga fuerte con la palma de su mano. Lita se perdió. Su orgasmo rugió a través de ella tan rápido que no hubo manera en que pudiera evitar correrse. Andrew siguió chupando, lamiendo dándole nalgadas y ella llegó más allá de la cordura.

Cuando no pudo más, dejó caer su pene de su boca. "Por favor, Majestad, detente."

"Te has ganado dos castigos." Andrew movió a Lita para que su trasero quedara en su pecho y ella sentada. "Levántate y ve a la barandilla. Inclínate hacia delante y apoya tus manos en ella y mantén tus piernas abiertas."

Lita obedeció, con la emoción atravesando su cuerpo con el pensamiento de lo que le iba a hacer Andrew.

En lugar de desaparecer, la puesta de sol fue más increíble que antes. Era como una aurora boreal, con niebla, con cambio de colores que colgaban como cortinas iridiscentes de luz en el cielo. Las velas de la embarcación brillaban como si tuvieran fuego, como si alimentaran un espectáculo de luz cósmica. La aurora se extendía en el cielo mientras Lita se inclinaba más, con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla del barco de vela negro, a la espera de recibir su castigo.

Andrew se tomó su tiempo, aumentando su expectativa por lo que le esperaba. El aire frío le acariciaba la raja de su clítoris todo el camino de regreso a su trasero. Se imaginó que la flagelaría, o tal vez le daría de nalgadas hasta que estuviera tan cerca de venirse que le rogaría por su misericordia.

Los tréboles dorados colgaban de sus pezones y su colgante de estrella fugaz pesaba en su ombligo. Cada movimiento contra su cuerpo, cada vaivén del barco, cada tapa de las velas, cada cambio de luz que el sol mostraba— todo la estaba enloqueciendo. Ella quería que la espera terminara, sin embargo, no quería que todo llegara al final. Era una de las experiencias más intensas que tuvo.

Lita sintió cuando Andrew finalmente estuvo detrás de ella. Era un sexto sentido, como una manera de saber que su hombre estaba cerca.

El pensamiento la hizo hacer una pausa.

_Mi hombre. _

Antes que Lita pudiera explorar más el concepto, Andrew presionó su cuerpo completamente desnudo contra el suyo.

Ella pudo sentir su pene contra su coxis, con sus rizos suaves alrededor de sus testículos acariciando su trasero, y la leve capa de pelo de sus piernas rozando el suyo. Él puso sus manos en sus caderas y se inclinó más cerca para que su musculoso pecho presionara la espalda de ella.

"¿A quién perteneces, Lita?", murmuró él mientras acariciaba su cabello.

"Yo -Yo te pertenezco a ti, Majestad", respondió Lita, después se calmó al darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

Ella pertenecía a Andrew... en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Su cuerpo se debilitó con ese conocimiento. Estaba enamorada de Andrew.

"Así es, mi dulzura," Andrew estaba diciendo, con lo que sacó de su estado de aturdimiento a su mente. "Me perteneces a mí... para siempre."

Lita quiso decir que _sí, para siempre_, pero estaba demasiado abrumada por los sentimientos de su corazón y alma.

Estaba tan aturdida que al principio no se dio cuenta que él se había movido para quedar cerca de su cara. Echaba de menos la sensación de la presión en su espalda, pero su pene estaba tan cerca de ella ahora que estaba hipnotizada con la visión. Era increíble para ella, lo mucho que le gustaba estar arrodillada ante él, después de haberlo tenido dentro de ella de todas las maneras que él pudo tomarla.

Una de sus cuerdas doradas brillaba en su mano y luego le ató las muñecas a la barandilla del barco. "Ahora terminarás de chupar mi polla", dijo mientras tomaba un puñado de su pelo de la forma en que a ella le gustaba y movía su erección a sus labios.

Lita suspiró mientras lo follaba y comenzó a mover su boca con lentitud, con movimientos deliberados. Cerró los ojos y se concentró aplicándole succión, al mismo tiempo que arremolinaba su lengua a lo largo de su longitud.

Una cuerda golpeó su trasero, fuerte, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de súbito. El dolor breve se sintió tan bien que estuvo a punto de venirse una vez más. Latigazo tras latigazo de la cuerda dorada cayó sobre su espalda, llevándola más cerca del borde, pero los ataques eran lo suficientemente variados para no hacerla llegar.

Su cuerpo se tensó y ella supo que él estaba a punto de correrse. Lo chupó duro y al mismo tiempo comenzó a ronronear.

El rugido de Andrew llenó la noche, cuando se corrió, con su semilla bombeando en la garganta de Lita.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rey de Tréboles**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Tréboles o en ingles que es King of Clubs de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

_**Capítulo 12**_

El sonido del rugido de tigre de Andrew hizo eco de un extremo del lago al otro mientras se corría, y Lita se imaginó que toda la gente del pueblo y del palacio los vería a Andrew y a ella. La idea de ser observada era casi más de lo que podía soportar y estaba tan cerca de correrse que podía haber gritado si no fuera porque el pene de Andrew todavía estaba en su boca. Todavía se sentía firme y amplio, incluso mientras ordeñaba lo último de su semen.

"¡Ya basta!", gritó Andrew mientras sacaba su miembro húmedo de la boca caliente de Lita. Si ella no se detenía, era seguro que se vendría una vez y quería más que nada follarla.

Se movió detrás de ella y le frotó el trasero con sus manos y luego le dio una palmada. Ella gritó, e incluso mientras su grito se escuchaba en el viento de la noche, metió su pene en su Quim, enterrándose en su sedoso calor.

Lita no podía creer cómo este momento podría ser incluso más excitante que todo el tiempo que pasó en su mazmorra probando todos los dispositivos de su propiedad. No, había algo en esta noche que iba más allá del sexo.

Andrew movió su pene dentro y fuera de su canal, con sus manos agarrando sus caderas. Ella tiró contra sus ataduras mientras trataba de presionarse con más fuerza contra él. "Por favor, déjame correrme, Majestad", suplicó.

"Espera tigresa," ordenó mientras la conducía más duro, golpeando sus bolas contra su vagina.

Lita se mordió el labio, lo suficiente para extraer sangre mientras luchaba por controlar su orgasmo. El sabor cobrizo fluyó sobre su lengua y una sensación de zumbido se apoderó de su cuerpo. El espectáculo de luces de la noche se desvaneció mientras se perdía por completo en las sensaciones que la llenaban y la rodeaban. Ella había mejorado en sus habilidades para controlar su cuerpo. De alguna manera, se contuvo, y se frenó, y se contuvo...

"¡Llega al clímax para mí, tigresa!" Andrew gritó.

Lita liberó su dominio sobre su labio y exclamó con alivio y con éxtasis mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con su orgasmo. Los colores de la puesta de sol se arremolinaron dentro de su visión y parecieron cantar en sintonía con su clímax. Sus rodillas temblaron y se hundió en contra de sus ataduras mientras el mundo poco a poco volvía a enfocarse. Andrew mantuvo su control sobre sus caderas y gruñó mientras se acercaba de nuevo.

Con su magia, Andrew liberó de las ataduras las muñecas de Lita. Al mismo tiempo que utilizaba sus poderes para poner un colchón grueso debajo, sobre la cubierta y se bajó a él mismo y a Lita a ella. Abrazados juntos, con su espalda contra su pecho, con su trasero firme situado contra su pene.

Durante mucho tiempo se vio sobrecargada por el espectáculo de luz, el raro _banuk_ que iba y venía sin explicación. Le acarició suavemente el pelo de la cara y dio un suspiro de satisfacción que lo hizo sonreír. El agua había rebalsado el lado de la embarcación y la canción de un pájaro nocturno se mezclaba con el _banuk_ .

Lita suspiró de nuevo, tan feliz que no creía que podía soportar serlo tanto. Quería contarle a Andrew de su revelación, pero algo se lo impedía. No podía hacer frente a lo que era, pero era como una pieza más de una obra de arte que aún no se había completado. Tal vez era que ella no estaba segura de dejar su casa, su vida, su carrera de forma permanente. Tal vez era debido a las cicatrices de su corazón.

En lugar de preocuparse más por las razones, se relajó contra Andrew, disfrutando de la noche mágica y deseando que nunca terminara.

A altas horas de la noche, Andrew atracó el barco de vela y después de hacer aparecer prendas de vestir para los dos, con su magia, llevó a su compañera a dormir al palacio en sus brazos. Metió Lita en la cama, tapándola con una manta gruesa y le rozó los labios en su frente.

Aún mientras se alejaba, pasó a tigre y caminó por la sala. La frustración quemaba sus venas como fuego líquido y rugía en su cabeza como la más poderosa de las tormentas. Se arrancó por el palacio hacia el bosque, corriendo con el único propósito de enfrentar la situación más difícil que alguna vez ha tenido que enfrentar como rey o como hombre.

Durante horas pasó a través de los árboles, alejándose de los senderos de la selva, con su mente llena de lo que vendría al día siguiente. ¿Cómo podía compartir a su mujer con otros dos hombres? Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía quitarle la oportunidad de hacerla feliz cumpliendo su fantasía? Podía decirle que ya no se le permitiría soñar, pero entonces ella podría odiarlo por quitarle algo que era importante para ella.

Condenándose a sí mismo por dejar que los hombres la tocaran, por haberle dado la opción para empezar. Pero eso era a lo todo se reducía a elegir... La decisión era de Lita.

El rugido de Andrew se hizo eco a través de las colinas, y sonó desesperado, incluso a sus propios oídos.

_La oscuridad cayó como un manto sobre el tigre blanco, combinándose con la bestia, hasta que fueron uno solo. _

_Lita se alejó de la oscuridad y tropezó con su látigo. Lo recogió y se enfrentó al vacío oscuro que amenazaba con tragársela. Pequeños llantos la rodearon de todos lados. Ella tenía que protegerlos, tenía que alejar la oscuridad... _

Lita despertó para encontrar las mantas enredadas en su cuerpo y su piel húmeda de sudor, y estaba sola. "¿Por qué tengo esos sueños?", Le susurró al techo. ¿Era su conciencia luchando con ella sobre la de Andrew - o tal vez él era el tigre de su sueño?

No. No había duda en su mente que Andrew era un buen hombre. A través de su dominio sobre ella, había liberado su mente y su alma. Y podía haberlo hecho incluso con su corazón.

Pero ella sentía un vacío inesperado en su corazón y alma. Después de la hermosa noche que habían compartido, no podía entender por qué se sentía tal dolor, como un vacío.

Y hoy era el día en que cumpliría su fantasía más salvaje.

Tres hombres.

Al mismo tiempo.

Sus movimientos a través de toda la mañana fueron automáticos, con la mente en Andrew y lo que iba a venir.

Lita no tenía hambre para el desayuno que le fue servido por los sirvientes del palacio. Ella jugó con su comida, empujando las frutas de colores extraños alrededor del plato, organizándolos en patrones que le recordaban la puesta de sol de anoche. En lugar de la sensación de alegría que tuvo la noche anterior, una pesadez se estableció en su vientre.

_¿Qué me pasa?_ Ella acababa de tener la noche más increíble con el hombre del que se había enamorado, y ahora iba a cumplir su fantasía, compartiéndola con otros dos hombres.

El tenedor cayó ruidosamente en el plato con el pensamiento. _Andrew. Yo. Otros dos hombres. _

Alejó sus pensamientos y en cambio miró fijamente afuera. Era un día oscuro y triste, mientras una tormenta montaba el cielo. A lo lejos vio destellos de rayos y gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a arrojarse a las ventanas con gotas de tamaño muy grande.

Luna irrumpió en la habitación. La hechicera era una diosa morena cuya belleza y encanto sólo hacían que Lita se sintiera más inestable.

Mientras ayudó a Lita a bañarse, la hechicera se quedó quieta, como si detectara la agitación interna de Lita.

Después Luna preparó a Lita para ir con Andrew... y Yaten... y Rafe.

Lita apretó el estómago y no pudo sacar de su mente todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La primera vez que había ido a un club BDSM estuvo nerviosa, pero nada se comparaba con cómo se sentía.

_Son sólo nervios_, se dijo.

No. Era algo más, mucho más que tener nervios o dudas.

Lita se permitió ser escoltada a la mazmorra, y luego Luna la dejó fuera de las puertas dobles.

El vestido de cuero negro que llevaba puesto se sentía demasiado pequeño, demasiado escaso, también dejando su carne al descubierto. Pero esa era la idea. Se suponía que excitaría a tres hombres, todos a la vez.

Respiró hondo y abrió una puerta y se metió en el calabozo. La puerta se cerró de golpe atrás como una tapa de cemento sellando una tumba. Estaba más oscuro que de costumbre con velas encendidas alrededor de la habitación, y ella tuvo que abrirlos y cerrarlos hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron.

Se quedó sin aliento mientras su mirada se posaba en Yaten y Rafe. Yaten tenía los brazos cruzando sobre su ancho pecho, y Rafe había apoyado su hombro contra la pared mientras la estudiaba con ojos de obsidiana. Los dos llevaban pantalones de cuero y botas, pero ambos tenían los pechos desnudos con lo que cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas querría pasar sus manos encima.

_¿Dónde estaba Andrew? _

"¿Estás lista, Milady?", comentó Yaten con una especie de vago acento en su voz. Rafe sólo la miraba con su mirada oscura, como si pudiera llegar a su alma, y viera algo que ella no podía.

A Lita le llegó entonces. No, ella no estaba lista. Nunca estaría lista. Deseaba a Andrew y a Andrew solamente.

Y lo que la estuvo molestando tanto fue el hecho de que Andrew estaría dispuesto a compartirla de cualquier forma_. ¿Cómo puede quererme si deja que otros hombres me toquen? _

Las puertas del calabozo se abrieron y un tigre blanco entró con un rugido que sacudió las ventanas y apagó las velas. Se detuvo entonces, acosando lentamente a Yaten y a Rafe. Ninguno de los dos se movió o parecía en lo más mínimo tratar de hacerlo. El tigre dio otra mirada a la habitación, agitándose con un rugido y entonces cambió... a Andrew.

Se puso de pie de espaldas a Lita, frente a los dos hombres. "No compartiré a esta mujer", gruñó. "Ella es mi corazón, mi alma, y me pertenece."

El propio corazón de Lita comenzó a golpear en su garganta y la alegría que estuvo ausente toda la mañana de repente la llenó de nuevo.

Yaten hizo una reverencia y Rafe dio una mirada divertida. "Es como yo esperaba", comentó Yaten. "Ella es tu compañera y tengo que decir que te tomó bastante tiempo darte cuenta de que no íbamos a tenerla de ninguna manera."

Antes que Lita tuviera tiempo de abrir y cerrar la boca, ambos hombres se volvieron lobos. El lobo dorado dio un aullido rápido, después ambos salieron de la habitación. Si ella no lo supiera, habría pensado que los dos se estaban riendo.

Andrew lentamente se volvió hacia Lita, con la barbilla alta, con las manos apretadas en puños a los costados. "Lo siento, Lita. Traté de seguir con esto, para satisfacer tu fantasía, pero no pude. Te amo, y nunca te podré compartir con ningún hombre o mujer."

Lita corrió hacia Andrew dando un salto, agarrándolo por el cuello y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ella apretó los labios a los suyos, lo besó larga y duramente. Hundiendo una mano en su pelo, mientras la otra le tomaba el trasero, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

Cuando ella se alejó, Andrew la miró con asombro. "¿No estás enojada conmigo?"

Ella negó, con su pelo deslizándose por sus hombros y sobre el pecho de Andrew. "No puedo estar con nadie más. Me di cuenta de eso hoy." Sus ojos se encontraron y añadió, "No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te sientas de la misma manera."

El alivio que se precipitó a través de Andrew era tan grande que abrazó a Lita más fuerte hacia él mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos azules. "¿Está segura, mi amor? Temía que estarías decepcionada de mí por no darte tu fantasía. Pero no puedo permitir que otro hombre te toque."

Lita sonrió. "Te amo, Andrew, y eres el único hombre que quiero y necesito."

Andrew soltó un rugido entonces, la besó larga y duramente, dejándole sentir toda su frustración reprimida y la alegría que sentía en ese momento. La abrazó mientras caminaba por las puertas que seguían abiertas. Con su magia cerró las puertas detrás de ellos mientras se llevaba a Lita de la mazmorra y por el palacio. Ella mantenía las piernas cerradas alrededor de su cintura, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su sonrisa era radiante y él podía ver el amor en sus ojos que coincidía con el suyo.

Mientras caminaba por el palacio, una alegría intensa fluía a través de su corazón y alma. Lita había declarado su amor por él y deseaba gritar para que todos pudieran escucharlo. Cuando llegó a sus aposentos la llevó directamente a la cama, directamente al lugar en que la quería mantener siempre. Con un movimiento de muñeca, encendió las velas esparcidas por la habitación, llenándola de luz que contrastaba con la noche de la tormenta exterior.

La tendió suavemente sobre las cubiertas suaves y ella liberó su dominio sobre él. Por un momento se quedaron mirándose uno al otro en silencio. Se veía tan hermosa, con su pelo oscuro extendido detrás de ella, con la piel blanca de sus brazos vistiendo su cuerpo esbelto, con sus pechos a punto de estallar de sus ataduras.

Ella sostuvo los brazos hacia él. "Te quiero. Te necesito. Sin roles, sin juegos."

Él le sonrió y se sentó en la cama junto a su mujer. Quería amarla como nunca antes, y quería demostrarle que era suya en todas las formas imaginables.

Lita suspiró mientras Andrew bajaba sus labios a los de ella. Desapareció toda duda e indecisión. Ella sabía que nunca le haría daño de ninguna manera.

Él sería su amor y la protegería para siempre, y ella haría lo mismo por él.

Andrew presionó su longitud a lo largo de ella, frotando su pene vestido de cuero contra su cadera. Poco a poco hizo a un lado una de las correas vinculantes de sus pechos, liberándolo. Se inclinó y movió la lengua por su pezón y el colgante de trébol, y luego sopló suavemente aire sobre él.

Lita jadeó y se arqueó hacia él, pero se movió a su otro seno. Puso a un lado la correa de cuero y liberó su pecho de sus confines. Esta vez chupó su pezón antes de soplar aire sobre él y el calor entre sus muslos se hizo más intenso que nunca.

"Fóllame, Andrew", suplicó. "Necesito que empujes tan profundo que te sienta en el fondo de mi garganta."

Andrew negó. "Pídeme que te haga el amor. Después de hacer el amor, entonces te follaré."

"No tiene sentido." Lita colocó sus manos sobre su musculoso pecho. "No importa cómo lo hagamos, yo te deseo y tú me deseas."

"Si no sabes la diferencia, mi pequeña tigresa, he sido laxo en mis enseñanzas." Andrew levantó su mano para hacer frente a Lita y frotó su pulgar en una caricia sobre sus labios. "No se trata de conducir mi polla en tu interior." Pasó sus dedos por su mandíbula y sonrió. "Se trata de mostrarte mi amor en cómo te toco, en cómo te siento."

Lita tembló en respuesta al toque de Andrew y su corazón le dolió por sus palabras. Ser realmente amada era algo que nunca había esperado que sucediera. A pesar de que él se lo había dicho, ahora estaba demostrándole lo que quiso decir.

Andrew suavemente la desnudó, pasándole las tiras de su vestido por sus hombros y hacia abajo hasta su cintura. Él se levantó de la cama y deslizó el traje de cuero por sus caderas, por sus piernas y pies y luego lo arrojó a un lado. Cada movimiento que hacía era lento y sensual.

Cuando Andrew terminó de desnudar a Lita, la miró y contuvo la respiración. Su mujer también era hermosa y hacía que su corazón le doliera y que le fuera más difícil respirar. Por un momento, simplemente pasó su mirada sobre su cuerpo. Desde su cabello castaño oscuro a sus pechos hermosos, a su monte sin pelo, y a sus piernas bien formadas, después de nuevo a sus ojos azules. Ella no llevaba nada más que el collar y los anillos de pezón y la estrella colgando de su ombligo.

"Las palabras no pueden expresar lo hermosa que eres, mi amor." Andrew sostuvo sus manos en un impotente gesto. "Desde tu corazón, a tu alma, a tu cuerpo, eres hermosa."

Lita se mordió el labio inferior, temerosa de llorar. El momento era tan precioso con el amor de Andrew claramente expresado. "Cuan afortunada me siento al haberte encontrado, Andrew."

Él sonrió. "Yo te encontré".

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a levantarse, yendo hacia él, pero él negó y dijo: "No, quédate allí donde puedo verte desnuda."

En lugar de quitarse la ropa con su magia como lo hizo tantas veces antes, Andrew se la quitó él mismo. Flexionando su amplio pecho desnudo luego levantó su pie de la cama y se desató una bota mientras la miraba fijamente. Cuando terminó levantó su otro pie y desató la bota también. Se puso de pie y las pateó alejándolas para quedar de pie en sus pies descalzos.

Todo el tiempo Andrew mantuvo su mirada fija en Lita. La humedad se filtraba entre sus muslos y a ella le dolía por abrazarlo, por amarlo. Pero sus movimientos eran lentos e intencionados como para hacer de ese último momento una eternidad.

Se sorprendió de lo mucho que deseaba eso. Lo mucho que quería sostener ese momento en su mente, recordar cada palabra, cada movimiento, cada toque.

"Probaré cada parte de tu cuerpo", prometió Andrew mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones. "Tengo la intención de lamer la sal de tu piel, de degustar la crema entre tus muslos. De demostrarte mi amor de cada forma posible".

Lita apretó los muslos, tratando de aliviar el dolor que sus palabras le causaban. Pero él negó.

"No," dijo. "Quiero que extiendas tus piernas para que poder verte toda."

Ella extendió sus muslos, mostrándole sus pliegues hinchados y su clítoris que sufría por sus manos, su lengua, su pene.

Un rumor se levantó en el pecho de Andrew y ella sintió que estaba en el filo de su control. Lita bajó los párpados. "Déjame ver_te _todo también".

Él abrió sus pantalones de cuero y su pene saltó libre. Lita pasó la lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior, queriendo degustarlo. Pero él se tomó su tiempo deslizando sus pantalones hacia abajo sobre sus caderas afiladas, musculosos muslos y fuertes pantorrillas, hasta que quedó desnudo.

Ella suspiró. Era un hombre hermoso por dentro y por fuera. Él se quedó mirándola, con la cabeza alta y orgullosa, con su pelo blanco-rubio que fluía más allá de sus hombros, con sus músculos fuertes que sostenían su espalda. Podía ver la moderación en sus ojos, podía sentirlo en su presencia.

"Ven a mí", murmuró ella, haciéndole señas con la mano y los ojos. "Quiero hacerte el amor."

Andrew nunca había deseado más a Lita. Saber que había ganado su amor era un poderoso afrodisíaco que soltaba las riendas de su tenue control en el mejor de los casos. Se obligó a acercarse a la cama. Ella no hizo más que alcanzar su pene, pero él negó. Era su turno para complacerla todo lo que pudiera.

Se movió en la cama para que yacieran frente a frente, con sus cuerpos separados apenas pulgadas, pero con el calor de su cuerpo en su propia fusión. Él levantó su mano a su mejilla, sintiendo su piel tan suave bajo las callosas yemas de sus dedos. Movió suavemente su mano a sus labios y se los separó y chasqueó la lengua encima de su dedo índice.

El aliento de Andrew silbó mientras ella chupaba su dedo y la imaginó bajando sobre su pene. Pero él continuó sus movimientos, arrastrando su dedo mojado por su barbilla, hasta el hueco de su garganta, y entre sus pechos donde podría sentir su corazón latiendo a un ritmo rápido.

"Huelo tu excitación," dijo al tiempo que exploraba sus pechos, sintiendo el peso de uno en la mano y, después del otro. "Puedo escuchar tu corazón latiendo por mí." Apretó sus pezones, sintiendo las protuberancias tensas apretarse aún más debajo de su toque.

"No puedo esperar." Lita movió su mano a su mejilla sin afeitar para sentirlo como papel grueso de lija contra las suaves yemas de los dedos. "Te necesito ahora."

Con una sacudida de cabeza, Andrew la rechazó. "Se trata de hacer el amor, Lita. No de follar. Cuando te tome esta noche, sabrás que eres mía y que yo soy tuyo".

"Lo entiendo ahora." Un gemido escapó de su garganta mientras Andrew bajaba la cabeza y lamía el pezón que había sujetado. "Pero me estás volviendo loca."

Andrew levantó la cabeza y soltó una risa suave. "No he hecho más que empezar."

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rey de Tréboles**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Tréboles o en ingles que es King of Clubs de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

_**Capítulo 13**_

Andrew ahuecó su palma y para sorpresa de Lita, un puñado de flores de cerezo apareció. Roció las flores en su pelo y bajo su hombro hasta la curva de su cintura y cadera. Cuando hubo una sola flor, la llevó a su cara y acarició su mejilla.

"El pétalo huele maravilloso y es tan suave." Ella suspiró al sentir lo erótico de la flor. "Sin embargo, tu toque dejó un camino de fuego detrás."

"Tu piel es más sedosa que esta flor." Andrew movió los pétalos por su mejilla, por sus labios. "Y tu aroma es mucho más hermoso."

Lita tembló ante los juegos sensuales mientras él recorría la flor a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula y hasta su oído. El dolor entre sus muslos creció y pudo oler su propia excitación mezclada con las flores de cerezo y con el olor de Andrew - el olor de una brisa limpia en una mañana de primavera mezclada con un almizcle embriagador de hombre y were-tigre. Todavía estaban los dos sobre sus lados, uno frente al otro, y ella ansió llegar a él, tocarlo de la forma en que la estaba tocando.

La llama de la vela y la sombra parpadeó sobre las facciones de Lita y Andrew sonrió ante la belleza de ella. Alcanzó su pene, para acariciarlo, pero él negó con la cabeza. "Todavía no." Él llevó una flor de su palma a su garganta y la dejó reposar ahí por un momento. Los cerezos en flor eran joyas blancas y rosas contra su cabello oscuro y sus pestañas oscuras como medias lunas contra su piel mientras ella se entregaba a él.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y exponiendo plenamente su garganta a él. Si se dio o no cuenta de eso, en su especie era un signo de sumisión total y de absoluta confianza.

Él bajó y le besó el cuello debajo de su collar negro, agitando suavemente la lengua encima del punto de su pulso y degustó su piel. Cuando él se alejó, se llevó la flor a la curva de su pecho luego jugó con su pezón para hacerlo crecer en un pico aún más grande. Le encantaba ver su señal de propiedad en su compañera - el collar y los colgantes de pezón.

"Ponte de espaldas," murmuró suavemente mientras la guiaba.

Cuando ella estuvo de espaldas, abrió los ojos y lo miró. Él hizo aparecer más flores de cerezo y las roció sobre sus pechos llenos y su vientre plano, y en su monte de Venus. Los labios de Lita se separaron y su pecho subió y bajó mientras respiraba hondo, estremeciéndose. Las flores se movieron por sus pechos y sobre la cubierta de la cama.

Andrew tomó dos flores que se habían caído de la cama y acarició los pezones de Lita mientras él bajaba la cabeza y jaló más cerca su pezón hacia él. Movió la lengua por el nudo tenso y el colgante de trébol colgando.

Lita dio un gemido. "No sabía que los hombres como tú existieran."

Un gruñido se levantó en la garganta de Andrew con el pensamiento de cualquier otro hombre con su mujer. "Para ti soy el único hombre que existe."

"Sólo tú", dijo Lita mientras extendía la mano para acariciar el pelo de su cara. "Tú eres mi hombre tanto como yo soy tu mujer."

Andrew ronroneó, con un ruido sordo impregnando su ser. Él cambió de posición para poder lamer su otro pezón y gimió al sentir su lengua áspera contra su nudo y su largo pelo rubio casi blanco arrastrándose sobre su piel. Cuando él se levantó, se centró en arrastrar las dos flores de cerezo por la línea de su vientre al colgante en forma de estrella en su ombligo. Lo rodeó, con su rostro en una máscara de concentración, mientras era objeto de su juego y la atormentara.

En toda su vida, Lita nunca había experimentado nada como esto. ¿Cómo podría un gran, poderoso, y dominante hombre ser tan dulce y gentil?

Él continuó su viaje, rozando su piel con caricias suaves del par de flores mientras se dirigía su húmedo montículo. Allí acarició su piel suave, como si fuera a tocar cada parte sin profundizar en su abertura. Lita se mordió el interior de su labio inferior y se puso aún más húmeda entre las piernas.

"Extiende tus muslos lo más abiertos posible," ordenó.

Lita levantó las rodillas y se abrió para él. Esperaba que aliviaría algo de su necesidad por él tocando su clítoris, pero apenas acarició los labios de su vagina antes de pasar por el interior de un muslo. Él se levantó para que fácilmente pudiera pasar las flores hasta su pierna y ligeramente acariciara a través del punto sensible de la parte posterior de su rodilla.

Los muslos de Lita temblaron por su intenso deseo de Andrew y no supo cuánto tiempo podía aprovechar esa dulce tortura. Cuando jugó en el interior de su tobillo, ella se quejó con las exquisitas sensaciones. Era increíble, que llevara los anillos en el cuello y pezones de este hombre, que la cubría con cerezos en flor y la acariciaba de cabeza a pies con las flores con olor dulce.

Después de que llegó a los dedos de su pie y sacudió las flores de cerezo a través de ellos, se movió a su otro pie y comenzó el viaje de vuelta hacia arriba. Se abrió camino desde su empeine al interior de su tobillo en la parte posterior de su rodilla. Después de acariciar la piel sensible de allí, se movió hasta su pierna, a la unión de sus muslos donde se detuvo y la miró.

"¿Quieres que te toque aquí?" Murmuró cuando rozó las flores en sus pliegues ligeramente con lo que ella se apoderó de las sábanas apretándolas para no gritar.

"Sabes que sí." La mirada de Lita se encontró con la suya. "Te necesito".

Andrew sonrió, una sonrisa masculina completamente dominante que le decía que le pertenecía y que tenía la intención de tomarla, de hacer el amor con ella, pero a su propio tiempo. "Espera, mi tigresa. Pronto empujaré dentro de ti y te reclamaré por toda la eternidad. Te llevaré más allá de este reino y nos iremos juntos."

Él se levantó de la cama y ella no pudo evitar que otro gemido se le escapara. Él se movió para estar entre sus muslos, con su cara tan cerca de su raja que podía sentir su aliento cálido en sus pliegues.

Andrew respiró hondo el olor de su pareja, que se disparó a través de su ser, haciendo que sus sentidos tomaran vuelo. Él gruñó, apenas capaz de frenarse ahora que estaba entre sus muslos.

Con las mandíbulas apretadas, Andrew llevó el par de flores a sus pliegues y rozó su clítoris. Lita jadeó y sus caderas se arquearon fuera de la cama antes de volver a las cubiertas. Pero sus muslos temblaban y sabía que estaba del filo del control, tal como estaba.

"No llegues al clímax sin mí", ordenó y Lita gimió de nuevo.

Su aroma y su crema dulce eran un agudo afrodisíaco para un were-tigre mientras estudiaba su hermoso Quim iluminado por luz de las velas danzantes. Amaba sus pliegues, curvas y contornos del mismo. Le encantaba la forma en que los labios de su raja se ponían hinchados con necesidad y sus pliegues rojos por la sangre recorriéndola.

Andrew lanzó las flores y deslizó un dedo en su apretado núcleo. Lita gimió y se levantó de la cama. "No sé si podré contenerme", dijo mientras se retorcía bajo su mirada.

Él bajó la cabeza y acarició los labios de su Quim. "Debes hacerlo, mi amor."

Andrew la lamió entonces, degustando el flujo sobre la lengua como dulce vino de cereza. Esta vez ella gritó y sintió las vibraciones partiendo de su punto a la cima. A pesar de que quería degustarla más, se obligó a parar, a separarse de ella y a sacar el dedo de su interior.

El cuerpo de Lita estaba tan tenso de necesidad que cuando Andrew finalmente se levantó entre sus muslos pensó podría llegar al clímax con la mera visión de su hombre. Apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de sus pechos y poco a poco se bajó a sí mismo de modo que su pene estuviera duro contra su monte, con las flores de cerezo aplastadas entre ellos.

La estudió, sólo sosteniendo su mirada mientras se mantenía inmóvil. Su largo cabello rubio caía hacia adelante, acariciando sus pezones, sintiéndose tan caliente como la llama de una vela.

"Hazme el amor, Andrew." Ella apretó los muslos alrededor de sus caderas como si pudiera contener a este hombre poderoso allí. "Por favor".

Él llevó una mano a su pene y lo colocó en su entrada, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella. "Mírame, Lita ", dijo mientras se deslizaba hasta la mitad dentro "Mírame hacer el amor contigo y harte mía para siempre."

"Sí." Ella se arqueó hacia él, tratando de llevarlo más profundo. "Yo te pertenezco a ti."

Andrew se hundió, enterrando su pene completamente dentro de su núcleo. Lita se quedó sin aliento. Él se estiró, llenándola como nadie más podría. En todos los sentidos, desde su cuerpo a su alma y a su corazón.

Andrew lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella, con sus bolas golpeando contra ella, con su eje profundamente dentro y con un propósito. Lita se agarró a él, pasando sus manos por su espalda hasta su apretado trasero, donde se detuvo y se sostuvo. Le encantaba la sensación de sus músculos bajo sus manos, la forma en que su cuerpo se movía en su contra, con su olor y sudor mezclándose con el suyo.

Cada vez más cerca de llegar a su clímax, apenas se sostenía de un hilo y apretó sus dedos en su trasero. "Ahora, Andrew. No puedo aguantar mucho más."

"Sí, mi tigresa." El empujó más fuerte. "¡Llega al clímax para mí!"

El grito de Lita resonó por toda la habitación. Su orgasmo la hizo sentir como si estuviera girando fuera de control. Una explosión de color llenó su mente, como la aurora que se perdía en las olas brillantes. De alguna manera su conciencia reconoció el rugido de Andrew, mientras se corría. Su pene palpitaba en su canal, extrayendo su orgasmo, haciendo palpitar su trasero desde su centro a su vientre.

Andrew rodó hacia un lado, acunando a Lita cerca de su pecho. Ella olió su sudor y al suyo propio, a su semen y sus jugos. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares mientras él metía la cabeza debajo de su barbilla y se aferraba a ella.

"Te amo, Lita", murmuró." Eres todo para mí."

"Te amo, Andrew", dijo antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Lita vagaba sola por entre los árboles de cerezo, con las flores flotando a su alrededor en el sol de la tarde. Las flores caían en espiral en la tierra, y cubrían el suelo como una suave y dulce manta perfumada debajo de sus pies descalzos. Los cerezos estaban en flor durante la primavera, Andrew se lo había explicado hacía mucho tiempo. No sería hasta el verano que los árboles comenzarían a dar sus frutos como ciruelas, cerezas grandes a mediados del verano. Sus súbditos los utilizaban para hacer las mejores mermeladas, pasteles, y tortas, en todo Tarok.

La gente venía de kilómetros para comprar ese tipo de delicias del Reino de Tréboles. El día era tan hermoso y lleno de tanta anticipación. Pero aún así una sensación de temor colgaba sobre el borde de su conciencia. Ella no entendía por qué sentía un poco de oscuridad cuando debería estar feliz y emocionada.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que la túnica de Lita girara en torno a sus piernas. El material de seda de su vestido se presionó contra sus pezones que siempre estaban duros gracias a los colgantes que siempre usaba. El collar de Andrew se sentía cómodo alrededor de su cuello y como siempre la hacía sentirse segura y amada...

¿Cómo se verían sus sobrinas? ¿Usarían collares, también?

De acuerdo con los centinelas de Andrew y sus agudos sentidos were-tigre, sus sobrinas y sus familias llegarían pronto.

Tantas emociones y sentimientos casi abrumaban a Lita. La anticipación y la emoción, el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre peleaban dentro de ella. ¿Cómo saludaba una persona a los que amaba, pero que no veía desde hace tres años? Era diferente a las que tenían un miembro de familia en el extranjero o en el ejército durante largo tiempo. Había pensado realmente que sus sobrinas fueron secuestradas y estaban en peligro... o tal vez incluso muertas. Había llorado por ellas, se había preocupado por ellas, afligido por ellas.

Y cuando se enteró de que estaban vivas y bien, y felices, su alegría fue inmensa. Sin embargo, todavía mantenía un poco de incertidumbre, porque sólo sabía lo que Andrew le había dicho. A pesar de que confiaba en él con todo su corazón, tenía que verlas por sí misma, y sostendría a cada una de ellas en sus brazos.

"Tigresa", Andrew murmuró como un bajo estruendo detrás de ella. "Ya es hora."

Lita se volvió y le dio el rey una sonrisa trémula. "Tengo miedo, Andrew. Estoy feliz, pero tengo miedo, también." Él llegó a ella más rápido de lo que pudo recuperar el aliento y la llevó junto a su pecho. "No hay nada que temer, mi dulzura. Sólo gozo tu corazón conocerá el día de hoy."

Lo abrazó, dejando que su fuerza la alimentara, bebiendo su olor de él, con la sensación de tenerlo en sus brazos. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y esta vez su sonrisa fue confiada. "Te amo".

Andrew metió los dedos en su barbilla y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Lo sé."

Lita se rió y Andrew mantuvo su brazo posesivamente alrededor de sus hombros mientras caminaban al frente del palacio. Era una impresionante entrada que rara vez se utilizaba, ya que tendían a preferir la puerta trasera que conducían a la arboleda de los cerezos.

En la entrada principal, unos pequeños escalones de granito verde estaban sobre un camino circular colocados alrededor de una fuente de mármol con dos enormes tigres con rayas blancas y negras en batalla. Flores en todos los tonos del arco iris se derramaban por los lados de los escalones, y rodeaban el camino de entrada. El aire olía a fresco y a limpio por las recientes lluvias que se mezclaban con el perfume embriagador de las flores. Los pájaros cantaban y el agua entraba en contacto con la fuente, haciéndose eco en ese momento de silencio próximo.

Luego, en la distancia se oyó el sonido de los cascos de caballos o _jul_, el nombre del caballo - eran bestias que la gente de Tarok utilizaba a menudo para el transporte. Los carruajes crujían y voces felices viajaban en el aire cálido de la primavera.

Lita apretó los puños, encajándose las uñas de las palmas mientras las movía de arriba y abajo en las puntas de sus pies descalzos. Estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa que casi echa a correr sólo para llegar a sus sobrinas lo más rápidamente posible.

Y entonces dieron vuelta a la esquina. Primero un coche elegante blanco con un símbolo de corazón rojo a su lado, sostenido por cuatro _jul _que tenían el color de la plata líquida. Siguiéndolo detrás estaba un carro negro hermoso con una espada dorada en cada una de las puertas, y el carro era tirado por cuatro negros _jul_. Y, por último, llegó un carro color rojo oscuro con un símbolo de diamante en filigrana dorada en su puerta y un _jul_ dorado.

En el momento en que los carros se detuvieron, cada una de las puertas se abrieron y un pequeño rebaño de tigres jóvenes cayeron, seguidos por tres mujeres y tres hombres, seguidos por un gato con porte real. Por lo que pareció una eternidad, Lita se quedó mirando a Amy, Rei, y Serena, que parecían tan diferentes, pero que eran las mujeres que amaba más que a nada. Fue vagamente consciente de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y del brazo protector de Ty alrededor de sus hombros.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que fue tragada por un remolino de risas y lágrimas y alegría diferente a todo lo que conoció nunca. Lloró y besó y abrazó a cada uno de ellas mientras se perdía en un mar de emoción y no podía ver por su falta de definición con sus lágrimas.

Cuando finalmente se separaron el tiempo suficiente para que Lita recuperara el aliento, enjugó las lágrimas de sus ojos con la manga de su túnica y miró impotente a sus sobrinas. "Dios, las he echado de menos. Pensé que nunca las volvería a ver."

Serena puso sus brazos alrededor de Lita nuevo. "Tres años, Lita. No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo."

Ella se apartó de la mano de Lita. Los ojos verde azul de Serena estaban muy abiertos, con brillantes lágrimas en sus pestañas.

"Estoy tan feliz que podría estallar."

Lita se embelesó con la vista de Serena, llevaba una túnica espumosa pero prácticamente transparente, que apenas ocultaba sus pezones y su pubis. Su cabello blanco-rubio brillaba a la luz del sol y sus ojos brillaban también. En su garganta estaba un collar de diamantes ancho, con corazones hechos de rubíes rojos. Pero más que cualquier otra cosa, el cambio en el comportamiento de Serena fue lo que sorprendió a Lita más. Tenía un aire de felicidad, de confianza en sí misma y de lo que la rodeaba.

"Apenas puedo hablar", dijo Lita, tratando de tragarse el nudo de su garganta. "¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo fueron estos tres largos años?"

"Quisieras patear el trasero de alguien, ¿no?" Dijo la voz de Rei y Lita tuvo que sonreír mientras enfrentaba a su sobrina - que fue una poderosa abogada de San Francisco, de acoso sexual.

Rei le dio una sonrisa burlona y abrazó a Lita. "Maldita sea, te he echado de menos." Rei echó su cabello castaño encima de su hombro y levantó una ceja a Andrew que había salido fuera de la lluvia de abrazos y lágrimas de su mujer.

"No te preocupes, Reina Rei," dijo con una risa suave. "Temo por mi hombría demasiado para cruzarme."

El collar de Rei de diamantes blancos con diamantes negros de espadas brilló mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas tapizadas de cuero y le dio un gesto falso. "Sólo tengo que ver que te mantienes en línea, señor."

Con una carcajada, Lita se volvió a su sobrina más tranquila, Amy, que tenía a su gata calicó Abra. Se envolvieron una a la otra en un abrazo fuerte y Abra dio un irritado maullido y salió de entre ellas.

Lita mantuvo su abrazo sobre Amy y susurró: "Cuando regresé al día siguiente y tú y Abra se habían ido, no podía perdonarme por haberte dejado sola esa noche."

Amy se movió hacia atrás y una lágrima rozó el rostro de Lita. "Lo siento, ha sido tan difícil para ti, más que para cualquiera de nosotras. Pero no puedo decir lo feliz que somos todas, y lo maravilloso que es tenerte aquí con todas nosotras."

Lita no podía dejar de notar cómo de radiante y cuan brillante estaba Amy. Ella también tenía un collar de diamantes, pero con rubíes rojos en forma de diamantes a su alrededor. Llevaba casi un vestido transparente carmesí que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Su pelo oscuro fluía alrededor de sus hombros y sus gafas de oro la enmarcaban brillando a la luz del sol.

"Este mundo es casi demasiado perfecto", dijo Lita, mirando a cada prima y a los hombres poderosos de pie detrás de ellas.

"Está lejos de ser perfecto", Amy dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Lita las suyas. "Este mundo tiene mucho por que luchar y muchos peligros que superar. Pero es el amor que sentimos por nuestras parejas, nuestros hijos, y entre ellos, es lo que lo hace aún más especial."

Con el pensamiento de niños, Lita miró a los cachorros de tigre abalanzándose sobre su tío que ahora estaba sentado en la escalinata del palacio. Andrew y los otros reyes se habían sumado a la refriega y jugaban con los niños que con frecuencia pasaban de tigre a niño y otra vez. Ellos se reían, gritaban, y gruñían y Lita sintió el ascenso de un nudo a su garganta de nuevo con la gran alegría del momento.

"No puedo creer que todas sean madres." Lita miró a cada una de sus sobrinas, sonriendo con orgullo a sus niños. _"Madres"._

Serena se rió y puso su brazo alrededor de Lita y la apretó. "Espera hasta que tengas tus propios cachorros."

Rei asintió. "No pensé que quería tener hijos, pero no cambiaría una sola cosa acerca de mi vida. Me encantan tanto, que no puedo imaginar la vida sin mis hijos e hija."

Lita dio una media sonrisa, pero permaneció en silencio mientras observaba a Andrew riendo y jugando con los cachorros como un niño grande. Se acordó de lo divertido que estuvo escogiendo los regalos para sus sobrinas y sobrinos y la forma en que hablaba de ellos con orgullo. Sería un padre maravilloso.

Ella nunca había pensado en tener hijos, pero había cambiado tanto. ¿Podría darle a Andrew lo que obviamente quería - una familia propia?

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rey de Tréboles**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Tréboles o en ingles que es King of Clubs de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

_**Capítulo 14**_

Lita se echó a reír cuando ella y los cachorros jugaron a esconderse y buscarse en los árboles de cerezo. Su familia estaba en el Palacio desde hacía una semana, y había llegado a amar retozar por los terrenos del palacio con los niños. Se había sentido incluso cómoda en el papel de tía, y sentía como que podía manejar a todos los pequeños bichos por su cuenta.

Todo el mundo había ido al pueblo, pero Lita se había ofrecido para quedarse y jugar con los cachorros, sólo para demostrárselo a sí misma, más que nadie. Además, el Reino estaba bien vigilado, aunque no pudo evitar sentir miedo después de todos los sueños que tuvo. Sentía como que era su deber, de alguna manera, quedarse con los niños.

Andrew se había quedado, también, pero fue llamado de nuevo dentro del palacio por un asunto urgente con Yaten y Rafe. Andrew la había besado y se había comprometido a "rescatarla" de todos los niños tan pronto como fuera posible. Lita amaba a sus once sobrinos y sobrinas, aunque regularmente se peleaban, discutían, ponían mala cara y tenían rabietas, igual que otros niños, por lo que era siempre bueno tener refuerzos de adultos alrededor. Sobre todo porque los once _were_ eran unos pequeños monstruos, pero adorables.

Los cuatro niños más jóvenes jugaban en medio de un grupo de árboles de cerezo. Tres estaban enrollados en un juego de lucha como cachorros de tigre jóvenes, mientras que Johanna estaba atrás, chasqueando el látigo de Lita lo mejor que podía con sus pequeñas manitas. Johanna se había enganchado con el látigo desde el momento en que había llegado al castillo. Se había negado a dejar que nadie se lo quitara, aunque dejaba a Lita jugar con ella y el látigo a veces.

Las flores y la hierba se sentían suaves bajo los pies desnudos de Lita mientras en voz baja buscaba a cada uno de los siete niños mayores escondidos entre los árboles. La luz del sol moteaba la huerta, agitando las hojas y robando la suave brisa. Su bata de seda se arremolinaba alrededor de sus tobillos y su pelo se levantaba de su cara mientras ella en voz baja caminaba muy por encima de la alfombra de cerezos en flor donde ella veía a un pequeño tigre dando espasmos con la cola asomando alrededor del árbol _ach'tok._

Muy lentamente se arrastró hasta en el niño y luego se abalanzó sobre la cola. Era Jennifer, y cambió de cachorro a niña y gritó riendo. "¡Me encontraste tía Lita!"

Lita besó a la niña de dos años en la mejilla y la envió a jugar con los otros más pequeños en medio del huerto. Lita estaba sorprendida de lo rápido que estos niños crecían en comparación con los niños de la Tierra. Los cachorros parecían más de cinco, cuatro y tres años en lugar de tres, dos y un año respectivamente.

Poco a poco Lita rastreó a cada niño hasta que quedaron sólo los dos más grandes, Reika y Lance. El resto de los niños estaban jugando al escondite en medio de la huerta. El sonido de sus risas y gritos llenaron el aire de la tarde. Johanna seguía sentada a un lado, en silencio ajustando el látigo de Lita y haciendo remolinos con él alrededor como una serpiente en la hierba. Lita sonrió ante la idea de Johanna creciendo hasta convertir a esa sociedad dominada por hombres en suya al convertirse en Domme.

Lita se agachó entre un par de cerezos cuando vio la cola de un tigre blanco. Sin duda sería de Reika o de Lance, nunca se había dado cuenta de que uno tenía una cola blanca y el otro a rayas.

Una rama se quebró bajo los pies descalzos de Lita justo cuando estaba llegando a la cola. Luego, rápido antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, el tigre se volteó.

No era uno de los niños. Era un enorme tigre blanco.

El tigre de sus sueños.

La bestia completamente desarrollada se abalanzó sobre Lita, golpeándola en la espalda y sacando el aliento de sus pulmones. Una parte del pelo de la cara de la bestia no estaba y tenía una cicatriz irregular. Sus ojos eran salvajes y brillaban con un temible rojo.

El terror inundó a Lita mientras miraba al amenazante tigre que tenía sus dientes al descubierto. El miedo no era tanto por ella sino por los niños. El tigre cubrió a Lita por los hombros y las grandes patas traseras del gato le impidieron mover las piernas.

Lita no quería morir, pero era más importante que los niños estuvieran a salvo. Hizo lo único en lo que pudo pensar.

"¡Huyan!", Gritó. "Corran al palacio tan rápido como puedan."

El tigre levantó su cabeza para mirar a los niños que gritaban y pasaban a tigres y comenzaban a alejarse, sólo para verse rodeados por una manada de enormes tigres blancos y negros.

"¿Son were tigres?" Lita preguntó con voz temblorosa al levantar la vista a la bestia blanca con los feroces brillantes ojos rojos. "Por favor deja que los niños se vayan. Mátame si es necesario, pero deja que los niños se vayan. _Por favor."_

_Tan fácil_... Lita escuchó en su cabeza una voz femenina. _Con la fuerza de mis hechizos-mentales sería tan fácil romper las fronteras del palacio. ¿Mi hermano pensó que me podría mantener lejos? _

Las palabras se introdujeron en la mente de Lita, igual que Andrew se comunicaba con ella cuando estaba en forma were tigre. El tigre levantó la cabeza y miró a los niños que fueron reunidos en un pequeño grupo.

Luego retrocedió, liberando a Lita, pero quedándose lo suficientemente cerca como para que de un solo golpe de su pata pudiera rasgar la garganta de Lita.

_Me deslicé a través de sus redes de manera tan sencilla,_ el tigre dijo en la mente de Lita. _Tengo poderes que ninguno puede comprender. Nada puede detenerme._

"Eres Diana." Lita tragó y se sentó. "Tus hermanos piensan que moriste cuando caíste por el acantilado."

En el momento siguiente, el tigre cambió de forma a una mujer con pelo rubio como el trigo, con un traje de cuero negro y un látigo agarrado en su mano. A diferencia de la pintura al óleo que Lita vio de Diana, esta mujer tenía una cicatriz irregular que iba desde su sien hasta su barbilla. Era de color rosa oscuro contra su piel blanca, lo único irregular en una hermosa cara.

La mujer levantó su mano libre y tocó su cicatriz. "Esto es lo que me hicieron."

"Richard trató de salvarte". Lita lentamente se puso de pie, esperando que la mujer no volviera de nuevo a tigre y la atacara. Un tigre la asustaba hasta el infierno, pero una mujer era algo que podría manejar. "Amy me dijo que se lanzó por ti, pero resbalaste y caíste a las rocas de abajo. Pensaron que habías sido arrastrada hacia el mar."

"Estuvieron en lo cierto... fui arrastrada por el mar..." Ella empezó mover su látigo a través de sus manos, lentamente, sin dudar, como si comprobara su fuerza, preparándose para usarlo. Debido a su propio amplio conocimiento, Lita conocía como un látigo podía desollar la carne de una persona si se usaba intencionalmente para dañar.

"Por favor, no hagas esto". Lita apretó los puños. "Tus hermanos te amaban tanto. Todavía lo hacen. Quieren ver de vuelta a la hermana que siempre han conocido y cuidado. Lo he sabido por ellos yo misma."

El rojo en los ojos de la mujer pareció desvanecerse y Lita casi pudo ver el azul en ellos mientras Diana decía, "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo."

Lita dio un paso adelante. "Nunca es demasiado tarde."

Los ojos de Diana destellaron y Lita vio que seguían brillando pero con un rojo aún más vivo. "Él… Yo quiero a todo Tarok para mí."

Los niños gimieron y Lita dejó su mirada de Diana para ver que estaban rodeados al menos por diez enormes were tigres con rayas blancas y negras. Instintivamente Lita contó a los cachorros. ¿Ocho?

Su corazón saltó de terror. Deberían ser once. Lance y Reika todavía debían estar escondidos, y Johanna desapareció.

"Por lo tanto, tres de los cachorros se han ido." Diana redujo sus ojos, y Lita suspiro, entonces la mujer agregó, "Lo leí en tus pensamientos."

Ella levantó la cabeza y dijo con una precisión de were-tigre, "Tres de los cachorros se esconden en los arbustos."

Mientras Diana daba la orden, Lita escuchó un sonido suave detrás de ella, y después un cuero apareció en su mano. Al momento en que lo agarró, Lita supo que era su látigo de cuero. Johanna se lo trajo.

Lita acudió a sus recuerdos de experiencias en el sub-espacio, las muchas veces que había desviado su mente buscando el orgasmo, y dejó que su mente estuviera tan en blanco como fuera posible para evitar que Diana leyera sus pensamientos y descubriera que Johanna le trajo el látigo. Lita agarró el mango justo detrás de ella, con la esperanza de que Diana y otros los were-tigres no lo hubieran notado. "Por favor, deja que los niños se vayan."

Diana volvió su mirada roja de nuevo a Lita. "¿No lo entiendes? Esto es lo que hemos estado esperando. Una oportunidad para ponerle fin a la forma de vida en Tarok. Para golpear a mis hermanos rápido mediante la destrucción de todo lo que les es querido. Si les arrancamos el corazón, arrancarse las cabezas no estará muy lejos de la meta."

Lita oyó las palabras, pero algo no se estaba registrando. ¿De qué hablaba Diana? ¿Por qué no atacaba simplemente? Era como si estuviera ocultando algo, luchando contra una parte de sí misma.

Y había algo más. Lita sintió una presencia claramente masculina, sin embargo, Diana era claramente una mujer, y era la hermana de Andrew.

Sus sueños de los últimos tiempos se fusionaban con el momento, lo que hacía que todo pareciera tan surrealista. Un tigre blanco encubierto en negro. Un tigre blanco al final de un túnel. Un tigre blanco en una jaula...

La mujer se enderezó, con su mirada centrada en la roja de Lita. "Eres diferente a las otras mujeres", dijo Diana. "Eres más fuerte. Tal vez te mantenga y te lleve a Malachad una vez que todos los demás hayan sido destruidos."

Lita apretó el mango de su látigo más fuerte. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque le place" Ella vaciló, como si luchara para ordenar sus pensamientos. "Me place".

Diana se volvió hacia los tigres que cuidaban de los niños. Lita tuvo la tentación de usar su látigo para arrancar el propio látigo de Diana de su mano. Pero ¿y si los tigres atacaban a los niños?

La voz de la mujer se volvió más profunda, sonando casi como de hombre. "Prepárense para deshacerse de los herederos de Tarok."

Cada uno de los tigres cambió a hombres y mujeres, vestidos de negro y cada uno sostenían dagas que brillaban ominosamente bajo el sol.

Los niños se apiñaban en el centro de la huerta, con sus pequeños rostros llenos de temor. Un tigre salió de la huerta y cambió a hombre. "El olor de dos de los cachorros conduce hacia el palacio. Me temo que se han ido a avisar al rey. Lo mejor será terminar con estos y volver por el resto después."

"Sí..." Diana asintió lentamente. "Mataremos a mis hermanos y a sus compañeras mientras están de duelo por sus hijos".

"¡Espera!" El grito de una mujer se hizo eco a través de la huerta. Diana levantó su látigo mientras Luna explotaba en el pequeño claro, con las manos en alto, con su cabello oscuro corriendo por su espalda, con su hábito negro moldeado contra su delgado cuerpo.

"¿Deseas morir con los niños, hechicera?", Dijo Diana con una ceja levantada.

"Las cartas finalmente revelaron la verdad." Era obvio que Luna estaba ligeramente sin aliento por correr desde el palacio.

Diana sonrió, con sus ojos brillando de un rojo más ominoso. "¿La verdad? La verdad es que pronto estarán muertos".

"No" Luna bajó las manos y lentamente se dirigió hacia la mujer. "Tú no eres tú misma. Por casi más de dos décadas has estado bajo el control del rey de Malachad, el hechicero verdadero detrás de todo este odio y de la destrucción de la formas de vida de Tarok. Él es el que quiere gobernar Tarok y Malachad y para hacerlo te ha utilizado."

Una vez que el flash de la incertidumbre apareció en los ojos de Diana, de nuevo fue sustituido por una neblina roja. "Busco venganza de mis hermanos y de mis padres. Esa es la verdad."

Mientras Luna y Diana hablaban entre sí, Lita fue poco a poco acercándose hacia los cachorros y los hombres y mujeres que estaban dispuestos a cortar la garganta de los niños. Lita tuvo la precaución de quedarse con el látigo a su espalda.

"Lucha contra ese poder." Luna irradiaba un aura de poder, con sus ojos helados de fuego brillando mientras se acercaba a Diana. "Esos _bakires_ no te sirven. Sirven el Rey de Malachad. Si les dices que se retiraren no lo harán, porque sería desobedecer a Diamante, el verdadero hechicero."

"Yo controlo a Diamante." Diana sacudió la cabeza, con la cicatriz en su mejilla mientras jalaba de su rostro tenso. "Los _bakires_ me sirven y hacen mi voluntad."

"Tu voluntad no es tuya," dijo Luna suavemente y le tendió la mano. "Tócame y verás todo lo que yo he visto. Las cartas lo han decretado".

Con el ceño fruncido y una sacudida, como si la luchara contra sí misma, o luchara contra otra fuerza, Diana tomó a Luna por la muñeca y arrastró más cerca a la hechicera.

La mandíbula de Diana se aflojó, con las rodillas ligeramente dando un paso, como si apenas pudiera sostenerse. Su cuerpo temblaba y su expresión se volvió una de angustia y dolor. Sus ojos se iluminaron de rojo a azul y de vuelta a rojo otra vez.

La hechicera veía las expresiones reflejadas en Diana y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella no se alejó.

Los _bakires_ se revolvieron y se miraron unos a otros, con sus puñales todavía listos. Era evidente que estaban confundidos y no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo.

Todo el cuerpo de Diana se sacudía y su rostro estaba contorsionado con expresiones que pasaba de uno de dolor, a miedo, a odio, a alegría, luego de vuelta al terror y a la ira.

"Eres poderosa, Diana," dijo Luna con voz baja, pero temblando. "Eres es tan poderosa que Diamante te necesita para hacer una oferta y poder controlar Tarok. Tienes la fuerza para obligarlo a irse de tu mente. Sólo tú."

Diana soltó la muñeca Luna y apretó los puños. Su cara se contraía mientras luchaba por tomar el mando de su alma. Su cuerpo temblaba y el sudor corría por su rostro.

Los _bakires_ parecieron aún más perturbados. Su incertidumbre hacía evidente que nunca habían visto a su Reina actuar de esa manera.

La neblina de color rojo en los ojos de Diana estalló y luego se desvaneció, dejando sólo el azul claro, transparente. "¿Quién soy?" Dijo voz baja. "Una bestia. Una bestia inmunda".

"No has tenido mente propia por incontables años," dijo Luna suave, de modo que sólo Diana pudiera escucharla. "Esto va a ser difícil. Por mucho tiempo el Rey de Malachad te ha controlado – desde que no eras más que una adolescente, antes de que te casaras con él. La lucha no ha terminado para tu alma."

"¿Los mataremos ahora?" Un _bakir_ dijo, agarrando a Paula por la piel de su cuello y llevando su daga peligrosamente cerca de la garganta de la pequeña niña.

"Debes fingir, Diana," instó a Luna en un susurro que apenas Lita escuchó. "No dejes que se den cuenta de lo que has visto."

Lita había conseguido llegar a una distancia de cinco pies del bakir que amenazaba a Paula. Estaba lista – en el momento preciso, para hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer. Daría su vida para estos niños.

_Por favor, por favor, que Diana crea en la hechicera... _

Diana se enderezó y apretó su látigo. "Mataré al primer cachorro por mí misma", dijo con aire de mando. El miedo saltó de nuevo dentro de Lita, pero los ojos de Diana aún eran azul claro.

Se volvió hacia Luna, con su mirada sosteniendo un mensaje. "Tú morirás con el resto, hechicera. Únete a la mujer de Andrew".

Con el propósito en sus pasos, Diana se dirigió a los niños y sus _bakires_. Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y les dio una sonrisa cruel. "Mucho he esperado este día."

El corazón de Lita cayó. No podía ver los ojos de Diana. ¿Estaría de nuevo bajo el control del rey?

Con un chasquido de su látigo, Diana capturó al bakir que amenazaba a Paula por el cuello y el sonido de su ruptura de cuello sonó fuerte en el silencio del huerto.

Todo lo siguiente pasó borrosamente.

Los niños gritaban y corrían, mientras Luna los llevaba a un lugar seguro.

El crack del látigo de Lita sonó mientras lo utilizaba para arrancar el puñal de la mano de un bakir.

Diana se transformó en tigre y atacó a sus propios _bakires_. Le arrancó la garganta a uno de los hombres antes de que pudiera cambiar.

Con un rápido movimiento de su látigo, Lita logró desarmar a tres de los bakires. En el momento siguiente, cambiaron a tigre y se abalanzaron sobre ella, que gritó de terror.

Un tremendo rugido salió de detrás de Lita y supo que moriría. Pero entonces por lo menos una docena de tigres y dos lobos se pusieron junto a ella y se apresuraron hacia los tigres que habían estado a punto de atacar a Lita y que luchaban contra Diana. Todo sucedió tan rápido que Lita no tuvo tiempo de respirar. Ella movió su látigo mientras un tigre se dirigía hacia ella, pero otro tigre se levantó sobre sus patas traseras. Lita vio la forma del trébol en la piel de su vientre y su corazón se aceleró por el miedo al reconocer a Andrew. Luchó con el _bakir,_ arrojando a la bestia a la tierra y rompiendo su cuello con sus enormes mandíbulas.

Rugidos y gritos llenaron el huerto por la lucha mientras los tigres, y el césped se cubrían de una combinación de órganos y sangre.

"¡No le hagan daño a Diana!" Luna gritó, pero sus palabras se perdieron en el ruido tremendo llenando el intercambio de información.

Tigres yacían muertos a su alrededor, mientras otros estaban retenidos en el bosque de cerezo y eran seguidos por los guardias de Andrew.

Y entonces todo quedó en silencio, salvo el susurro del viento entre los árboles de cerezo.

El más grande de los tigres con el patrón de corazón en su poderosa pata delantera tenía a un tigre clavado en el suelo.

El último _bakir_ vivo en el bosque - el tigre blanco.

Estaba sobre la espalda, con su cuello expuesto para que Darien le arrancara la cabeza con la unión de sus enormes mandíbulas en torno a su yugular.

_Mátame ahora_, se oyó la voz de Diana llenando la mente Lita y, obviamente las de los que la rodeaban. _Merezco morir_.

_Sí, lo mereces_. La voz Darien sonó siniestramente en sus pensamientos. _Intentaste matar a nuestros hijos. Has tratado de matar a nuestras compañeras_.

"Tienes que escucharme y lo que las cartas han dicho." Luna corrió hacia adelante y tocó a Darien por la espalda. "Diana luchó para salvar a los cachorros, mi rey."

El Gran Rey le dio una felina mirada y entrecerró los ojos. _Este tigre ha aterrorizado a nuestra gente durante décadas, ha impedido el crecimiento de nuestra raza y nos ha obligado a llegar cerca de la extinción. _

Debajo de sus enormes patas, Diana cambió de forma a mujer. Su expresión no sostenía ningún miedo, sólo tristeza. Su cicatriz era una barra brillante en su rostro pálido y sus ojos brillaban como si contuviera sus lágrimas.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo plenamente su garganta. "Tienes razón", dijo. "Por favor, no muestres misericordia. No lo podría soportar."

Las emociones de Andrew oscilaron entre la ira, la incertidumbre y la tristeza por la hermana que conoció y amo. Luna se le unió y él dijo, "Escuchemos lo que Luna tiene que decir. Lo que las cartas le han dicho."

El Gran Rey se apartó y pasó a hombre. Se puso de pie y su cara era de preocupación mientras miraba a su hermana.

Con expresión oscura se volvió a Luna. "Habla".

La hechicera mantuvo la cabeza alta y su mirada igualando la de Darien. "Las cartas siempre me han dicho que había una amenaza en el sur y que Diana evitaba que nuestro pueblo concibiera." Darien frunció el ceño, y Luna se apresuró a continuar "Pero lo que no me dijeron hasta hace poco era que Diana estuvo bajo el control del Rey de Malachad todos estos años. Incluso antes de casarse con él, usó su propio poder y el poder de sus _bakires_ para influenciarla. Ella es, de lejos la más talentosa de todos los miembros reales de Tarok, así como del Reino de Malachad. Diamante lo reconoció y la usó."

"¿Es eso cierto?" El Gran Rey dijo, con una expresión indescifrable. "¿Las cartas han dejado eso en claro?"

"Sí, milord." Luna inclinó la cabeza. "Estoy apenada por no haber podido interpretar eso hasta ahora. Hasta que fue casi demasiado tarde."

"No importa", dijo la voz suave de Diana mientras se agachaba de modo que pudiera quedar de rodillas. "Mis crímenes son imperdonables. Y no sé si puedo mantenerlo fuera de mi mente, de evitar su control sobre mí otra vez. ¿Qué pasa los lastimo o a su gente, o a uno de los niños?" Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y su voz temblaba. "Tienes que matarme ahora para asegurarte que todos estarán a salvo."

El Rey Darien dudó, su cara reflejaba una mezcla de rabia y horror. Después de un momento largo y tenso, le tendió la mano a Diana. Ella dudó entonces permitirle tirar de ella para ponerla de pie. Se puso de pie antes que él lo hiciera, con la cabeza bien alta y un mundo de dolor en sus ojos.

"Siento que él está tratando de forzarme de nuevo en la cabeza, Darien." Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. "No sé si soy lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra él mucho más."

Darien extendió la mano y llevó a su hermana a sus brazos y le apretó la cabeza sobre el hombro y la abrazó. "Nosotros te ayudaremos. Somos una familia."

"No sé si pueda ser salvada." Diana empujó suavemente su pecho para separarse ligeramente. "Ha sido demasiado tiempo."

Richard se abrió paso entre los dos, y Darien retrocedió. La expresión de Richard era de tristeza, trazó con el dedo la cicatriz de Diana, con un toque suave que la hizo temblar visiblemente. "En esa oscura noche de tormenta, antes de que cayeras, te dije que te amábamos y que sabíamos que había bien dentro ti. Juntos podremos mantenerte a salvo. Podremos ser una familia otra vez."

"Los amo a todos." Otra lágrima de su mejilla salió de Diana. "Pero, ¿no entienden? Soy peligrosa".

Esta vez fue Nicolás quien se abrió paso ante Diana. "He sentido dolor por ti. Me he sentido traicionado porque pensaba que tú y yo éramos unidos. Pero entonces te volviste contra nosotros. O pensé que lo habías hecho." Nicolás tomó sus manos entre las suyas. "No puedo decirte la alegría que esto me trae. Saber que mi hermana no era ella misma y que todavía está aquí para que podamos amarla."

"Es demasiado tarde para mi alma", susurró.

Andrew se dirigió a su hermana y Nicolás se apartó. El corazón de Andrew cantó mientras miraba a su pequeña hermana. "Eres nuestra de nuevo." La aplastó contra su pecho. "Somos una familia de nuevo."

"Los amo a todos", dijo mientras se apartaba de Andrew. Las lágrimas rodaban libremente y ahora su expresión era de angustia. "Por eso me tengo que ir."

Y con eso se dio la vuelta, cambiando a tigre. Se dirigió a los árboles de cerezo y desapareció en el bosque. Por un momento todo el mundo se quedó con expresiones de asombro por donde desapareció.

Los hombres se alistaron para ir tras ella, pero Luna gritó, "¡Esperen!" Se volvió hacia los cuatro reyes y les hizo una reverencia. "Mucho los he servido y con la unión de Andrew y Lita seré liberada de mis servicios."

Andrew sintió profundo dolor ante las palabras de Luna, y estuvo seguro que sus hermanos estaban sintiendo lo mismo. Fue amiga, amante, y asesora de todos ellos. "Siempre tendrás una casa con nosotros", dijo Andrew.

"Sin embargo, es tiempo de encontrar mi propio camino, mi propia vida." Ella levantó la cabeza, asintiendo a cada uno de los Reyes. "Ha sido un placer."

En el instante siguiente Luna pasó a tigre, apartándose de todo el mundo reunido a su alrededor. Hizo una pausa y miró encima de su hombro. _Seguiré a Diana y juntas encontraremos nuestro camino. Un día nos reuniremos de nuevo. _

Y con eso se alejó a los cerezos y de sus vidas. Los dos lobos que habían ayudado a matar a los _bakires_ cambiaron al Señor Yaten y a Rafe. Rafe se acercó al Gran Rey. "Cuidaré de que ambas permanezcan a salvo." Le dio una ligera reverencia y se transformó en lobo. En un galope casual se dirigió al camino y siguió a las were-tigresas.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rey de Tréboles**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Tréboles o en ingles que es King of Clubs de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

_**Capítulo 15**_

Lita se sentó junto a la laguna de detrás del palacio, con sus piernas encogidas y el mentón apoyado sobre sus rodillas. Tanto había sucedido en las últimas semanas de su vida que apenas podía comprender todos los cambios.

Fue raptada del mundo que conocía y se había enamorado del misterioso reino de Tarok.

Más que eso, se había enamorado de un were-tigre dominante, hermoso. Había aprendido a ser sumisa, a decir la verdad sobre su propia fuerza y poder. Había ayudado a luchar incluso contra una hechicera y sus secuaces para defender la vida de su familia ya numerosa y en crecimiento.

Y ahora, ya era hora de ponerlo todo en línea, decidir ahora y para siempre, donde iba a vivir, quien sería - y con quien estaría

Andrew tenía programada la ceremonia de unión para una semana después del ataque los _bakires_, y por fin el día llego.

Hoy, si decidía que era lo correcto, Lita se casaría con Andrew.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza mientras observaba los peces de vivos colores en el lago. Pensamientos de la última vez que se había sentado aquí le vinieron a la mente y sonrió al recordarlos. Ella y Andrew habían terminado yendo a la aldea para comprar regalos para todos los miembros de la familia.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se agachó y tomó una flor blanca de estrella a su lado. Giró la flor entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, con la mente perdida en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro.

Sostuvo la flor en la palma y la brisa la recogió y se la llevó perezosamente a la superficie del estanque donde giró y se hundió a través de la superficie transparente.

Por mucho que amara a sus sobrinas y sobrinos, y tanto como amaba a Andrew, todavía era difícil para ella imaginar tener hijos. Andrew merecía ser padre - sería uno tan bueno. Pero no podía comenzar a verse a sí misma como una madre, y no sabía si realmente lo quería. Andrew le había explicado que sólo podría concebir descendencia cuando ambos alcanzaran orgasmos simultáneamente, y sólo si ella estaba en celo. Él había dicho que sería su elección cuando llegara el momento.

Lita colocó sus manos a cada lado de ella, cerró los ojos, e inclinó su rostro hacia el cielo. El sol le calentaba la cara, acariciándola con suaves rayos de esperanza y amor.

Un momento antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los de ella, Lita sintió la presencia de Andrew. Sus labios eran firmes pero suaves, con su sabor y olor filtrándose en su sangre, en su ser.

¿Cómo podía negarle algo?

¿Cómo iba a dejarlo?

Andrew retrocedió y Lita abrió los ojos para ver su seria expresión. "¿Qué sucede mi tigresa? Desde hace días he visto algo inquietante en tus ojos. Pensé que tal vez era por lo que había sucedido cuando los _bakires_ habían atacado, pero tengo la sensación de que es más que eso".

"Abrázame" susurró Lita, necesitando la comodidad de su abrazo. Andrew se envolvió alrededor de su poderoso brazo y la atrajo hacia su desnudo pecho. Olía a sol y a viento, y a su propia esencia elemental.

"Qué pasa amor", le preguntó mientras acariciaba el pelo oscuro de sus ojos. Ella tragó y respiró. "No creo que pueda casarme contigo, unirme a ti."

Por solo un momento el corazón de Andrew dejó de latir. "¿Qué estás diciendo, Lita?"

"Realmente me asusté cuando los niños estuvieron en peligro." Se apartó de él para sostener su mirada y vio sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. "La vida de un niño es tan frágil, y no sé si puedo ser madre. Sé que es importante para ti, eres un tío maravilloso y sé que serías el padre perfecto. En cuanto a mí... no estoy segura de si puedo hacerlo."

Andrew le dirigió una dulce sonrisa. Disfrutaba de sus sobrinos y sobrinas, y si él y Lita no podían tener hijos propios siempre iba a tener a los hijos de sus hermanos para amarlos y llenarlos de afecto. Lo que era más importante para él era el amor Lita y su felicidad.

"La elección será tuya." La apretó con fuerza.

Ella dio un suspiro estremecido y sacudió la cabeza. "Eres tan maravilloso con los niños. Mereces tener hijos propios."

"No necesito niños para sentirme completo." Él le tomó la barbilla con su palma grande y acarició una lágrima en su mejilla con el pulgar. "Tú me haces sentir completo, Lita".

Lita buscó los ojos de Andrew. Sostenían nada más que la verdad de su corazón y su amor por ella. Nunca le había mentido, nunca le había escondido nada. Siempre había dicho la verdad e hizo lo que creía que estaba bien.

Su cara se puso seria y le preguntó, "¿Qué pasa con un heredero para tu reino?"

"Lance probable heredará el Reino de Corazones", dijo con una mirada pensativa. "Como segunda más antigua, creo que Reika debe heredar el Reino de Tréboles, si no tenemos un heredero."

Lita le dio una sonrisa traviesa. "¿Qué hay de Johanna? Está destinada a ser una líder entre los hombres y mujeres. Basta con mirar la forma en que maneja el látigo".

Andrew se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "Tal vez, tigresa. Tal vez."

"Eres un hombre maravilloso". Lita lo abrazó firmemente. "¿Qué he hecho para merecerte?"

"Yo soy el que agradece a las estrellas por ti, tigresa", murmuró mientras besaba su cabello. "Yo soy el que ha sido bendecido."

Nubes hinchadas azul-verde flotaban en el cielo azul-agua en la tarde de su unión. Lita estaba de pie en la ventana de su dormitorio mirando al cielo, mientras sus sobrinas la mimaban y la preparaban y se reían y charlaban detrás de ella.

Una sensación de alegría se apoderó de Lita. Conoció a un hombre más allá de sus sueños más salvajes, un hombre que la quería y que estaba dispuesto a escuchar a su corazón y permitirle la libertad que necesitaba. Un hombre que la dominaba, pero que nunca le haría daño de ninguna manera.

"Vamos", dijo Serena y Lita se apartó de la ventana. Serena sacudió su pelo blanco-rubio sobre su hombro. "Es hora de que te pongas tu vestido de novia."

Lita sonrió y dejó caer su manto negro en un remolino de seda a sus pies. Estaba desnuda, pero en las dos semanas que sus sobrinas habían estado aquí, había aprendido que ninguna de ellas se la quedaría mirando.

Se sorprendió, sin embargo, cuando Rei arrancó el colgante de sus pezones. "Debido a que Luna no está aquí, supongo que esto depende de mí ", dijo Rei con los ojos aguamarina centrados en su tarea. Lita frunció el ceño, pero no argumentó porque su collar negro fuera también retirado de su garganta.

Amy empujó sus gafas de montura de oro hasta el puente de su nariz y luego ayudó a Lita con la seda blanca de su túnica que apenas ocultaba su exuberante figura. El traje estaba hecho a la medida y tenía descubierto el hombro con un corte que quedaba justo debajo de su ombligo, dejando al descubierto el colgante de estrella de su ombligo. La cremosa seda apenas cubría los lados de sus pechos y pezones.

La túnica estaba cerrada desde abajo del ombligo de Lita y hasta su monte de Venus, pero luego estallaba hacia fuera, dejando al descubierto sus muslos y sus largas piernas. También tenía un corte bajo en la espalda, todo el camino hasta la base de su columna. Las mangas eran largas y le cubrían más que el resto de la túnica.

Lita sintió rodar algo más en sus pies y se echó a reír cuando vio jugar a Abra con su collar negro, volteándolo alrededor y haciéndolo volar en el aire. "Está bien tú pequeña sabandija" murmuró mientras se inclinaba hacia el gato para rascarle detrás de las orejas. El gato tenía su propio collar rojo con diamantes blancos brillantes. Lita se enderezó y puso sus manos en las caderas. "Sólo asegúrate de mantener tus patas en ti misma cuando se trate de mi traje de boda."

Serena se echó a reír y roció flores de cerezo en el pelo de Lita mientras Amy le daba un ramo de flores hecho también flores de cerezo.

"Perfecto", anunció Serena. "Eres la novia más bella."

Lita sonrió, pero su interior sentía que iba a explotar de nerviosismo. "¿Los niños estarán en la ceremonia?"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Rei puso los ojos en blancos. "Serán once niños corriendo alrededor. No lo creo."

"Las niñeras cuidarán de ellos", dijo Amy. "Tienen que asegurarse de que los niños vayan a la cama a una hora decente."

"Por no hablar de que estarán siendo fuertemente custodiados." Las manos de Rei estaban en sus caderas. "No correremos ningún riesgo con nuestros hijos. Esos _bakires_ pasaron por los guardias la última vez, seguramente utilizando magia o algo así."

"Diana ya no está bajo el control del Rey de Malachad", Amy dijo con una nota de esperanza en la voz.

"Si sólo siguiera luchando contra él, ella conseguirá ser libre".

Lita asintió. "Espero por su bien y por el nuestro que gane la guerra por su alma."

Cuando estuvieron todas listas, Lita les dijo a sus sobrinas que se adelantaran. Necesitaba un momento para ella misma, y luego iría a donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo.

Rei hizo una pequeña mueca. "No huirás de nosotros ahora, y dejarás plantado al novio, ¿verdad?" Lita no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona. "No se puede decir que no haya cruzado por mi mente." Pero luego su expresión se hizo más grave. "Sólo necesito un poco de calma para ordenar mis pensamientos."

"Muy bien, querida". Amy le dio a Lita un rápido beso en la mejilla. "Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites."

Cuando todo el mundo salió de la alcoba, Lita agarró su ramo en una mano mientras iba a la ventana para mirar el hermoso mundo en que ahora vivía. Sin el horizonte de San Francisco, sin comida china de su restaurante favorito, sin auto, sin escaleras que subir. En cambio, viviría en un mundo casi medieval liderado por la magia y con hombres y mujeres, en una sociedad dominada por hombres. Sin embargo, las mujeres eran tratadas como iguales aquí, en su mayor parte aunque no cuando se trataba de sexo.

Por supuesto todas las mujeres parecían amarlo, y Lita no podía discutirlo.

Lita suspiró y tocó el panel de vidrio con la punta de sus dedos. Las nubes agua se volvían de un azul profundo, mientras flotaban en el cielo. Estaba cada vez más oscuro y pronto sería la puesta de sol.

Extrañaría tanto su antigua casa. El pan de masa fermentada y la sopa de almeja, la langosta y el cangrejo, el ajetreo y el bullicio de la ciudad que amaba. La mezcla de la variedad de razas y culturas. ¿Podría hacer esto? ¿Podría estar en un mundo extraño?

Toda su familia estaba aquí. Su sobrinas - y bueno, todos sus hijos que había llegado a amar mucho como Amy, Rei, y Serena.

Y Andrew. Al que amaba más que nada.

Su cálida presencia de pronto la rodeó. Vio su reflejo en el espejo un segundo antes de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su barbilla descansando en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Echas de menos tu mundo", dijo simplemente.

Lita cerró los ojos un momento antes de abrirlos de nuevo. "Me da miedo pensar que nunca experimentaré la vida de la manera en que la he conocido durante tanto tiempo."

Suavemente tomándola por los hombros le dio la vuelta en sus brazos y ella inclinó la cabeza para mirar hacia él. "Si quieres vivir en tu mundo," dijo, "me gustaría ir contigo."

"Tú…" Una sensación de picazón en la parte posterior de los ojos de Lita comenzó y se mordió los labios para no llorar. "Tú…", finalmente comenzó de nuevo, "¿Dejarías todo lo que conoces y amas por mí?"

Él se secó la lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla. "Me gustaría hacer lo que te haga feliz. Siempre y cuando estamos juntos, es todo lo que me importa."

Lita se perdió en su mirada azul mientras miraba hacia él. "Pero tu gente, tu familia..."

Andrew agarró sus manos y le quitó el ramo de flores de cerezo. "Lo echaré de menos, sí. Sin embargo continuarían sin mí. Seguirían sobreviviendo y prosperando. Pero no podría vivir sin ti como mi mundo no podría vivir sin el sol." Él trajo su frente a la suya. "Te necesito, Lita. Eres mi otra mitad, mi corazón, mi alma. Haré lo que te haga feliz."

"Tú gran zoquete". Lita echó los brazos alrededor de él, olvidando que aún sostenía el ramo de flores y enviándolo a volar hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. "Te amo tanto."

Él sonrió cuando se separaron, pero sus ojos tenían seriedad. "¿Qué es lo que deseas?"

"Quiero quedarme aquí contigo." Ella sonrió y se enjugó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. "Pero me gustaría visitar San Francisco de vez en cuando. ¿Podemos hacerlo?"

"Si está dentro de mi poder, haré lo que pueda para concederte ese deseo." Andrew sostuvo su barbilla y le dio un suave beso. "Ahora todo el mundo ha llegado antes a la ceremonia, esperan sin nosotros."

Lita y Andrew se rieron y él le ayudó a recoger el ramo de flores de cerezo. Del brazo caminaron por el palacio hasta el coche que esperaba afuera. El coche era de oro con un trébol negro en su puerta. Era tarde en la noche y se estaba poniendo más oscuro cada vez aún mientras el coche se alejaba del palacio.

"¿Dónde tendrá lugar la ceremonia?" Preguntó mientras miraba por la ventana del coche.

Andrew la atrajo hacia sí, evitando que se inclinara hacia fuera. "Ya lo verás."

En cuestión de momentos, el coche se acercó al muelle. Lita exclamó con asombro con la vista del hermoso yate negro que era al menos diez veces del tamaño de la embarcación que en la que hicieron el amor la semana pasada. Tenía un emblema con un trébol de oro en el costado, y en la proa la palabra "Tigresa" estaba escrito en oro.

"Oh, ahora realmente me harás llorar", dijo con un resoplido. "Es hermoso, Andrew".

La tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta el embarcadero de hermosa caoba y luego hasta la pasarela de la cubierta principal del yate. Esperando allí estaban todos, sus sobrinas y sus cónyuges.

Rei estaba radiante, Serena estaba llorando, y Amy tenía a Abra agarrada apretadamente contra su pecho.

El corazón de Lita se hinchó en su garganta mientras su futuro compañero la dirigía hacia la pequeña multitud. La tripulación se preparaba en la pasarela y el ancla y el barco iniciaron su viaje a través de las oscuras aguas, antes de que la aurora comenzara a avivar el cielo con ondas brillantes. Mientras que las estrellas y el arco iris se fusionaban y se derramaban en el agua que rodeaba al barco. La superficie del lago brillaba y brillaba, reflejando la aurora. Los únicos sonidos eran de las embarcaciones pequeñas salpicando con sus sonidos cortando a través de las aves acuáticas y la noche cantando su canción por la noche.

Una brisa suave alborotaba el dobladillo de la túnica de Lita y acariciaba sus pechos casi desnudos. El pelo de Andrew se levantaba sobre sus hombros y el tatuaje de trébol de sus abdominales se flexionaba mientras se volvió hacia él.

Lita perdió todo el sentido del tiempo o lugar mientras miraba a los ojos de su hombre. El ramo se deslizó de sus dedos, derramando las flores a través de la cubierta y dispersándolas en el viento suave. "En este día quiero unirme a mi verdadera compañera." La voz de Andrew retumbó en el silencio de la noche cuando acarició con sus dedos suavemente la mejilla de Lita. "Me uno a la mujer que llena mi alma con su fuerza, llena mi propio ser con su risa e inteligencia. Y la mujer que llena mi corazón de amor. ¿Me tomarás como tu compañero, mi querida Lita?"

"Sí", respondió ella con claridad, con su voz sonando en la noche. "Eres todo para mí, Andrew. Te amo con todo mi corazón y alma." Y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad, que por fin y verdaderamente se había curado de las heridas de su pasado, y que su corazón y alma eran totalmente de ella para darlos una vez más.

Andrew tendió su palma y en ella apareció un brillante collar de diamantes con tréboles de ébano en medio de los diamantes. "¿Usarás mi collar?"

La voz de Lita tembló un poco con la importancia del momento. "Sí." Ella alcanzó y sostuvo su pelo oscuro lejos de su cuello. "Te pertenezco."

Una sonrisa cruzó los labios masculinos de Andrew mientras deslizaba su collar alrededor del cuello y lo sujetaba. Cuando retrocedió, Lita dejó deslizar el pelo sobre sus hombros de nuevo. No podía apartar los ojos de encima de este hermoso hombre.

Él tendió le la mano otra vez, y en ella había dos diamantes y anillos de ébano para sus pezones. "¿Usarás mis insignias, mostrándole a todo que me perteneces?" El corazón de Lita latió más rápido. Le encantaba la forma en que se había sentido al llevar el trébol de colgante antes, y éstos eran magníficos, y lo más importante, significativos para Andrew.

"Sí, lo haré", dijo.

Andrew trajo levantó la mano y empujó a un lado la seda que cubría su pecho izquierdo. Lita abrió la boca y su pezón se apretó inmediatamente. Fue vagamente consciente de su familia y de sus hermanos mirando, pero no se avergonzó.

Él deslizó el lazo sobre su pezón y se lo apretó con el diamante de grano a fin para que le doliera y causara que su vagina goteara de humedad. Sus ojos siguieron centrados en su tarea, haciendo a un lado la seda que cubría su pecho derecho. El aire se había enfriado y el pezón se había puesto aún más duro. Andrew deslizó el segundo anillo en su pezón y apretó el lazo.

Cuando terminó, Andrew tomó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Lita y la llevó hacia él. Sus tensos pezones y colgantes rozaron su musculoso pecho y su erección se presionó a través de la piel de sus pantalones contra su vientre casi desnudo.

"Yo te reclamo como mía", dijo antes de machacar la boca con la suya.

El sonido de aplausos estalló, pero Lita se perdió en el beso, perdida en saber que se había unido a su alma gemela. Un hombre con el que jamás podría haber soñado con encontrar, la había encontrado.

Su boca se movió sobre la de ella, profundizando la lengua en su boca, saboreándola, con su aroma masculino filtrándose en sus sentidos.

Cuando él se apartó, le agarró el mentón y sonrió. "Te amo, Lita".

Ella contuvo la respiración ante la belleza del momento, de la belleza de su hombre. "En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier mundo. Te amo, Andrew".

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rey de Tréboles**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Tréboles o en ingles que es King of Clubs de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

_**Capítulo 16**_

Lita jadeó mientras Andrew la abrazaba y la alejaba de la proa del yate. Ella arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y su mirada fue sólo para él, mientras pasaban a su familia. Lita podía oír a sus sobrinas suspirando y sollozando, y los rugidos de sus cónyuges.

Andrew se la llevó por una escalera de ébano a las profundidades de la embarcación, por un pasillo iluminado por brillantes orbes de oro. La llevó a un camarote enorme y en el momento en que pasaron a través de las puertas utilizó su magia para cerrarla detrás de él.

La sala estaba llena de jarrones y cestas rebosantes de flores de cerezo. Velas en tonos rosa se posaban en todas las superficies no cubiertas por flores, y parpadeaban a lo largo con amarillo cálido llenando la habitación. La cama era enorme y la colcha suave estaba cubierta con flores dulcemente perfumadas.

Grandes ventanas daban al cielo del norte y a través de ellas Lita vio la fabulosa aurora, con sus tonos de rosa y morado y dorado cambiando a rojos y azules y plateados.

Andrew cuidadosamente la dejó sobre sus pies delante de las ventanas para que ella se quedara mirando a la aurora y su espalda estuviera pegada a él. "Casi no puedo creer que seas mía", murmuró él mientras le apartaba su oscuro pelo y le besaba el hombro suavemente.

Ella se estremeció y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuello a él. Se sentía sensual y erótico a que estuvieran de pie ante la aurora con sus pechos desnudos a pesar de su ropa y sus anillos de pezón duros de tal forma que sus pechos le dolieran.

Lita suspiró. "Es más de lo que podía haber esperado." Su pelo oscuro se deslizó sobre su pecho mientras se abalanzaba con fuerza contra él. Él bajó sus manos le tomó los senos y le apretó sus pechos cada uno de sus pezones.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando ella sitió experimentar sus manos callosas sobre su suave piel, con su erección rígida presionando a través de la seda de sus ropas en su espalda. Ella llegó a lo alto y deslizó sus dedos en el pelo largo y rubio mientras la besaba en la nuca. Sus manos se movieron hacia abajo, con el movimiento de los colgantes de sus pechos, y de la estrella de su vientre. Él pasó el cierre de su cintura y le quitó la parte delantera de la túnica para poder llegar a su desnudo monte de Venus.

Ella jadeó mientras él deslizaba un dedo por su raja y su vagina se puso aún más húmeda. Poco a poco él le acarició el clítoris, luego deslizó sus dedos mojados de vuelta a lo largo de su monte de Venus, hasta la piel desnuda encima de su cintura.

"Saboréate a ti misma", murmuró él llevando sus dedos a su boca. Lita abrió los labios y saboreó de la crema de entre sus muslos mientras chupaba sus dedos ligeramente.

Cuando los quitó de sus labios ella inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y atrás para que pudiera ver sus ojos que reflejaban la luz de las parpadeantes velas.

Andrew llevó su boca a la de Lita y deslizó su lengua en sus profundidades, degustando sus labios, su crema, el sabor de su mujer. La alegría quemó sus venas, quemado en su alma porque esta mujer le pertenecía a él, y solo a él.

Él retiró su beso y por un momento la miró a los hermosos ojos. Ella tenía sus labios entreabiertos, hinchados y húmedos por su beso. "Eres tan hermosa", murmuró él cuando llegó a su alrededor y encontró el cierre de su cintura. Se tomó su tiempo, y con un movimiento lento, fácilmente abrió sus cierres para que su vestido se abriera por completo exponiéndola a su mirada.

En la ventana de la cabina, estudió su reflejo, la cremosidad de su piel, el brillo de los colgantes de sus pezones colgando de sus pechos, la luz capturada en el colgante de estrella en su ombligo. Su pelo oscuro fluyendo alrededor de sus hombros en contraste con su piel blanca y su Quim brillando por su humedad.

Andrew reprimió un rugido y el deseo que lo empujaba a su ahora pareja. En su lugar, ronroneó, con un ruido sordo que se elevó dentro de su garganta y repercutió en todo su ser. "Mi mujer", murmuró mientras empujaba la bata lentamente de sus hombros y sus brazos. Hizo una pausa hasta la mitad para que sus manos quedaran atadas en la espalda de él y su pecho hacia adelante.

Bajó la boca a su oído y la sintió temblar cuando le susurró, "¿Disfrutas estando a mi merced, tigresa?"

"Sí". Lita sacudió su lengua contra su labio inferior. "Me encanta cuando me quitas el control."

Andrew llevó su mano a su garganta y le acarició el diamante y el collar de ébano, que brillaban en la ventana de su reflejo, con la luz de las velas provocando que brillaran como la luz del sol sobre el agua. "Te ves tan hermosa con mi señal de propiedad. ¿Te gusta ser de mi propiedad?"

"Más que nada". Su garganta tuvo dificultad para tragar. "Soy tuya en todos los sentidos."

Su sonrisa era tan sensual que las rodillas de Lita casi se doblaban. Empujó la bata el resto del camino por sus brazos y la dejó caer en un remolino de seda alrededor de sus pies. Tomándola de los hombros, Andrew la volvió hacia él. Ella inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y vio el amor y el cariño que sentía por ella. Esto no era sobre él siendo su propietario, se trataba de ellos poseyéndose entre sí, y ella sabía que él se sentía de la misma manera. Pero también sabía lo mucho que la excitaba cuando la controlaba, cuando la dominaba.

Ya no le sorprendía que ella estuviera dispuesta a abandonar todo el control a Andrew. Él era el único hombre al que podía entregarse por completo.

Levantó la mano y tocó el pendiente de oro brillando en su oreja y deslizó sus dedos sobre la bárbara aspereza de la mejilla a sus labios. Su largo cabello rubio caía largo y suelto sobre sus hombros y sus masivos músculos ondulaban mientras él llevaba sus manos debajo de su caja torácica para abarcar su pequeña cintura. Ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio mientras exploraba su cuerpo con su mirada y sus manos.

En el momento siguiente, él tomó sus nalgas desnudas y las apretó contra él. Ella sintió su necesidad, sintió muy bien las riendas de su control que impedía la liberación de la bestia que quería hacer estragos. Una parte de ella quería perder el control, tomar su parte duro y rápido, pero otra quería esta lenta seducción.

"Déjame desnudarte," susurró mientras llevaba sus manos entre ellos y al cinturón alrededor de sus pantalones.

Él rugió, con una expresión feroz y llena de deseo mientras lentamente le desabrochaba el trébol de su cinturón y le quitaba los pantalones de cuero. Pero en lugar de sacar su pene, se arrodilló en el suelo delante de él y le desató una de sus botas hasta la rodilla. Después de que ella se la desató las echó fuera, pero ella permaneció de rodillas. Agarró sus pantalones y se los bajó sobre sus caderas. Su pene saltó libre, hinchado de necesidad y deseo por ella.

"Date prisa, mujer", gruñó, pero ella oyó el amor en su voz.

Ella no se daría prisa. En cambio, se tomó su tiempo, pasando su lengua por el interior de sus muslos y ligeramente mordiendo la piel de sus rodillas mientras empujaba sus pantalones hasta sus pies. Ella no tuvo tiempo para jugar más porque él salió de sus pantalones y tomó un puñado de su cabello e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para que lo mirara.

Sus ojos brillaban con fuego sensual. "¿Deseas ser castigada, dulce muchacha?"

Lita sonrió y envolvió su pequeña mano alrededor de su gran pene. "Por favor", murmuró antes de dejar caer sus labios sobre la cabeza de su erección.

Andrew dio otro gruñido y apretó su mano más duro en su pelo. A Lita le encantaba la forma en que sintió cuando controló sus movimientos, el tacto de su piel encima de su rígida longitud, el sabor de su venida se filtró a su boca mientras chupaba su pene. Amaba los rizos rubios enjutos de la base de su eje, que agregaba su olor a él, de forma que su sola presencia la rodeaba.

Mientras lo sentía ponerse rígido, él gritó, "¡Basta!" Y la arrastró contra su musculoso cuerpo y la besó larga y duramente. "Tengo que probarte", dijo en un profundo estruendo.

Andrew fue a la ventana, y mientras besaba su cuerpo, vio la aurora brillante llenando el cielo de la noche. Su lengua se movió a través de su pezón y hasta el valle de sus pechos mientras observaba la caída brillante de luz fuera de la ventana del yate.

Él siguió bajando, agitando su lengua contra su colgante de estrella fugaz antes de morder su montículo. El pequeño mordisco erótico la hizo jadear y más humedad fluyó por sus piernas. A través de sus pesados párpados siguió viendo el show de luces de la aurora y se maravilló de cómo bailaba en sintonía con las sensaciones que fluían a través de su cuerpo.

En un momento llegó a su raja y le ordenó, "Abre tus muslos." Ella obedeció y la agarró por los muslos con un gran apretón. Chupaba su clítoris con tanta fuerza que sus rodillas cedieron y ella tuvo que agarrar sus hombros para permanecer de pie.

Andrew hizo un sonido profundo de ronroneo mientras lamía sus pliegues. Metió tres dedos dentro de su núcleo mientras continuaba impulsándose dentro y fuera de ella mientras lamía su clítoris.

"Si no te detienes, me voy a correr", dijo en un susurro ahogado.

"No llegues al clímax", le ordenó cuando la miró y siguió metiendo sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella.

Las luces brillaban en sus ojos azules y ella hizo todo lo posible por evitarlo. Con una risa suave, Andrew sacó los dedos desde su interior y se detuvo. La levantó en brazos y la llevó a la enorme cama.

Suavemente la depositó en la cama y la miró. Los cerezos se sentían suaves debajo de ella, tocando sus hombros, espalda, redondas nalgas, y liberando su dulce perfume.

"Haces mi vida completa tigresa", murmuró mientras pasaba su dedo por el puente de su nariz hasta la punta.

Ella sostuvo sus brazos hacia él. "Ven a mí, mi rey."

La sonrisa de Andrew, esa sonrisa increíblemente sexual que hacía que se encorvara y el estómago y la vagina le dolieran. Con la gracia de un tigre, se agachó a la cama junto a ella y la atrajo para que estuvieran cara a cara.

Lita extendió la mano y trazó el trébol de su sólido abdomen. "Eres increíble", dijo. "No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. Tener a alguien tan especial y perfecto como tú."

"Estoy lejos de ser perfecto", dijo con suavidad, tomando la mano en la suya. "Pero sé que la mayoría de lo importante, lo más maravilloso, que he hecho en mi vida es encontrarte."

La empujó suavemente a su espalda y ella abrió mucho las piernas para su compañero. Lita bajó entre sus muslos y llevó su pene a su núcleo. Con un movimiento rápido enterró su completa longitud duro en su interior.

Lita abrió la boca, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando ella miró a Andrew. No podía creer lo bien que encajaban entre sí.

Andrew le tomó las manos y las vinculó a las suyas. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la suya mientras se movía lentamente dentro y fuera de ella a un ritmo fácil. La luz de las velas iluminaba su rostro, con el corte fino de su boca y las fuertes líneas de su mandíbula. Su pelo se deslizó sobre sus hombros y rozó su pecho con cada impulso que él daba dentro de su canal.

Tenían los ojos cerrados y sus manos estaban enlazadas mientras se unían uno con el otro más y más hacia la culminación. Lita sintió los colores y la luz arremolinándose en su interior, mientras la aurora se elevaba fuera de la ventana del camarote. Su abdomen se cerró y golpeó su corazón. Ella no quería venirse hasta que Andrew lo hiciera, y se lo pudiera llevar con toda su fuerza para contener su clímax.

Andrew apretó los dientes, con su mirada feroz aún amándola toda a la vez. Ella sintió su apretado cuerpo acercarse a su propio clímax.

"¡Correte conmigo, tigresa!" Le ordenó.

Lita gritó cuando el orgasmo estalló dentro de ella. Los tonos de color carmesí y oro llenaron su visión, mezclando el rosa a naranja, el verde, luego azul y plata. Una sensación de arco iris llenó su cuerpo, llenando su mente, llenando su alma.

Andrew rugió, con un poderoso bramido que pareció sacudir la estructura a su alrededor. Un rugido que podría seguramente haberse oído de un extremo de la embarcación a la otra, desde el lago hasta el pueblo.

Si bien su pene aún palpitaba dentro de su núcleo, se volcó sobre su lado. La cabeza de Lita todavía estaba moviéndose, pero el mundo poco a poco entró en enfoque cuando sus ojos se establecieron en la hermosa cara de Andrew. El sudor caía a cuentas en su frente, goteando por el costado de su rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba, frotando su cuerpo sudoroso contra el de ella con cada respiración que tomaba. El olor de su venida y el aroma de sus jugos se mezclaban con el dulce perfume de las flores de cerezo.

Lita puso la mano en su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón debajo de sus dedos. "No puedo esperar para pasar cada uno de mis días contigo, Andrew. Te amo tanto".

Andrew le acarició el pelo de los ojos y sonrió. "Me siento igual tigresa. Tú eres mi mujer, mi compañera, mi propia vida. Mi querida Reina de Tréboles".


	18. Chapter 18 Epigolo

**Rey de Tréboles**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Rey de Tréboles o en ingles que es King of Clubs de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

_**Epílogo**_

John Steele levantó la cabeza de los seis martinis con vodka que estuvo bebiendo y su visión se volvió borrosa. Tropezó con el umbral de su penthouse en Los Ángeles y miró a los ojos desorbitados de su esposa desde hacía dos meses. La pequeña zorra sólo tenía diecinueve años y fue una buena follada por poco tiempo, pero estaba aburrido y cansado de ella.

Comenzó a golpearla desde hacía un par de semanas, pero se necesitaba una buena paliza para mantenerla en línea.

"¿John?" Monique tenía una mirada pensativa en su cara mientras se movía a través del salón hacia él. Todavía tenía un moretón en el lado de la cara donde la había abofeteado hacía dos días. "¿Qué sucede?"

La morena de ojos azules se parecía demasiado a esa puta de Lita que lo había dejado, y ya tuvo suficiente de quejas de Monique. Ya era hora de enseñarle una lección real.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la agarro por el cuello la blusa de seda y la arrastró hacia él. "Tú pequeña perra".

Genuino temor cruzó por su rostro y ella trató de apartarse. "¡Basta!"

John se echó a reír y tiró de ella de nuevo con tanta fuerza que rompió su blusa. Ella gritó cuando tropezó con el taburete, aterrizando sobre su espalda. Su blusa se abrió, y él agarró una pizca de tela con su puño.

"¡Puta!" Se inclinó y tomó una de sus muñecas, y tiró de ella hasta que la puso de pie. Ella volvió a gritar mientras él levantaba el puño, dispuesto a estrellarlo contra su mandíbula.

Una cegadora luz blanca quemó su visión.

"¿Qué carajo…?" John se volvió hacia la puerta. Su puño estaba elevado aún y Monique todavía gritaba y tenía dificultades para alejarse de él.

Algo largo negro arremetió contra él. Un puño se levantó alrededor del suyo y tiró con fuerza hacia abajo, tumbándolo sobre el suelo de modo que él quedó sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Monique escapó poco antes que John cayera al suelo. Un negro látigo como una serpiente se desenrolló de su muñeca. Él se puso en pie, con el terror haciendo que la sangre rugiera en sus oídos.

El látigo sonó de nuevo. Esta vez se envolvió alrededor de sus piernas y tiró de sus pies debajo de él.

Su espalda se estrelló contra el suelo y el dolor cauterizó su columna. Él gritó y luchó con el látigo.

Y luego una bota se puso sobre su pecho.

La mirada de John se disparó para ver a Lita ataviada con un traje ajustado de cuero, un látigo enroscado en su mano, y que tenía la mirada fija en él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Maldita puta", gritó. Empezó a agarrar su tobillo cuando el ruido sordo de una bestia de la selva hizo que se congelara.

Lita movió el pie mientras un enorme tigre con rayas blancas y negras se levantaba dentro de la línea de vista de John, y se quedó paralizado por el miedo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y trató de alejarse, pero el tigre lo inmovilizó en el suelo con una enorme pata contra su pecho.

"¿Aún disfrutando de golpear a las mujeres?" Lita le preguntó en un tono frío y mortal.

"Haz que tu mascota se aparte de mí," dijo John con un tono medio aterrorizado, medio vicioso.

"No lo creo." Lita se puso en cuclillas a su lado y sonrió. "Nunca volverás a dañar a ninguna mujer, nunca, esclavo."

El tigre rugió y John se orinó en los pantalones, la orina caliente empapó sus pantalones. John gritó cuando la bestia lo agarró por el cuello y lo arrastró hacia la luz blanca y cegadora.

_**FIN**_

**N/A: Hola se que a lo mejor no es lo que esperaban de Lita o Andrew, pero si se ponen a pensar cada libro con cada chica tiene un proposito que es ayudarlas a superar sus miedos, temores, etc. Y tambien donde vieven diferentes tipos de aventuras como situaciones. Pero en el 5 libro prometo que veran una Mina desafiante que no se dejara de Sir Yaten para nada jajajaj saludos y dejen Review si.**

**Aquí os dejamos en argumento de mis dos novelas que adaptare. Y una va a ser rated: T por si acaso.**

**Lord Yaten de Oz**

**Rated: M**

**Argumento**

Minako Moon Aino no podía permanecer un minuto más en su pequeño pueblo de Kansas, donde los hombres eran demasiado viejos, demasiado jóvenes, o demasiado agrestes. Por no hablar que vivía con su anciana tía Michiru, que pensaba que el sexo era uno de los siete pecados capitales. Pero mientras hace sus maletas, sucede un desastre. Un tornado pasa a través de su casa, llevándose a Mina y también a su perro Lobo Irlandés.

Cuando Mina despierta, está segura de que está soñando. No sólo no está en Kansas, sino que está en otro planeta. Un planeta encantador lleno de hombres sexys más que dispuestos a hacer que todos sus sueños eróticos se hagan realidad.

El Señor Yaten, Soberano de la Ciudad Esmeralda y Señor de los lobos moradores de las cuevas de las montañas, encuentra un tesoro de camino a ladrillos amarillos.

Ella es hermosa. Está confundida. Es absolutamente desesperante. Mina no es de su mundo, sin embargo, sabe que debe hacerla suya.

Reclamarla.

Enseñarle los placeres de la sumisión.

Sí. Esta era su mujer, su gatita, su compañera. Mina Aino pertenecerá a Yaten para la eternidad, si puede evitar que lo mate primero.

**PD: jajaja aquí Mina es peor que Rei es ruda y no se dejara seducir por Yaten tan fácilmente ¬¬ hasta me compadesco del pobre jajaja.**

**Pasión Bereber**

**Autor: Gema Samaro**

**Rated: T**

**Argumento**

Un esclavo bereber contratado para urdir una traición, una duquesa viuda en lucha por mantener su legado... y entre ellos, una pasión irrefrenable. ¿Será capaz Serena de Encinares de mantener su ducado intacto y ser fiel a los dictados de su corazón?

España, siglo XVI. Serena de Tsukino, duquesa de Encinares, vive entregada a la gestión de su patrimonio. Su primo, el marqués de Moneada, ansia arrebatarle el gobierno de la villa y para hacerlo está dispuesto a todo. No dudará en comprar a un esclavo bereber, Darien Chiba, para que trabaje en Encinares como mozo de caballerizas y la espíe. Su objetivo es que el bereber descubra algún secreto —alguna pasión inconfesable de su prima— con el que poder chantajearla a su antojo hasta lograr retirarle la tutoría y la administración de su ducado. Pero los planes del marqués se desbaratan desde el momento en el que Serena y Darien se encuentran por primera vez. La atracción y la fascinación crecen entre ambos y el sirviente terminará siendo el ángel custodio de Serena y su amante. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se aman, piensan que su amor es imposible, que es mucho más lo que les separa que lo que les une. Pero ¿se pueden silenciar dos corazones cuando ya son uno?

**PD: es muy buena yo la leí y me encanto espero que también os guste a ustedes tanto como a mi… saludos…**


End file.
